Weak Assassins
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: A husband and wife with a secret. Both work for organizations that deals with killing. Rukia Kuchiki, the skilled assassin. Ichigo Kurosaki, the skilled assassin killer. The organizations Armageddon and Asylum will combine as one.
1. You've done well

Weak Assassins

_Summary: International assassins/agents Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto and many other women work for an organization called Armageddon. The head master of the organization is Yoruichi Shihion. She trains and teaches her subordinates and students how to fight. The agents do as they're told and follow their head master's instructions._

_On the other side, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu _I_shida and many other men and women are also part of an organization called Asylum. The head master of this organization is Kisuke Urahara. He also trains and teaches his subordinates and students how to fight and learn the ways of a skilled fighter. This organization is trying to shut down Armageddon and kill all of the assassins of the company. _

_Both organizations already have a secret_

…_..but there will be many more to come_

* * *

Chapter 1: You've done well

The sexy and feminine man-player Rukia Kuchiki sat in a chair by the open window with her leg on top of the other. Her leather skirt rose as her legs were up. Her knee high matching boots were hiding the lacy underwear which her victim so much wanted to see. She held the whip in one hand while using her other hand to make sure her gun was in her pocket.

"Hey baby," her plushy tied up victim said, "why don't you untie me so I can punish you for your evil deeds." Rukia smirked then slowly stood; making sure to tease her victim. She walked over, circled the man tied in the chair and stopped when she faced him again. The man showed that he was obviously aroused. His legs were struggling to get free while sweat slid down his face. He wanted her with a passion, but Rukia had other things in mind.

She threw the whip to the side and put her foot in between the man's legs. As he saw Rukia's white and slim leg in his face, he couldn't help but be more aroused. "I will only continue if you answer some questions for me." she said seductively. The man quickly nodded.

"How much money does your company make?"

"20 millions every 2 months. Its more than enough money for my boss to make." The man answered without thinking.

Rukia simply nodded. "Do you have cards and codes to get into classified information about your company?"

"Yes, they're all in my suitcase bag. There are even some hidden codes in my computer."

"Is there a way to get everything I need without your help?"

"Yes," he continued to answer without thinking, "all you basically need is the codes in the suitcase, but to get into my boss's volt, you're going to need my fingerprint."

"So I don't need you right now?"

The man finally zapped out of his trance. "Wait, what do you mean you don't need me?"

Rukia smiled, took her leg away from the man and got out her gun from her back pocket. "You've done your job. I don't need you anymore."

"I-I will call the cops! You will not get away with this action!"

"I will get away with this. I've been getting away with things for 7 years. You'll be my 500th killing; and the 500th bastard that I killed." Then, Rukia pulled the trigger. The gun was fired. The bullet hit dead on in the man's temple. She slowly lowered her gun then pulled her phone out of her front pocket. She pressed #2 speed dial. Seconds later, the other line was answered.

"Did you complete your job?"

"Yes," Rukia answered. I have the codes and information. I'll fill you in when I get back to the office in the morning."

"Nice work Agent 13. I look forward to your visit in the morning."

"Roger that." Rukia closed her phone then quickly left the apartment room.

People started arriving outside of their rooms and checking what the sound was. By now, Rukia was heading out of the hotel and entered the car that was waiting for her outside. She got inside the black Camaro and the driver took off. Rukia looked over at the driver and smiled.

"You've got a good smile on your face, Rangiku."

Rangiku continued to smile. "You shouldn't be talking Rukia. Based on your clothes, I'm guessing you teased with your victim. Did you enjoy killing him?"

Rukia shrugged. "I can't say I liked it or didn't like it. I just wanted to get rid of the bastard."

"I read his report," Rangiku said while stopping at a red light. "He slaughtered children and got away with it. He also raped prostitutes and either left them to die or hid their bodies in other people's apartment rooms. I see why you wanted to get rid of him."

"I was getting rid of a problem."

"I know Ruki," Rangiku smiled. "Anyway, it's almost midnight."

"Yeah, I'm running late."

"I have spare clothes under the seat." Rukia put her hand down and grabbed a black bag. She opened the bag then looked at Rangiku. Rangiku went past the now green light then looked at her friend. "What?"

"I can't wear this while going into the house."

"That's why they call those things French coats." Rukia smiled then changed into her clothes. About 20 minutes later, Rangiku pulled up into Rukia's driveway. Rukia put on her French coat, winked at Rangiku and ran toward the back door while Rangiku pulled out and drove away. Rukia got out the spare house key from under the door mat, unlocked the door then put it back. She went in, closed the door and looked around for a bunch of orange spiky hair. Even through the dark she could see the orange hair she so much loved; but it was too bad she couldn't see the side of the table, cabinet door, and wooden stairs that she bumped into the tripped over. After her constant obstacles, she finally reached her bedroom. But as soon as she opened the door, she saw a candle lit room with red rose petals on the bed.

Her heart stopped as she looked around and smiled. Just then, she felt strong arms circle her waist. She gasped then turned and saw the bunch of spiky hair she was looking for. As soon as her husband placed her down, Rukia was turned around and was given a smooth and loving kiss, which she of course returned. Minutes later, they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Happy anniversary Rukia."

"Happy anniversary Ichigo." He bent over and kissed his wife again. Then, he noticed what she was wearing. "Where did you get the coat?" Rukia quickly looked down then back up.

"Well, Rangiku gave it to me. She said I could borrow it sense I had little to wear as it was." Ichigo nodded then kissed his wife again. This time, one kiss led to another until they wouldn't stop. Ichigo slid his hand down Rukia's shoulders then reached the front of her coat. He unbuttoned the coat then it dropped onto the ground, revealing a short, silk, lavender night gown. Ichigo's eyebrow went up.

"I changed in Rangiku's car…just for you."

"You better have," he simply said then picked up his wife and placed her on the bed. He unzipped her boots and threw them to the side. As Rukia moved her hands through Ichigo's hair, she felt an oily substance on her finger tips. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at her hand. Ichigo's lustful expression did not change.

"What's this?"

"Me and the guys had a small party. They went crazy and threw some stuff at me. I have no idea what it is though. I'm just glad you reminded me of it." Rukia smirked.

"How about I wash that out for you."

Ichigo smirked. "That sounds good, as long as I can also wash you."

"Always," she said. Rukia kissed Ichigo one last time, then jumped up and headed to the bathroom to start the water. Ichigo sat at the edge of the bed looking in the direction Rukia went in, and then he turned to his phone once he heard it vibrate. He looked at the caller ID then picked up.

He didn't say a word as the voice on the other line spoke. "Good work today Agent Kurosaki. Your skills are truly improving." The happy pitched voice came from Ichigo's head master.

"Do you have to always call with that attitude of yours?"

"Oh, someone's not very happy. Did I interrupt the lovey- dovey time between Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait a minute Ichigo," Ichigo paused, "your missions have gotten better and faster. So far you've gotten rid of 7 assassins in this area in the past 2 weeks. The next few more missions will be given to you in the upcoming days. Keep up the good work and I will give you more advance assignments."

"I got it."

"And again, you've done well agent Kurosaki."

"Thanks Urahara. See ya." Ichigo closed his phone then placed it on the nightstand.

"Who was that?"

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia leaning on the door frame with a silk nightgown that had slid down her shoulders. Ichigo was trying his best to not jump up and pull Rukia back on the bed. He merely grinned and stood. "It was my boss. He said if I keep things going for the company, then I might get a promotion."

"That's good." Rukia said as Ichigo slid his arms around his wife's hips and pulled her in. "Why don't I reward you for your many good deeds." Ichigo nodded, kissed his wife then closed the bathroom door.

But as I said before, there are already secrets that are hidden….but there are many more to come.

* * *

**This is another idea that came to me. And yes, I got distracted from writing 'Powers in me' and all the other stories I'm trying to write. To the people reading my other stories, I promise I will update ASAP. I'm just getting distracted with school, house work, and social life. **

**To my new readers, thank you for reading this new story and look forward to more updates. **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanx you!**


	2. Where to now?

**Author's note: Well, I think it was yesterday that I got a review saying that another author has written a story similar to this one, but the story was deleted by the author. The author's name was 'Real-kill'.**

**So then I was like 'darn' and 'what am I gonna do', but then I started thinking that I wanted to continue this story. I never read the other story that got deleted so I didn't know someone else already did it, but I still want to continue.**

**Whoever has read it; I will try and not make things too similar to the other story. Please continue supporting me and reading and reviewing. Thanx!**

* * *

Weak assassins

Chapter 2: Where to now?

The next morning, Ichigo and Rukia jumped out of bed, realizing that both of them were late for work. They quickly took a shower, together, got dressed, slowly got dressed and headed out the door.

They kissed goodbye, headed into their cars and headed off. Rukia went in one direction while Ichigo went in the other. It took about 20 or even 25 minutes for the couple to reach their buildings. They exited their cars, continued into the building as if nothing was going on but changed their personalities once they entered the elevator.

**Armageddon building:**

The elevator went to the 30th floor of Rukia's building. As soon as the doors opened, she was welcomed with a "Good morning Agent 13." Ten women in their young 20's bowed down, welcoming the successful agent. Rukia said her good morning and went past them. The women, also known as her subordinates, followed Rukia into her office which had a perfect view of Tokyo. It showed the small buildings that had about 20 floors and Tokyo Tower was in the distance.

"Do you need anything agent 13?" one of Rukia's subordinates asked. Rukia turned from the window, sat in her comfy rolling chair and crossed her legs. "I would like two bagels with a coffee, if you would ever be so kind."

"I'll get it for you!" three of the 10 women said then went running to the kitchen area of the floor. The other women followed while the last one, a 15 year old girl bowed then went running after the others. As soon as she left, Rangiku entered the room with Momo Hinamori and Orihime Inoue.

"Morning Rukia."

"Hey guys," she answered Rangiku. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Orihime answered as she and Momo sat in chairs across from Rukia's desk and Rangiku sat at the edge of the desk. "We heard that you did a good job with getting rid of Toby Thomas. Yoruichi is proud of your work."

"It was nothing," Rukia said to Orihime, "I was just doing my job. But what about you guys? How have your jobs been?"

Orihime and Momo sighed. "My victim can't be found. No matter how much the company looks, and no matter how many security cameras we put up all over Tokyo, I just can't find him." Orihime answered.

"My victim got involved with a bank robbery and got shot. I couldn't even play with him." Momo said. Rangiku giggled then quickly stopped herself. "Hey that's not funny! The past six assignments I have been given either dealt with the person being killed by someone else or their stupidity took over and they got rid of themselves. Only you guys get the sensible people."

"Either way, I thought it was funny." Rangiku giggled. Rukia chuckled then jumped as she saw her subordinates coming into the room with cups of coffee in their hands and 2 bagels on a plate.

"Here are your bagels with a coffee agent 13!" they all said in union.

"Wow, ten coffees and 20 bagels. And I thought you were skinny." Rangiku teased. Rukia covered her face while Orihime and the others took some bagels and coffee. Rukia uncovered her face once she saw one of her subordinates placing the plate and coffee on her desk. "We'll be sure to me more assertive next time." The women placed the non used bagels and coffee on the table then happily left the room.

"I like them," Rangiku said with a bagel in her mouth. "They're funny."

**Asylum Building:**

Ichigo sat in his desk, looking out the window with a perfect view of Tokyo Tower. During the past seven years, he could get used to being in a 31 floored building. Then, a knock was heard at the door. He spun his chair around then sat up straight from his slouching position.

"You're here earlier than usual. Did Orihime kick you out of the house?"

"I don't want to hear it, Kurosaki." Uryu Ishida said then sat in one of the office chairs. "Anyway, Urahara contacted me last night and told me that you might be getting a promotion for more advanced assignments."

"And why would be tell you that?"

"Because I am another person who might be getting a promotion. If so, then that makes us partners."

"As if it wasn't bad enough that we work in the same building."

"Don't complain," Uryu pushed up his glasses, "at least you won't have Renji. I heard he's been getting sloppy lately."

"How so?" Uryu looked around and signaled Ichigo to come closer.

"I'm not bending over my desk to get closer to you."

"Fine, but I heard," Uryu looked around again, then whispered, "He's in love."

Ichigo paused then scratched the back of his head. "And how is that sloppy?"

"It's sloppy because you're in love with the person you're supposed to be killing!" Uryu covered his mouth. Ichigo's expression continued to show confusion and disbelief. Uryu took a deep breath then continued to whisper. "If any of you people have read the Asylum Law Code, you would have known that Law Code #17 states that gaining feelings towards your victims will either cause you to lose your job or have the company kill you and your new found lover. And Law Code #5 states that if you lose your job, you will be assassinated by one of the workers of the company."

"So either way, the assassin killer dies."

"Exactly," Uryu answered. "Renji is my friend too, so I want to try and get him out of this situation. I don't want him to end up like…"

"That's enough." Ichigo said then stood from his chair. "You can talk to him if you want to, but don't say anything that will tick him off. You know how stubborn he can be."

"I know how stubborn both he _and_ you can be. I really don't know how Rukia can handle you every single day."

"Shut up. I don't know how Orihime can handle _you_ every day."

"Orihime enjoys me."

"She won't once you two get married. You are her fiancé after all. She'll realize how much of a nerd you are and…"

"Hey Ichigo." Ichigo and Uryu turned and saw Sado Yasutora leaning on the door frame.

"Hey, what's up Chad?"

"Urahara wants you in his office right now. He wants you there too, Uryu." Both men nodded then headed out of the office while Chad walked off. They got on the elevator, Ichigo pressed the 31 button and they headed up one floor. As soon as the doors opened, they were greeted with a pie being thrown at them. Ichigo and Uryu ducked then looked in the direction of Urahara's desk.

"Oh, I see your skills have improved. I am so proud of my students!" Urahara smiled and clapped his hands. His feet were crossed on top of his desk and his green and white stripped hat covered his joyful eyes. Ichigo and Uryu walked in and took a seat next to each other. Urahara took his feet off of his desk then sat straight and intertwined his hands. "Based on what I've seen," he now said with a serious tone, "you two have been completing your missions more effortlessly. I see killing has become nothing to you."

The men said nothing.

Urahara continued, "I thought I would find something more advanced for you in the next two days, but as it turns out, I have something for you right now." Urahara pulled over a file that was on his desk and opened it. He took out two pictures and summary descriptions and handed them to Ichigo and Uryu.

"Momo Hinamori," Ichigo read.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi," Uryu read.

Urahara nodded. "We have reason to believe they are going to China to kill a woman named Kika Kotani. I will give you more information when you leave."

"Which is when?" Uryu asked.

"Tomorrow morning!" Urahara said happily.

"I can't leave tomorrow. That's too soon."

"Well you have no choice in the matter Ichigo. You're going tomorrow morning, at 8:00am, with Uryu Ishida and Renji Abarai as your partners."

"But why do we need Renji?"

"He needs to get his head out of the clouds." Urahara answered Ichigo. "I'm thinking this mission will help him with that. Plus," he said in a serious tone again, "I also heard that there will be reinforcement assassins going to assist Momo and Nemu. If you find them, make sure to kill them too. No matter who they are, kill them."Ichigo and Uryu nodded, put the pictures back in the folder and headed back to the elevator.

They headed back down to the 30th floor, and then headed back to Ichigo's office. Just as they got comfortable, Renji came knocking on the door. "Hey, I heard you two went to Urahara's office. What happened?"

Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other then back at Renji. "Have you ever been to China?"

**Armageddon building:**

Rukia and Orihime walked down the hallway and knocked on the door that said 'Yoruichi Shihoin'. As soon as they got the okay, the women headed inside. When they entered, they saw their head master sitting in her office chair with Nemu and Momo sitting in chairs next to each other. Rukia stood next to Nemu while Orihime stood next to Momo.

"So what's this about head master?" Momo asked.

Yoruichi smiled. "Well girls, I have an assignment for you. It's big and you have a time limit."

"I hate time limit missions," Orihime muttered.

"How long do we have with this mission?"

"Five days," Yoruichi answered Rukia.

"So where's the destination this time?" Nemu asked.

Yoruichi's smile went wider. "China."

* * *

**I like this chapter, even though it was shorter than I usually write, but its ok. You have to smart small and work your way up. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanx you**


	3. I hate airplanes

**Here's another chapter for all of my readers and supporters. I hope things are getting good for your tastes. If you want more action and suspense, I will try to bring it as much as possible. **

**And just to let everyone know, there is a moment in here that may seem repeated. That scene is supposed to be there for comedy purposes. This chapter may not seem like the others, but things will get better in later chapters. **

**Anyway, please review and continue supporting. Thanx**

* * *

Weak assassins

Chapter 3: I hate airplanes

"What? No way." Ichigo said in a surprised tone to his wife. She just got done telling him that she was going on a trip in the morning. He couldn't believe what Rukia had told him. The same day and time he was leaving for his trip, she was going to do the same thing.

Yeah, there was nothing strange about that at all.

"So is this a promotional trip?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes of silence. Rukia swallowed her food then looked up to her husband. "Actually it is. My boss told me I was doing great with my assignments. This trip might give me a higher place in the company."

"That's good." The couple continued to eat their food in silence. A few minutes later, Rukia had the courage to ask, "Is yours a promotional trip too?" Ichigo looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. My boss told me this will give me more advanced work. Plus I might have a partner since I'm not the only one who's giving a good name to the company."

"Who's your partner?"

"Uryu," Ichigo answered.

Rukia chuckled. "As if it wasn't bad enough you had to work in the same building."

"That's what I said to him. But yet again, he tossed the comment to the side. Anyway, is there anyone going on the trip with you?" Rukia nodded.

"Orihime is coming with me. My boss thought I might make things easier if someone went with me. I thought it was a good idea so I didn't argue with it." Ichigo nodded. The couple continued their meal in silence. It was about 8:30pm when Ichigo started doing the dishes. Rukia walked in after changing into her night clothes, which was a spaghetti strap red shirt with matching shorts. She leaned on the kitchen door frame and watched her husband clean dishes. As soon as he felt someone watching him, he turned to the door and saw Rukia grinning at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Rukia simply shook her head then pointed to the apron Ichigo was wearing. Ichigo ignored her, finished the dishes then dried off his hands. Rukia looked at the apron as he turned to face her. The apron as blue and had in white writing 'I can wash these dishes like a man'.

"So you like the apron I gave you for Christmas last year?"

"No," Ichigo answered, "I just didn't want to get my clothes wet and the apron was the only thing I had to cover them."

"Oh, but you could have used the other one I gave you for our anniversary." Rukia pointed with her thumb to the rack and saw the red apron that also said in white writing, 'My cleaning and cooking skills are better than yours'.

"Next time, I'm just not taking your presents." Rukia smiled, walked over to her husband and skillfully took his lips with hers. Ichigo gladly accepted and held his wife's hips. After a few minutes, they broke apart and stared at each other. "What was that for?"

Rukia smiled. "Can't I simply kiss my husband?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Plus," Rukia teased, "If I'm going on my trip, I won't see you for a while. I'm going to miss you." Ichigo smirked. Rukia paused. "What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing," Ichigo simply said then picked Rukia up and put her over his shoulder. "Hey!" she said as Ichigo moved up the stairs. "Put me down strawberry! I command you to put me down!"

* * *

**Ishida Residence:**

"Toothbrush?"

"Check"

"Toothpaste?"

"Check"

"Mr. Snuggles?"

"Check"

"An Ishida kiss?"

"A what?"

Orihime turned and saw her fiancé walking toward her. She smiled and kissed him once she felt his lips on hers. After about a minute, they broke apart and smiled. "Check," Orihime said. Uryu smiled then sat on the bed.

"So Rukia is going with you correct?"

"Yeah. My boss thought it would be easier to do this with someone I trusted so she suggested it."

"Who did?"

"Rukia did."

"Wait what?"

"I don't know. Now I'm confused." Orihime giggled. Uryu chuckled then got up to zip up his suitcase on the floor. "So are you ready to be partners with Ichigo?"

Uryu shrugged. "Not really, but you do what you have to do. He's my friend and all, but sometimes, well most of the time, he does something completely stupid and we both end up taking the fall."

"Hey, what are friends for." Uryu smiled then picked up his now zipped suitcase.

"But Orihime, promise me something."

Orihime paused from packing. "Sure, anything."

"Promise me that you won't be like Kurosaki. Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Orihime smiled. "I'm an Ishida, not a Kurosaki."

* * *

**The next morning**

Ichigo and Rukia both took the cap to the airport. They took their belongings out and went inside. The countless people walked to the ticket line and stood in the lines. Surprisingly, it wasn't as crowded as it usually was. The couple stepped to the side and looked at each other.

"You have your passport right?"

"Yeah."

"How about your wallet. You do forget it and you always cry to me…"

"Yes Rukia, I have everything. Try to worry about yourself more often." Rukia crossed her arms.

"Fine, but I don't want to get a phone call asking me for my credit card…" Rukia stopped when she felt Ichigo's sweet lips touching hers. She quickly responded by kissing him back, but she circled her arms around his neck. Their kiss was deep, passionate, and loving. It was a kiss that any woman would want and any man who loved their spouse would give them.

"Orihime, do I see love birds at the airport?" Ichigo and Rukia turned and saw Uryu and Orihime hand and hand walking up to them. "I do see lovebirds Uryu. A short one and a tall one." Orihime was never good when it came to jokes and comebacks.

"Well it's good to see you too Orihime." Rukia said then grabbed her bags again.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Of course." Rukia said, and then turned to Ichigo again. "Don't do anything reckless, strawberry."

"Same to you, midget." Rukia shook her head then kissed Ichigo one last time. She turned and saw Uryu and Orihime kissing goodbye. Once they were done, the women headed into the ticket line. The men headed into a different line and headed on their way.

Once they got their tickets, Rukia and Orihime went through the security system, surprisingly, without a problem. They left their things with the men who put the items on the plane and headed to the waiting area. Once there, they saw Nemu and Momo sitting side by side them. "How long have you two been here?" Rukia asked as soon as she and Orihime sat down.

"Since 4:00am." Momo answered then looked at her watch. "It's 7:30 right now."

"Why did you come so early?"

"Less traffic." Momo and Nemu answered in union to Orihime's question. "Anyway," Nemu started, "we should get going. It's better to get into the plane with less crowds coming into them."

"Are we aloud to get in early though?" Momo asked.

"Based on Yoruichi's connections, I think we're aloud to do whatever we want." Rukia and the others nodded then got up. They went past the groups of people and gave their names to the security guards. They recognized them and let them enter the empty plane. They got their assigned seats with about 10 minutes to spare before the 8:10 take off.

"It was nice of Yoruichi to give us first class seats isn't it?" Momo said. The women nodded.

"When you _are_ the best, you deserve the best." Orihime said.

"Now you're talkin'." Rukia said.

It was now 8:05. Ichigo, Uryu and now Renji were standing in line to enter the plane. Renji just happened to appear 5 minutes ago and cut everyone who wasn't of importance to him; which was everyone. Ichigo crossed his arms and waited for the complicated woman in front to continue on. At this rate, they were going to miss the takeoff.

"At this rate, we're going to miss the take off." Ichigo said. Uryu said nothing. "By the way," Ichigo continued, "what took you so long to get here Renji?"

Renji shrugged. "I had some things to do before coming."

"Couldn't you have done it last night?"

"No, it had to be done this morning." Ichigo ignored Renji for the time being and stepped up when the line started moving. They headed inside the plane when it was their turn and continued inside. "It was nice of Urahara to give us first class seats huh?" Uryu finally said after about 5 minutes of not talking.

"Yeah. This is actually nice." Ichigo said. They headed to the medium part of the plane while the other passengers headed to the back. Ichigo and the others were too busy taking care of their belonging that they hadn't noticed the four recognizable women they passed on the way into the plane.

Then, at 8:20am, the plane took off.

Rukia and the others read magazine and news reports while Ichigo and Uryu were talking. Renji was simply looking around randomly. The sun was coming up and the view was beautiful. The higher they went, the more magnificent the sunrise was becoming. Rukia couldn't believe the sight of it; neither could Ichigo. It reminded him of the time he proposed to Rukia. It was sunrise when he proposed in the park. He woke her up bright and early, took her to the empty park in Karakura town and proposed to her. Her tears of joy were obvious as the sun made them shine with a bright sparkle. Ichigo smiled at the thought. Rukia continued to observe the marvelous sky until she was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she felt Momo getting up from her seat.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back." she whispered. Rukia nodded then looked back out of the window. On the other hand, Renji recognized that face as the woman got up and headed to the bathroom. He took out a manila folder, took out Momo's picture and looked up and down until he was sure. Once he realized he wasn't losing his mind, he called Ichigo's name. Said man looked over at Renji.

"What's up?"

Renji pointed to the picture. "Momo Hinamori is on this plane." Ichigo and Uryu focused more on Renji's words. "How do you mean?"

"She got up from one of the front seats and headed to the bathroom at the top of the plane. She's here."

"Maybe, but there are too many witnesses. We can't act rashly." Uryu said. Ichigo agreed. The men kept their eyes at the front of the plane, then jumped when they saw Momo coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah that's her." Ichigo confirmed.

"Let me just be sure." Uryu said as he got up and headed to where Momo took her seat.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"Something you would have done if he didn't do it first." Ichigo said to Renji. He simply shrugged. Ichigo and Renji focused back at Uryu who now reached where Momo was. Uryu looked down in the seat. Momo automatically jumped.

"No, no please don't be startled. I just need to ask you…Rukia?" Ichigo stood a little when he heard his wife's name. Rukia looked over and looked into Uryu's shocked eyes.

"Uryu? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? And where is…"

"Uryu?"

"Orihime?" Uryu turned to his future wife. Now Renji stood up. Ichigo went from his seat and headed to where Uryu was.

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo?"

"Orihime?"

"Nemu Kurotsuchi?"

"Renji!"

"Shut up Renji!" Ichigo and the other said to Renji who was still in the back of the plane.

"What are you doing here Rukia? Do you know you're on the plane to China?"

"Of course I do," Rukia answered her husband. "China is where my assigned location is. But what are you doing here?"

"My location is in China, too."

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?" one of the plane assistants asked. Everyone turned to her.

"Nothing," Uryu answered, "we just had a run in with our family. We were trying to find out why all of us were on the plane to China, but now I see…"

"China? Oh dear no sir, this is not the plane to China."

"?"

"What do you mean this isn't the plane to China?" Orihime asked. Suddenly, Rukia and Ichigo's phone rang. They both picked up.

"What?" they said in union.

"Hey, I just remembered to tell you, you're not going to China." Their bosses said.

"Then where are we going?"

"You're going to Egypt. I'll send information when you get there. Keep up the good work." Yoruichi and Urahara hung up, leaving Ichigo and Rukia dumbfounded. They didn't even notice they both had the same facial expressions.

"This plane is to go to Egypt." The assistant said.

The couple looked at the assistant angrily. "Is that so?"

* * *

**Well this was a chapter I didn't expect. Lol. I tried to make it a little 'OMG' like thing, but…I have no idea how I made it. Either way I hope you liked it. **

**You might be a little confused, but everything will be explained in the next chapter. **

**This chapter was a little funny. I will try and make it more sexy and mysterious next time. Anyway, I hope you liked it and look forward to more updates. Thanx for reading!**

**Please review!**


	4. Surprises in Egypt

**To start off, I would like to thank my reviewers. I'm glad you enjoy my story and like where it's going. I will try and make things even better and add some things that may surprise you. **

**Also, about Egypt, I was thinking that Egypt would be more fun for everyone to go. When it came to China, I was thinking about the group facing Kika at the Great Wall, but then I thought about…other things. You'll have to read to find out. ^^**

**Anyway, thanks again for everyone's support. Please continue reviewing and looking forward to updates.**

**And because I didn't say this very often and everyone else says it….I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Weak assassins

Chapter 4: Surprises in Egypt

After over 7 of airplane sitting and asking their bosses constant questions, Ichigo and the others arrived in Cairo, Egypt and headed to their hotels. Ichigo and Rukia appeared in their assigned hotel room. They were in separate buildings of course, but remembering their encounter on the plane was what made them close for the time being. Ichigo still couldn't believe Rukia's trip was in China as well as his, but then at the same time, her boss changes to Egypt, a location Ichigo also had. _"This is a little too weird," _he thought while sitting on the bed and taking his shoes off. He had a room to himself with a queen size bed. The view of Egypt was just as beautiful as the sunset on the plane. In the distance, there were pyramids and even Khafre's Pyramid. Close to that was the legendary Sphinx. That was the first thing on Ichigo's list of 'Things to see'. It also happened to be on Rukia's. She was looking at the same pyramids and had her eyes glued to the sphinx. She was observing everything from her private balcony and breathing in the fresh Egyptian air…until she was rudely interrupted when her phone rang.

She sighed, looked at the caller ID and answered. "You better have a good explanation for this."

"I think you're forgetting who's your boss, Rukia." Yoruichi teased.

Rukia sighed then sat on the bed. "Anyway, why did you put us on the plane to Egypt?"

"Because Kika switched her location. I thought I told you this already. Anyway, I got new information saying that she's a traveler. She doesn't stay in one place for long. My guess is she's going to stay in Egypt for about a week, but you and the others still need to keep your deadline and be back in Japan on the seventh day. Remember, you have 5 days to complete your mission."

"Alright, but do you know why she came into town?"

"There's an Egyptian event going on known as 'Gisei'. It's also a Japanese word for 'Sacrifice'. She is sponsoring the event. That's why she had to move so quickly and on such short notice. The event will be held in three days, until then, I want Nemu and Momo to follow her and try to figure out her movement patterns while you and Orihime do whatever you want."

"…wait what? Do whatever we want?"

"Yes," Yoruichi said happily. "You and Orihime have been through crap. So I'm deciding to let you do what you want for today. Look around, buy things, buy **me** things, do whatever you want for today. Consider it a break from working so hard these past few months."

"But Nemu and Momo have been through worse."

"This is a one day vacation for you and your friend. I suggest you take it."

"Understood," Rukia said.

"I will call Nemu and Momo and let them know about the current situation. Well, with best of luck, Senebti." As Yoruichi hung up, Rukia looked at her phone then closed it. Just then, Orihime knocked on the door and entered. Rukia grinned at her friend while she sat on the bed.

"So did Yoruichi call you about anything?"

Rukia nodded. "You want to go see the pyramids?"

* * *

After about 10 minutes of talking to Urahara, Ichigo hung up his phone and looked at Uryu and Renji, who were now sitting on the couch in Ichigo's room.

"So what did he say?" Uryu asked.

"Kika is a traveler. She moves from time to time, but for this purpose, she had to come here."

"How do you mean?"

"There's an event going on known as 'Gisei'. She's the sponsor of it. This event deals with chosen people sacrificing themselves to the ancient Pharaohs. The event is going on in three days. I'm guessing the assassins will be there as well. We have to keep a sharp eye on them."

"But there are two of them and three of us. We can take them."

"But they may have reinforcements in case anything goes wrong." Ichigo said to Renji.

"Either way, what does he want us to do for now?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo sighed. "He wants us to look around and buy stuff. He also said take lots of pictures."

"…wait, a vacation?"

"I don't know. He's Urahara. No one can ever guess what he's saying or what he means." Ichigo said while resting on his knees.

"Anyway, how are we supposed to find Nemu and Momo? We can't take them out if we can't find them? Plus it serves as a problem considering that they're friends with Orihime and Rukia." Ichigo sat up from his resting position. "Remember on the plane, Rukia and Orihime were with both assassins. It's possible that their friends could be assassins and they may not know it. We have to take extra precautions and make sure we don't get them involved." Ichigo and Renji nodded.

"I get all of that," Ichigo said, "but how are we going to find them?"

"Found them," Renji said as he pointed out of the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. The men stood and looked outside to find Rukia, Orihime, Nemu and Momo walking down the almost empty street. The men quickly got dressed, got what they needed and headed out.

Meanwhile, Rukia and Orihime were holding a single large map, trying to find which destination they wanted to go to first. "It's not fair that Yoruichi gave you guys the day off while we have to follow this Kika person." Momo said as she looked around at the street stores.

"Don't worry," Rukia said, "she'll give you your break in no time."

"Kika Kotani has been spotted." Everyone looked up and saw the short red haired traveler getting onto one of the tour trucks. There was a man standing on the side of the truck. "Witness the beautiful pyramids of Giza. There are only so many spots left ladies and gentleman. First few people who fill up the truck will receive a t-shirt from the hit band 'Love Live Forgotten'. Just then, Orihime grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her over to the car. Rukia grabbed Nemu and Nemu grabbed Momo. The girls entered the truck along with some other people. Not long after that, the car was full. The man went into the truck and the tour begun. But during that time, Ichigo and the others just caught up with the tour truck, which had departed.

"Great," Renji started, "Rukia and the others are stuck with their assassin friends. We have to catch up with them."

"Renji?" everyone turned and saw a girl with long red hair and tattoos on her forehead and arms that matched Renji's. She was wearing a belly dancing outfit with bells around her ankles and wrists. Her hair was pulled back and high on her head and there was a single red stone on her forehead.

"Angelina?" Renji and the girl hugged each other tightly and hit each other's backs when they broke apart. "It's been such a long time since I last saw you. How have you been lil brother?"

"Little brother?" Ichigo and Uryu freaked. The siblings looked at the men as if they were crazy. As it turns out Angelina was about Rukia's height. There was no way Renji could have been a 'little brother'. He never even told anyone he had siblings.

"What's wrong with you guys? Haven't I told you about Angelina?"

Ichigo and Uryu shook their heads.

"She's my Egyptian half sister. She was born first so she calls me her little brother."

"_That makes a little more sense," _Ichigo thought.

"Anyway Renji," Angelina said, "I heard you were in a bit of a pickle. Is there something I can do to help?"

"Actually yeah. We need to follow the tour truck that just left here not too long ago. We have friends in there and some people that we have to get rid of."

"Oh, are you still working as a…?"

"Yeah. I'm here on business and we need two women who were on that truck." Angelina nodded then saluted. "Don't worry lil brother. Leave everything to me. I got a friend who's a fast driver and can do anything in less than two minutes. And trust me, I mean anything." Angelina went back into the building she came out of.

"How can someone catch up with a truck full of people on a sandy terrain in less than two minutes?" Uryu wondered.

"When it comes to Angelina, anything is possible." Renji said.

* * *

After about 7 minutes, the tour truck slowed down from the rugged terrain and started to come to the pyramids. Everyone looked to their right and saw the large, tall structures. Orihime's mouth was wide while her camera was right in her hands.

"Are you happy with what you see?" the group looked over and saw Kika turned around in her seat smiling at them. Orihime quickly nodded. "I'm very happy. I always wanted to see the pyramids of Giza but I was always too busy with work."

"What's your job?" Orihime paused. Rukia kept her eyes on her friend.

"I work as an analyst for data. Whatever comes into the system, I look for what needs to be found and give it to my boss. It's a job that keeps me busy."

"Well that seems troublesome, but its understand able considering most people's situation in this messed up economy. Life just can't be the same anymore." Kika laughed. Her laugh was settling. It was more of a chuckle then a laugh. Her voice was calm and had a bit of a settle accent to it. It seemed relaxing. "So what's your name?" Rukia was taken out of her thoughts when Kika asked her the question.

"Oh, I'm Rukia. Rukia Kurosaki."

"Oh, Japanese huh?" I always wanted to go back there, but I never seem to have a reason to."

"So you've been there before?"

"Yes, but the past is behind me and I refuse to talk about it." Kika turned and looked out the window again. Orihime was already looking out of the open window and taking pictures like crazy. It was a good thing she brought more than one disposable camera and a memory card for her spare camera. No one knows why she loves pictures so much. It just made her happy.

After a few minutes, Rukia turned to Nemu, who was sitting behind Orihime and put her elbow on the top of the seat. "Do you know why Yoruichi wanted us to target Kika?" Rukia whispered. Nemu got out the informational folder from her bag and read the info Yoruichi had given.

"Kika has committed murder crimes and was even a part of a robbery scheme that was in Kyoto, Japan last year. She was also known as a partner in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and a lot of other things." Nemu read. "I'm guessing Yoruichi wanted us to get rid of this problem so nothing else bad happened?"

"She looks so innocent and sweet." Rukia muttered.

"It's always the quiet ones." Momo said with her arms crossed. Minutes later, the truck completely stopped. The driver, the same man making the announcement, got out and helped the passengers get off of the truck. As soon as everyone was off everyone faced him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now about to get an exclusive first look inside the legendary Sphinx." Rukia's eyes widened then she looked up and saw the nose and head of the sphinx that she so wanted to see. She completely forgot that she was standing at a close distance to her target and she could have taken her out there. "Everyone is allowed to take pictures but please, do not get separated and do not touch anything. Whoever removes anything out of the pyramid will be cursed and killed in an uncertain manner. Then, Momo raised her hand. Everyone turned to her.

"Yes ma'am, do you have a question?"

"Yes, you said if we remove _anything_ then we will be cursed and killed. Is that including sand?"

Rukia slapped her head. "No ma'am, that does not include sand."

"Thank you." Momo smiled. The tour guide slowly opened the already half way opened door and handed out flashlights. "There are small amounts of flashlights so people must pair up and share." Rukia and Orihime paired up while Nemu and Momo did the same. Kika was by herself while everyone else was paired with either another person or with 2 extra people. Everyone headed inside of the dark pyramid, leaving themselves to find the mysteries of the monument.

Meanwhile…

"AHHH!" the 'men' freaked as Angelina's friend Pablo was driving. The roads were bumpy and luckily clean. No one was walking around. Even if they were, they wouldn't see the small minivan that sped past them. With every few blinks, Ichigo saw himself getting closer and closer to the pyramids where the tour truck went to. Then, they reached the truck that had taken the passengers. As soon as they reached their destination, Uryu got out of the van and threw up. Ichigo was trying to get out of the van without falling over from dizziness while Renji and Angelina gave each other a high-five. "One minute and 52 seconds. That's a new record Pablo."

"Si, me conque bueno." He smiled. The siblings looked over and saw Ichigo and Uryu with their troubles.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Renji asked. "We have to get going and catch up with everyone." Ichigo and Uryu madly looked at Renji. He ignored them and faced the sphinx. "It seems like everyone went inside."

"Pablo and I will wait for you guys to come out. We feel very uncomfortable when it comes to entering pyramids." Renji nodded then turned to Ichigo and Uryu, who now got over their car troubles. Ichigo gave Uryu a piece of gun and focused back on Renji. "So what's the plan?"

"Move in, try to get Rukia and the others out of there and deal with the assassins. We could at least try asking questions and other things. We don't have to kill them just yet." Uryu said lightly. Angelina gave the guys their own flashlight then headed back into the van with Pablo. Once they were ready, they headed inside.

* * *

"Please stay close everyone. It is easy to get lost in here." The tour guide said. Everyone continued to follow the main flashlight in the front of the group while still observing. Orihime would shine the flashlight on something then take a picture. Shine on something else then take a picture. The camera alone was enough flash to be called a flashlight. Rukia couldn't take the constant stopping and starting, along with the bright flashes, but it made Orihime happy, so she continued with the torture. Momo wasn't having such a good time either. Nemu wouldn't stop touching things. She would pick something up then put it back. No matter what it was, Nemu just had to touch it. Once in a while, she would take a picture and say, "Master Mayuri would enjoy this", but Momo kept freaking out so she merely took pictures. Rukia smiled as she watched her friends. But she kept her eyes of Kika. She was their main target after all. She continued to move with the group and observe things from time to time, but she still had to observe her movement so she could know when to attack during these five days.

Suddenly, an echoing howl was heard. Everyone paused and turned around to where they entered. "Was that anyone in the back group?" all flashlights went to Rukia and the others. They turned to the front group and shook their heads. Then, the howl was heard again. Seconds later, sound of shattered glass was heard. Momo screamed. "Who moved something? Who took something? Sand counts! Sand does count!"

"Pull yourself together Momo!" Rukia said while grabbing her friend's arms and trying to calm down herself. "It's probably someone trying to play tricks on us or something happened that…"

"RAWR!" a small amount of girls squealed when they heard the sounds. Just then, footsteps were heard. There were numerous ones, increasing, and heading right at the group of scared travelers, except Nemu. She simply looked interested.

As the footsteps got closer, Momo held Rukia tighter along with Orihime. Then the footsteps stopped. They seemed to stop right in front of Rukia and her group. There was a long silent pause then…

"How annoying." A low voice said. Then, a bright light shined up and showed a man with tattoos on his head and his hair was pulled back. His eyes showed pure darkness and his tattoos only made things worse. Girls constantly started screaming to their highest pitch. Momo fainted.

"Ladies please stop screaming!" another two lights appeared behind the man. As the lights came into view the faces became clearer. Rukia squinted her eyes to make sure she wasn't losing herself from fear.

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia? Are you ok?" Ichigo shined the light on his wife. Her eye was twitching as well as her lip and her eyes were holding back tears. She ran up to Ichigo and attacked him. He fell to the ground with Rukia right on top of him. She grabbed his arm and bit it as hard as she could. Ichigo tried to push her off of him, but he stopped once he heard her lightly sobbing. He looked up at her and sat up. Rukia kept her head down. Her silky, long black hair covered her face. "Che, you're such a pain." Then, Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms. She was surprised at first that he would randomly do this, of all things in front of people, but she didn't care right now. Right now, she wanted to be held by her husband. Because strangely, she missed him.

* * *

All the while, Angelina and Pablo were drinking their juice boxes and listening to the screams and sounds that same from inside of the sphinx.

"Yo dicho no para caminar por."

"I know you did Pablo." Angelina said then sipped her juice box again.

* * *

After a full day of following people around and taking pictures, everyone headed to their rooms and got ready to go to bed early. Rukia headed into her room after helping Momo into her room. She was still shocked about Renji's 'impressive' appearance. Rukia was shaken at that moment, but to her, Momo should have gotten over it. _"It wasn't _that_ scary," _Rukia thought as she took off her shirt.

"Hey Rukia." Rukia jumped when she saw Nemu's head popped out of the door that connected their hotel rooms together. Rukia had a single door that connected with Nemu's room. Rukia put her shirt back on and calmed down once again. "Yes Nemu?"

"Did I leave my black jacket with you?"

"Black jacket? Why would you even carry a jacket in Egypt?"

"…..did I leave my jacket with you?"

"No Nemu. Maybe someone…"

"Thank you." Nemu simply said then closed the door. Rukia shook her head, got undressed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Room 1527." Ichigo read from the room key card that he had. Strangely, he had found a black jacket when he was outside of the sphinx. As kind hearted as Ichigo Kurosaki was, he wanted to return the jacket to its owner. So he headed down the street to the hotel called Egyptian Inn and headed inside. Right now, Ichigo was leaning against the side of the elevator and waited for the numbers to change to his floor. But as soon as he heard girls giggling, he slightly turned and saw three teenage Egyptian girls looking and smiling right at them. He merely sighed and paid no attention to them. As soon as the elevator went to his floor, Ichigo got off; but not without hearing fan girl screams as the elevator closed.

"Even when I'm out of town," Ichigo muttered. He then looked at the card again to check the number. As he turned the corner while reading the room numbers, he saw _her_. Nemu Kurotsuchi, the woman who was also the assassin he had to kill. She was one of the reasons why he was on the plane to China, which was actually the plane to Egypt. Ichigo leaned against the wall and watched as Nemu tried to open the door that said '1527'. After a few tires of picking the lock failed, she walked over to room '1528', used the key to get inside and closed the door. Ichigo looked around and slowly took out his spare gun from his back pocket. If he was going to do this, he needed to do it skillfully and quick. He headed over to room 1528, picked the lock with a paperclip he found in his pocket and slowly headed inside.

Ichigo observed his surroundings. It seemed like a normally quiet and settle room. There was a door a few feet away from the bed. That must have been the closet. The shower water was running. _"She must be in there," _Ichigo thought. Suddenly, the water turned off. Ichigo took this chance to put his gun back in his pocket. _"If I get the assassin now then I could at least get some answers," _he thought while still saying alert. He leaned on one of the side of the bathroom door and waited for assassin to come out. He heard the sink turn on and off. Then moments later, the door opened. Ichigo took quick action and wrapped his arms around his captive. Just then, he felt his captive grab his arms and kick his private area.

Ichigo went on the ground hard while holding his now wounded spot. "Ichigo?" said man looked up and saw his wife. "Rukia?"

"What the hell are you doing coming into people's rooms and grabbing them? What are you some kind of rapist?" Ichigo completely ignored his pain, stood up and looked down at Rukia.

"Just so you know, was trying to give back your jacket. You left it when you went on the tour guide truck. I was trying to do something nice for you and this is what I get back?" Rukia looked down at the jacket. She grabbed it, realizing it was her friend's and placed it over the couch rest in the room.

"Thanks," she said lightly, "but how did you get in here?"

Ichigo paused. "Long story short, there was a card and I used it." Rukia grinned. Ichigo looked at his wife then started blushing profusely. Once Rukia noticed that he was looking power than usual, she looked down then realized that the right side of her robe had slid down her shoulder; showing the entire right side of her chest. Rukia quickly dressed herself back in the robe then turned her head with a slight blush on her face. Ichigo looked over and found her quick actions adorable. But once Rukia looked back at him, she found herself in his arms again. Ichigo wrapped his arms, this time, protectively around Rukia. She always loved how his arms seemed to match with her small figure. Rukia would never admit it, but even _she_ knew she was small.

Rukia responded in the embrace by doing the same action Ichigo did. When they separated, Ichigo cupped Rukia's face and went straight for her lips. She reacted by doing the same action. Once she felt Ichigo lick the bottom of her lip, she gave him access into her. She gasped when she felt their kiss deepen. Minutes went by and the couple finally had to part for air. They breathed heavily then Ichigo leaned his head on top of Rukia's.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm," she gently responded.

"I have to get going." Rukia lifted her head just as Ichigo did. "Its getting late and it's been a long day. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow alright." Rukia hesitated but she nodded. Ichigo kissed her forehead then turned to exit the room. Just as he opened the door, Rukia ran over and hugged him from behind. Ichigo quickly turned around, just then remembering that his gun was in his back pocket. Luckily, Rukia didn't feel or see a thing thanks to his long black top he so luckily wore that day. Ichigo focused back on Rukia once he saw her shining violet eyes staring right at him. The current blush on her face was still present but it seemed like the shade became redder.

"Please, don't go away." As she said this, it sounded as if she was a lost puppy. Maybe that's why the blush on her face became redder. Rukia Kuchiki, not a Kurosaki, would never do something like this. It was childish of her. But right now, she didn't care. All she wanted was her husband. She didn't care if her movements and words were childish. She didn't care if a top assassin like her acted like a puppy in front of her husband. She didn't care. After being away from Ichigo for so long, it caused her to act like this.

"We might have been together all this time Ichigo, but right now, I just want you here with me. Is that not enough?" Ichigo's eyes widened with Rukia's words. He smiled then closed the door.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Armageddon building:**

"So what do you think Yoruichi wants?" Isane Kotetsu asked.

"I don't know," Rangiku Matsumoto answered as they reached head master Yoruichi's office. "But whatever it is, we have to take the job without any complaints this time. I don't want to end up having a mission like the last few I've had with you."

"I'm telling you Rangiku, head master ordered those bombs to go off."

"Either way, no complaints." Isane sighed then nodded. Rangiku opened the door and headed inside. The women took their seats and looked at their smiling head master.

"So why did you call us here head master?" Rangiku asked after a few seconds. Yoruichi pulled over a manila folder and gave the picture to them. "Kalia Kotani?"

"Yes, she is Kika Kotani's twin sister. They have a history together except Kalia has only committed one crime in her whole life. She was dragged into a murder by her sister. The crime happened a few years ago in Tokyo. Ever since then, Kalia has been trying to leave her past behind and move on. But, thanks to some inside information from the research center downstairs, I found out that the Kotani's are an international traveling business. They sponsor at events around the world, host things of their own and many other things."

"For someone who's trying to forget what she has done, why do we have to track down and kill her?" Isane asked.

Yoruichi continued to smile. "You're not going to kill her. You're going to save her from getting killed?"

"Is there another assassins organization trying to kill her?" Rangiku asked surprised.

"No, as it turns out, Momo, Nemu and the others may possibly be trying to kill Kalia Kotani as we speak. Remember, they are twins who hold the same business. Our company might have been following Kalia all along and Kika could be anywhere. But for right now, you and Isane are going to Egypt and stopping this assassination party."

"Why can't you just call Nemu and the others and tell them what you found out?"

Rangiku slapped her head. "It's less fun for me if I do that. Plus you guys haven't been to Africa, much less on a vacation so you deserve it."

"But it's much easier to us…"

"Alright thank you head master." Rangiku said while grabbing Isane's arm and pulling her out of the room.

"Your plane leaves tomorrow at nine. Be ready!"

"We got it!" Rangiku waved before closing the door. Yoruichi pulled the file over and observed the information in it. She read the origin, birth location, parent's identification, and then stopped. What she found out about the parents made her eyes wide.

"How the hell could I have missed that?" she said then grabbed the phone. She tapped the #12 speed dial and seconds later the other end picked up.

"What do you want Yoruichi. I am very busy."

"Listen Mayuri, I don't care very much right now. I need you to find everything you know about Jade Kotani. Whatever you find, I want it sent to me the moment you find it."

* * *

**To be honest, I had no idea how to end this chapter. I had to find where to begin, how to start and all that other stuff. But I did it and left it with a twist and a cliffhanger. I'm so good.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the constant moving and everything. If I did, I will explain in the next update. **

**By the way, Pablo is an Egyptian who can only speak Spanish. That was the language he used. I don't know Spanish and I probably did something wrong, but I looked the words up and that's what I got.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Please continue supporting and reading. Love ya! **

**Words and phrases used…**

**Gisei- Sacrifice**

**Senebti- Egyptian for 'Goodbye'**

**Pablo line 1- "Si, me conque bueno." Means 'Yes, I so good'. **

**Pablo line 2- "Yo dicho no para caminar por." Means 'I said not to go in'**


	5. No way

**Okie doki, here's another chapter for all of my peeps.**

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I know it was full of confusion and all of the new names, faces and characters, but don't worry, that will be explained and sorted out. I know there are a lot of twists and things so I hope in not confusing anyone. If so, then just bare with me. You will be surprised with what the future chapters bring.**

**By the way, Pablo is in here and I used some Spanish again. I even used some French. I probably got something wrong…again so I'm just letting you know. Lol**

**Now let's get to the story shall we. Thank you to my reviewers and please continue reading and supporting. Thanx you! **

* * *

Weak assassins

Chapter 5: No way

The Egyptian sun was on the peak of rising. There was no cloud in sight and the air was filled with the freshness of a brand new day. The opened sliding glass door let in the cool breeze that gently blew the curtains into the room. But in that room laid Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. Ichigo's arm was around Rukia's naked waist while hers was wrapped around Ichigo's bare chest.

The sound of a vibrating phone is what woke up Mrs. Kurosaki. Rukia stirred and slowly opened her eyes to the lightly lidded room. She looked up to find Ichigo sound asleep. She then turned to the nightstand and checked her phone. She opened it to find a new text message. She pressed the review key that read…

From Orihime

Yoruichi has found new information. Come to my room now. It's urgent.

Sent 3:15am

Rukia checked the clock. It read 3:16am. Rukia looked back over at her sleeping husband and smiled at him. She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Ichigo." She whispered. She slowly got up, got dressed and headed to Orihime's room. She headed a few doors down, knocked on the door, and waited for Orihime to let her in. Once she did; they headed into the living room and sat with the rest of the group. "So what did she say?"

Orihime took out some paperwork from the printer in the room and read from the paper. "Your current target, Kika Kotani has a twin sister names Kalia Kotani. She is a woman who committed one crime in Tokyo. She is trying to leave her life behind and continue on with her family's company. Both Kika and Kalia play important roles in their international traveling family business."

"Wait a minute," Momo said. Everyone turned to her. "So basically, we may be either facing Kalia or Kika? Kika has committed more crimes and we need to hunt her down, but this may also be Kalia?"

"That's it," Orihime answered then continued reading. "Also, while looking into the Kotani's family history, I found information that may be of some use to you. I searched further into the father and mother's history. As it turns out, Jade Kotani was originally named Cleopatra Selene, a name inherited from her ancestors. She was a peasant girl who helped people around a small village she lived in. As times got rough; she escaped Egypt, hid on a plane that went to Japan and started a new life. She met Jordan Kotani and married him and took over the company. I also found out a distinct difference about the twins that you could use to see which Kotani is who. It's the only thing that determines who is who. When the twins were born, Kalia had to problems coming out of the womb."

"Why do we have to know this part?" Rukia muttered. Momo elbowed her friend.

"The doctors had no other choice but to have a C-section. During this procedure, the doctor accidentally cut Kalia on her…oh gosh."

"What is it?" Momo asked.

Orihime gulped. "He left a mark on her inner right thigh." Everyone froze.

"Wait, wait, wait," Rukia started, "so the only difference to tell which twin is which is to see if the mark is on the inside of Kalia's inner thigh?"

"That's what Yoruichi's saying." Nemu said.

"Anyway, please keep up the good work and look forward to more surprises. Good luck, signed Yoruichi." Orihime folded the paper then put it on the bed. "I don't think I can do this."

"We have no choice in the matter," Nemu said. "Yoruichi gave us this mission because she believed we were skilled enough to handle this. You must admit, we've been through worse than this. The least we can do is find out if Kika is here. If not, then we can tell Yoruichi and see how things go from there." Everyone nodded, and then got up to leave the room.

"By the way, we move out at 6:00." Orihime said. Everyone grunted then headed out.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Ichigo couldn't get over the feeling that something was on his body. He twisted and turned in the bed until he got so annoyed that he jumped up and looked around. But once he saw the sliding glass door open, he calmed down, called himself an idiot, then hid his face in his hands. Then he noticed something important, where was Rukia? He lifted his face to see half of the bed empty.

"_Don't tell me that she…" _Ichigo thought while moving the covers up then putting them back. Moments later, the room door opened, revealing Rukia dragging herself into the room. The sun was on the horizon so it was still a little dark. Rukia rubbed her eyes then opened them to find Ichigo looking at her with his unreadable expression. Ichigo looked over at the nightstand then back at Rukia.

"Where were you at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Orihime texted me and asked if she could see me. It was an emergency." Rukia simply answered. Ichigo sighed then scratched the back of his head.

"Well, whatever it was, it's between you and Orihime; so I won't ask what she wanted. I'm just glad you're back and at normal size."

"Yeah, thanks…wait, what did you say?" Ichigo looked back up from the bed.

"Well, when I woke up and saw you gone, I thought that maybe you shrunk in your sleep. You know how some people grow in their sleep. Well I thought you…OW DAMN IT RUKIA!"

As soon as she heard the work 'shrunk', Rukia grabbed the closest and hardest object in the room, which was a collection of closet hangers, and threw them right at Ichigo's head. "You think I shrunk? You think I shrunk? I'll show you shrunk strawberry!"

Ichigo jumped from the bed and tried to walk over to Rukia but then she threw a box that happened to be in the small hotel room closet. Ichigo hit the ground with the box right in his face. Rukia looked over at the clock then sighed. "I don't even have time for you. I have to get going early so stop bugging me." she said then closed the bathroom door. Ichigo moved the heavy box then placed it on the floor.

"What the hell is in here anyway?" as soon as he asked this, he saw that the box had one lid open with the other closed by tape. He opened the other lid and peaked inside. His eyes widened once he realized what he found. He put his hand inside and picked up and 9 millimeter gun that first caught his eyes. He opened the box completely and found other guns and weaponry. He even found a riffle that needed to be assembled. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. Guns, weapons, riffles, anything else could have been in that box. Was Rukia also a…? _"No way. She can't be."_ Ichigo shook his head. He then remembered Nemu had gone into the room last night. Maybe she put the guns in Rukia's closet as a safe keeping place. Ichigo stood from the floor and knocked on the bathroom door. The shower water was still running.

"Rukia?"

"What?' she answered

"I'm heading off to work. I'll see you soon alright?"

"Will I see you again tonight?"

Ichigo paused then smiled. "Of course." He then knew there was a smile on Rukia's face.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Ichigo said then got dressed. But before he left, he made sure to take the box of guns and weaponry with him.

After about half an hour, Ichigo headed to Uryu's hotel room. Ichigo knocked on the door and waited to enter. As soon as he did, he dragged the box he took from Rukia's room and put it in the living room. "What the hell is this Ichigo?" Uryu asked. Ichigo opened the box and showed his friend. Uryu's expression was the same that Ichigo had the first time he opened the box.

"Ichigo, did Urahara send all of these to you?"

"No," Ichigo answered sadly, "I found these in Rukia's hotel room closet. I think it's possible that Nemu and Rukia share rooms at times and Nemu hid them in the closet for safe keeping."

"Good work though. Now we have the main supply of the assassin's weapons. But I have a question Ichigo," said man looked at his friend. "What were you doing in Rukia's hotel room?" Ichigo paused. Uryu already knew the answer. He merely wanted to see Ichigo's reaction; which was priceless. It took Ichigo a few seconds to realize that he didn't answer Uryu's question. He then shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I returned a jacket and I ended up finding Rukia's hotel room. I stayed the night and that's it. Now, the sun's almost up. Let's head to breakfast in 30 minutes. Wake up Renji alright." Ichigo said while walking out of the door then closed it. He headed back into his room and sat on the bed. He looked out of the sliding glass window, which he opened when he went back in his room. He watched as the sun came higher and higher into the sky.

"_Rukia, don't get involved. Please don't get involved."_

* * *

"Rukia! How could you lose over 100,000 dollars worth of weaponry in one day? Every single weapon and item we needed in catching Kika was in that box. What happened to it?"

"I don't know," Rukia answered a freaking Momo. "I had it yesterday. I left the airport with it I know I did."

"I'm just surprised that it got past security." Nemu muttered.

"Anyway, retrace your steps. What do you remember doing yesterday?"

Rukia closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "we left the airport, came into out rooms, left the box in the closet, took the day off and followed Kika or Kalia or whoever around, came home, took a shower, found Ichigo…"

"Ichigo?" the girls freaked. Rukia shot her eyes open when she realized what she just confessed…and what she just started.

"Ichigo came into your room last night?" Orihime asked surprised.

"What happened? What did he do?" Momo happily asked, forgetting about her freaking out over the lost box.

"Yeah what happened?" Nemu said in her unemotional voice but still seemed fascinated.

Rukia couldn't help but curse herself for saying she found Ichigo in her room, but it was true, she did find him. Then again, they always did. They had a thing about always coming together, even in the most ridiculous and unexpected situations.

"Rukia!" the girls madly shouted. Rukia came back into reality and saw her friend's mad faces. "Was Ichigo really in your room?" Orihime asked again. "If so, then what happened?" Rukia shrugged, suddenly her phone rang. _"Thank Kami-sama."_ She thought then answered her phone.

"Rukia here."

"Rukia! Hey my Egyptian goddess. Where is the Egyptian Inn located?"

"Rangiku? It's right near the airport. A few blocks away, but why do you…"

"Oh I see it! Well I will see you in a little bit. Kisses!" the line ended. Rukia looked up at her now friend's shocked faces. They paused for a minute, then got up from their seats, grabbed what they needed and headed out of Rukia's hotel room. They sped to the elevator headed inside, Rukia pressed the 1st floor button and they waited until the elevator went down.

Oops I did it again

I played with your heart, got lost in the game

Oh baby baby

Oops you think I'm in love that I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent

"You see the problem is this, I'm dreaming away wishing that heroes don't truly exist."

"Orihime!" the girls said. Orihime stopped singing and waited for the red button that was now on the five to go to four, three, two, and one. As soon as the doors opened, and the girls were ready to leave the building and wait for their friend…

"Surprise!" standing right in front of them was in fact Rangiku Matsumoto with Isane Kotetsu dragging all of the bags into the building. Rangiku was simply carrying her pink bag that matched her necklace, earrings and Egyptian tiara. Again, the girls paused, but this time, they screamed with joy and hugged their friend. When they realized Isane was still trying to get the bags into the building, they helped her put the stuff in the elevator and got Rangiku and Isane to their rooms.

* * *

Now, the sun was high in the air and the citizens of Cairo were moving all about. Ichigo, Uryu and Renji were now sitting in a diner waiting for their food to arrive. It took about 20 minutes because of the customers before them, but they got the chance to order. "It's so empty now. When we got here, I could have sworn we'd never get the chance to eat." Uryu said. Renji smiled.

"That's why you should listen to me more often. Egyptians eat early so they can do whatever they need to during the day. And at night, they eat whenever they want. You might as well call me your private Egyptian guide."

"Just because you're right about one thing doesn't mean you deserve to be called our guide Renji." Ichigo said with an elbow on the table to support his head.

"Sorry about the wait boys." The guys looked over and saw Angelina carrying the tray of food over to the group. She gave them their utensils and extras. The guys took a bite out their food and responded with a, "Ooooo." Angelina smiled.

"I love getting that reaction from new customers. It makes me know that I still got it."

"Your cooking skills are amazing Angelina." Ichigo complimented. "But how do you take orders and cook at the same time."

"My gosh, I don't cook and order. I have a staff back there. I just cook for good friends or good people. Those other idiots just take and eat."

"Decir la verdad." Pablo said while eating pancakes in the bar area table.

"So, I'm guessing Pablo only speaks Spanish." Ichigo said.

Angelina nodded. "He can understand English and a lot of other languages but he can only speak Spanish."

"Was he originally born here?"

"Por que no acabo de ser un egipacio que habla espanol? Idiota." Pablo muttered. Everyone except Ichigo chuckled.

"What's what's so funny?" Ichigo asked while everyone continued to laugh.

"Es oor eso que nunca egipcios ir a Japon." Everyone chuckled even louder. Renji started flat out laughing. Ichigo by this point was getting irritated. It was obvious that he didn't understand Spanish and the fact that Pablo, the Spanish speaking Egyptian was talking in word he didn't understand and everyone was laughing cause his temper to rise. Then, the laughing stopped when a short haired woman with a red scarf over her neck and black sunglasses came into the diner.

"I would like a table please." Angelina nodded then led the woman two seats down from where Pablo was sitting. They looked at each other then continued with their business. "I will get you a menu alright."

"Of course," the woman said to Angelina. She was on her way to the back room when the diner door rang open again.

"Bonjour mon people diner fine."

"Rangiku, why the hell are you specking French?"

"It was an intense urge and I had to do it. Besides, I don't know Egyptian so it's the second best thing." Rangiku answered Momo. The men's eyes widened when they saw the group of familiar women coming into the diner. Uryu automatically freaked.

"Quick Kurosaki put something over your head."

"Why? I don't want anything on my head." Uryu ignored Ichigo's rants, went in his bag, got out a hat and glasses and out it on Ichigo. Angelina sat the girls in a booth behind Renji. Uryu took off his glasses and put on the same thing Ichigo had on. "Renji put your hair down." Uryu whispered.

"Why?"

"Because the girls will recognize you with that pineapple head of yours. Now take the hair band out." It took all of the willpower he could to not jump over the table and attack Uryu, but he did as he was told and put his long red hair done. Seconds later, Angelina came back with everyone's menus. She served the group of girls and the unknown customer and left to the back room.

"So Rangiku," Momo started, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, Yoruichi sent me and Isane here to stop our little 'party'." Rangiku said while moving her first two fingers. "Originally, we were supposed to leave sometime early this morning, but me and Isane wanted to see you so we took the flight yesterday; and I'm sure glad we did. Anyway, back to important matters, did you get the information she sent you?"

"Yeah we did," Nemu answered, "Kika has a twin sister names Kalia and they are both running the family business."

"Did you find out how we can tell which Kotani from whom?" Isane asked.

"We actually did," Orihime answered, "we found out that the only way to tell which Kotani is who is a mark on her inner right thigh." Rangiku and Isane paused. "Wait what?"

"we have to pin either Kika or Kalia down on the ground, open her legs and check if there's a mark on her inner right thigh." Rukia explained. Ichigo spit out his juice. It hit Renji's face perfectly. Everyone turned to see Uryu and Ichigo hiding their faces in their food.

"You really shouldn't shout that out Rukia." Orihime whispered.

"I think so too."

Moments later, Angelina brought out everyone drinks and sooner or later, everyone food. When Pablo was done eating, he went to the women's table and hung out with them.

"Soy un egipcio suerte." Rangiku squeaked and hugged Pablo every time he said something in Spanish. Ichigo and Uryu couldn't take it. The laughing, squeaking and yet again, Renji wasn't even involved because he was talking to his sister. Ichigo still didn't believe that he was a little brother. Angelina was just too dang short.

After about 20 minutes the female customer finished up, paid her money and left. But when she was trying to stand from her chair, she slipped, fell and landed on her back. Everyone could clearly see her Hello Kitty underwear; but they could also see another thing.

"Rukia, do you see it?" Orihime asked.

Rukia hesitantly looked then saw the mark on the right side of her leg. "Kalia Kotani."

When she heard her name, she quickly got up, refusing any help from Angelina and fled the diner. Orihime, Rukia and Nemu headed out while the others stayed. Ichigo and the others were clearly looking at the events that were unfolding. They looked out of the window they were sitting by and saw Kalia speeding away. Rukia and the others stopped chasing after her. Rukia turned to talk to Nemu and Orihime, who were behind her. They couldn't hear a word they were saying but you could tell it was about strategy. Then Rangiku gasped.

"Rukia! Rukia get out of the way!" Ichigo looked to the window again, then a gun was fired. Everything went in slow motion. Rukia was falling to the ground. Orihime and Nemu caught her while Ichigo threw off the disguises Uryu gave him and ran out to help Rukia. As normal time came back again, Ichigo was running to Rukia's side. He took Rukia out of Orihime's grip and tried to see what happened. Orihime said Ichigo's name in a shocked tone while Ichigo wasn't even focused on anything else. He saw that the bullet entered Rukia's stomach and she was bleeding fast. Inside, Angelina and Pablo were calling the ambulance while Rangiku and the others came out with napkins or any other things to help Rukia.

"Uryu? Renji?"

"Orihime, stand back alright." Her fiancé said. Orihime nodded then hid her face in Uryu's arms. Rangiku was helping Ichigo put pressure on the wound. Blood just continued to fall. Now it was falling down her side and onto Ichigo's clothes. When he looked up, he saw the woman in the diner, except there was two of her. Kika and Kalia Kotani were watching the situation they caused. One twin was smiling with a gun in her hands while the other was breathing heavily from running.

"Ichigo put more pressure on here." Rangiku said. Ichigo did as he was told, then looked at Rukia's face and noticed she was turning pale. "It's not working. Guys it's not working," he repeated. "Rukia? Come on Rukia stay with me." Ichigo said. Rukia wouldn't move. Her chest wasn't rising and her pulse was dropping fast.

"Rukia come on." Ichigo said again. The sounds of ambulances were in the distance, but Ichigo knew that once they got there, she would be gone. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. If he did, then that would have been a waste of 7 years. Seven years of happiness, arguments, but times spent together that no one else could give them. Just of thought of losing Rukia made Ichigo's chest hot and his made his throat dry up. "Rukia, come on midget open your eyes. Fidget, move around, call me an idiot, kick me, just do something." Ichigo couldn't take the pain that was increasing in his heart. He put his head on top of Rukia's and tried to feel something; anything. Rangiku went to feel a pulse at her neck then slowly shook her head. Her eyes started water as she touched Ichigo's shaking shoulder.

"She's gone. Ichigo, she's gone."

Ichigo looked up at the woman of whom he'd rarely see. You could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. He looked at everyone else and saw them trying to hold back any emotion they had. Not even Nemu could hold it as a single tear fell from her right eye and slid down her cheek. Ichigo looked back down at his wife and guilt automatically started to come to him. But then again, he knew exactly what to do.

_Kill Kika and Kalia Kotani_

* * *

**Am I mean? I think I am because I never thought that I would do something like this. The ideas just came to me and I ended up with an ending like this. **

**Should Rukia live? Should she die? It's too early in the story for her to die…but then again I don't know. **

**Anyway, thank you to my reviewers and readers. I love you all! Please look forward to more updates and other things. Thanx**

**Phrases I used…**

**Pablo line 1- **"Decir la verdad." Means 'Speak the truth'

**Pablo line 2- **"por que no acabo de ser un egipacio que habla espanol? Idiota." Means 'Why can't I be an Egyptian who speaks Spanish? Dumbass'

**Pablo line 3-**"Es oor eso que nunca egipcios ir a Japon." Means 'This is why Egyptians don't go to Japan'

**Pablo line 4- **"Soy un egipcio suerte." Means 'Luckily, I am an Egyptian'

**Rangiku line 1- **"Bonjour mon people diner fine." Means 'Hello my fine people dining'


	6. I'm alright

**It's been so long hasn't it? Well some people may find it a week or something but still, it's longer than when I usually update.**

**I know I left off in a bad place, but I intent to make it better. You may hate me because I killed Rukia too early in the story, but don't worry, there's more stuff to come. **

**Are you satisfied with Kika and Kalia Kotani? Are you getting tired of them? Do you just want them to fall out and die? Well that's why they call them villains. Anyway, please review, comment and let me know what you think. **

**And thank you for still supporting and reading!**

* * *

Weak assassins

Chapter 6: I'm alright

Ichigo watched as his wife was lying on the hospital bed with an IV in her arm and a few other needed supplies that were on the stands beside her bed. He was alone with a breathing Rukia right in front of him. He took a deep breath while remembering the event that happened right before he entered the room.

_Flashback (Hospital hallway)_

"_What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked Rangiku while Orihime and Momo headed into the room with Rukia. _

"_I can't explain it right now," Rangiku answered, "but I will when I get the chance." Before Rangiku could walk off and join the others, Ichigo grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. _

"_Rukia is in there and you told me she was dead. I want an explanation right now." Rangiku paused then looked to the ground. She couldn't tell him that she was assassin sent here to help the others. It would kill him if he found out about Rukia, plus she wouldn't rat out one of her most trusted friends. Rangiku looked back at Ichigo and thought of a truthful answer. _

"_I told you Rukia was dead because Kika and Kalia Kotani were there. They were listening to us the whole time. If I said Rukia was dead, then they would hear it and we would find out more information about them. I know it hurt you to hear something like that, and I'm sorry about that, but Rukia is fine." Ichigo's face opened up. "Her pulse was weak but she was well enough to live. Her willpower is enough for her to survive too. Plus, the wound shot didn't enter her as far as thought. If it had, then she would have been truly dead. Right now, you have to check on her. Her well being is more important than anything right now; your face says so." Ichigo nodded once then let go of Rangiku's arm. _

"_But before I go," Rangiku focused back on Ichigo, "let me ask this, who are you?" Rangiku looked at Uryu and Renji who were behind Ichigo. She looked back at Ichigo then sighed. "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. rukia and I work together. I help her out when our boss thinks she needs assistance with things."_

"_Well just so you know," Uryu entered the conversation, "we heard everything you said while you and the girls were talking at the diner. What information were you looking for? What does your job have to do with Kika and Kalia Kotani?"_

"_I should be asking you boys' that." the boys paused. _

"_If you were willing to listen to our conversation and hear what we had to say, then that means you need information and wanted to get it from anywhere. You all are more perverted than I thought." Ichigo lowered his eyes then sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter anymore. Just stay out here while I check on Rukia." Rangiku said nothing as Ichigo walked off. But the mood between Rangiku, Uryu and Renji could be felt all the way across the room._

_End of flashback_

When he thought more about it, Rangiku didn't really answer his question. He knew her name because Rukia talked about her from time to time and met her at their wedding, but he didn't _know_ her. Then again, Rukia never mentioned any details about work. She never showed him where she worked or her main place of the company she worked for. He knew about her personality and the way he loved her, but when it came to reality related things, he had no idea what she was involved in. As he watched Rukia lightly breathing, he continued to think about things to ask Rukia when she woke up. He continued this until he slowly started falling asleep in the room chair.

As the hours continued on, the sky turned from sunny to dusk, with purples, pinks and blacks that were high in the sky. The Egyptian sunset caused Isane and Momo to get sleepy. They slept on their friend's shoulders while they waited for the others.

"How long is Ichigo going to take?" Renji asked impatiently.

"Don't rush things." Uryu said while stroking Orihime's hair. "He's probably waiting to talk to Rukia. It might take a while for her to wake up. She was shot after all." Renji nodded then rested on his hand again.

Back in the hospital room, Rukia stirred then slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the pure white ceiling then turned her head. She then saw her handsome strawberry resting on his hand. He was sound sleep with his head facing the bed and his mouth was slightly parted. She smiled at him then tried to sit up in the bed. She slowly rose, then paused when she felt herself feel dizzy. When she came back to a clear view of the room, she looked at the needle that was in her arm and glared at it. Rukia Kurosaki hated needles. Even in her Kuchiki state she hated needles. Pointers of the devil that hurt every time it got into your flesh. Rukia could kill people without hesitation, that was her job after all, but she could not stand the points of the devil. She put her finger over and touched it; curiosity took over. But once she touched the needle, a piercing pain entered her right arm.

"DAMN IT!" she shouted. She threw her arm to the side and winced at the vibrating pain that came into her arm. Ichigo shot his eyes opened and got out of his relaxed position. He then put all of his attention of Rukia. When he said her name, she looked over and met his amber eyes. Ichigo stood and gently took Rukia in his arms. She embraced him as well, totally forgetting her arm pain. When they separated, they kissed deeply and didn't separate until their bodies begged for air. They separated again and looked at each other. "Are you alright?"

Rukia nodded her head. "I'm hurting a little, but I'm fine." She looked down to her stomach wound and back at Ichigo. His eyes held something she saw once before. Rukia squinted her eyes at her husband. "Don't give me that look Ichigo. I've seen that look before and I don't want to see it again. You think that this is your fault. You think that you could have prevented this or the situation should have happened to you. Well you didn't pull the trigger and you were nowhere near me when this happened. Wait," Rukia paused, "how did you know where I was? Who told you that I got shot?"

Ichigo sat back in the chair and pulled it closer to the bed. "I was inside the diner and saw everything that happened. I also know who shot you." Rukia's eyes widened.

"It was a woman named Kika Kotani. She shot you to save her sister Kalia Kotani." Rukia looked at the bed and slowly shook her head._ "She wants me dead huh?" _Rukia thought. Then, she shot her head back up when she realized something. "Ichigo, how do you know about Kika and Kalia?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "How did _you_ know about them?" Rukia paused then turned to the side. _"I'm an assassin and I was sent here to kill Kika but found out she had a sister, but now I have to kill both of them because they want me dead. Yeah I'm really going to tell him that." _Rukia thought. She looked back at her husband. "She was a friend of mine. I was sent here to set up a deal with her for my company. That was one of the reasons I came here. This was also a promotional job, but I had no idea she wanted me out of the way."

"What was the deal?"

Rukia paused again then kept going with the lie. "The deal was to donate money to the company. Millions of dollars were involved. Maybe she wanted to keep the money and not share any of it. That may be why she wants me out of the way." Ichigo nodded one.

"I think it's best if you stick with me while we're here. I can keep an eye on you and if anything happens, I can try and stop it."

Rukia automatically started to freak. If she was with Ichigo, then she couldn't get her job done. She could have depended on the others to do it, but that would have been a waste. If Kika tried to kill Rukia, then Rukia wanted to make sure Kika had the proper punishment for her actions. If there was going to be shots fired at Kika, Rukia wanted to hold the trigger.

"That's a good idea." Rukia merely said. Ichigo nodded once then bent over and kissed his wife's forehead. He then headed for the door. "I'll go tell everyone to head home. I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait Ichigo, aren't you going back with them?" Ichigo paused then turned to look at a surprised Rukia.

"I told you before Rukia, I'm not going anywhere." Rukia's face started to turn a light shade of pink. She crossed her arms and turned any direction away from Ichigo's.

"Whatever, strawberry."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the city, Kika and Kalia were in their hotel room. Kalia was staring out of the window while Kika was getting ready for the Gisei event that happened tomorrow. She was too busy praising about what she had done that day and completely forgot the sole purpose why she went to Egypt.

After writing down about 3 paragraphs on what to say at the opening performance, Kika looked up at her sister. She sighed then picked up a mug that was empty on the table. She aimed it right at Kalia's head then threw it. Once the glass was thrown and was about to hit Kalia, said woman put her hand behind her and caught the mug without when turning around. Kika smiled then saw as Kalia turned around and sadly looked at her sister.

"What's with the face?"

"What's with you throwing a mug at me?"

Kika shrugged. "It got your attention didn't it?"

Kalia put the mug down and slowly walked over to the desk where Kika was sitting. "You didn't thank me for what I did for you. You should be grateful." Kalia's nervous got hit.

"I told you to follow them and see what they wanted with me. I didn't say shoot them and kill them. You might have killed an innocent woman."

"And what if she was after you?"

Kalia paused, "you still didn't have to kill her."

Kika shrugged it off then went back to typing her speech. "Well either way, they wanted you for our company. So if someone is after you, then I will have to end their life too."

Kalia slammed her hands on the desk. "No Kika, you won't end anymore lives. You messed up mine and ended someone else's. Just do your Egyptian event tomorrow so we can go wherever else we have to go. I'm started to get sick of this place."

"Yeah alright," Kika said then continued typing. Kalia ignored her sister and got on her bed in the shared room. She closed her eyes and tried to take out the events that happened that day, but thanks to her sister, those events would haunt her for the remainder of the night.

* * *

"So Rukia got shot huh. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Rangiku answered her head master, "I found out that she was fine and we had the 'okay' to head home. Isane and Orihime are out right know trying to find where Kika and Kalia might have gone. They haven't reported back yet, but I'll tell you anything I find once I have the information."

"Good work Rangiku. Make sure you get your job done so you can head back."

"Understood head master." Rangiku and Yoruichi gave their goodbyes and Rangiku continued her ride back to the Egyptian Inn Hotel. Everyone else either took a different taxi or were on the move lokking for the Kotani's.

Rangiku kept Rukia's safety in mind, but she also wanted to know why Rukia was targeted by the Kotani's in the first place. _"Could they have known about us coming to get them?" _Rangiku asked herself. She shook her head. _"No way. Every mission we go on, no one but the assassin knows about. There's no way we could have known, unless we were careless with our movements. If so, then we have to be even more careful during tomorrow's event. There will be a lot of people there, maybe even reinforcements from her side."_ Rangiku paused her thinking then looked out of the taxi window. _"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."_

* * *

**Well this chapter is a bit short, but I just wanted to make this to show that I have not ended the story and to show that you will not have to wait a month for another update. Lol**

**In the next chapter, more awesomeness, and hopefully it will be longer**

**Anyway, please review and comment. Let me know how you think the story is going so far. Thank you for supporting and reading!**


	7. Front and Forward

**Here's another chapter for my readers. I'm sorry for the late update…again. Man! I hate school and writers block. It happens every time and makes me mad to the max. Lol**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and continuing to support this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and mind ^_^**

**Please update and comment. Thanx you!**

* * *

Weak assassins

Chapter 7: Front and forward

_The next morning_

As the night sky turned into multi-blending colors, Rukia opened her eyes from the hospital bed she rested in. She turned to the window and watched as the sun was slowly rising.

"So much happened yesterday, but then again, nothing happened." She lightly said aloud. Rukia slowly turned her head and saw Ichigo looking right at her tired form. Rukia jumped at first then smiled.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

Rukia shrugged. "Alright for the most part. My stomach still hurts, but I can live with it." Ichigo nodded then stood. "I'll go ask the doctors if I can take you home. Wait here alright."

"I'll try to contain myself from leaving," Rukia said plainly. Ichigo simply smiled as he left the room. Rukia looked over and saw her phone on the nightstand. She grabbed it, flipped it open and saw she had a missed call and a voicemail. She saw who the caller was, it was Rangiku, then she checked the voicemail.

It said, _"Hey Rukia, its Rangiku. Orihime, Nemu, Isane, Momo and I have been looking all night for Kika and Kalia's location. We might have found the motel they are staying in. Isane and Orihime are going to keep their eyes on them while we proceed with tonight's plans. We have to be prepared and ready to get them tonight. Let me know when you're about to leave the hospital. I will pick you up and we will head back to the hotel. Anyway, love you and hope you feel better. Bye!"_

Rukia closed her phone and smiled at her friend. She then flipped it back open and sent Rangiku a text message. Right after she sent it, the door opened showing Ichigo entering with a hospital nurse. "You're free to leave Mrs. Kurosaki." She said. Rukia smiled, and then watched as the nurse took out the pointers of the devil. After all of the unnecessary things were off of Rukia, the nurse left the room while Ichigo put a bag on the bed.

"What's what?" Ichigo said nothing as he took out a pair of black pants and a red shirt with matching sandals.

"Last night, while you were sleeping, I went to a store and got you some clothes. I thought it would be better to wear something clean instead of your…bloody clothing. I just got you some clothes that I thought might fit you."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Sure," he smiled. He looked back at the clothes. "I picked the smallest sizes because you are so puny and…RUKIA!" before Ichigo could continue his sentence, Rukia had kicked Ichigo's forehead through the sheets. Ichigo now had a red spot on his forehead. Rukia simply smirked and slowly tried to move out of the bed. Ichigo ignored his now growing headache and helped his wife up. He helped her into the bathroom and gave Rukia her clean clothes. Ichigo then sat on the bed and at that moment heard Rukia's phone vibrate. He looked over and opened it; curiosity taking over. It was from Rangiku.

Something in his gut told Ichigo not to open the message. Well 1, it was Rukia's phone. Two, she was going to kill him if she found out he looked at it. And 3, Ichigo wasn't the type to stoop so low as to look at someone else's phone message. Then again, he was Ichigo Kurosaki. He could do whatever the hell he wanted. So, he hesitantly opened the message. Ichigo kept his calm expression as he read the semi-long message.

"_Ichigo's going to be watching you? Oh no. no, no, no, no, no! That's going to ruin everything. But then again, I don't know. Try to find some way to get away from him. For the most part, we need you for this job. Just try to separate yourself from him. He doesn't need to get involved anyway."_

"I don't need to be involved huh?" Ichigo thought aloud. "Yeah, this isn't suspicious at all." Ichigo closed Rukia's phone and put it where he found it. Just then, Rukia came out of the bathroom with her black and red outfit.

"Let's get going," she said.

"Yeah," Ichigo breathed out.

* * *

Outside of a Motel

Isane and Orihime squatted into the bushes and looked into Kika and Kalia's window.

"I'm tired," Orihime whispered.

"I'm tired too but we have to do this. It's our job to observe our enemy before attacking."

"But we have hours before we even think about doing something. Some sleep would be nice."

"I know what you mean, but Rangiku would have our heads if she found out we skipped out of this just for sleep. Although she's the one who sleeps most of the time."

"You know when you have moments when you hate being an assassin? I'm having one of those moments."

"Amen to that sister." The girls gave each other a high five then continued looking at the sleeping twins.

Isane sighed. "I hate Rangiku for making us watch people sleeping."

Meanwhile

Uryu Ishida was sitting in bed with his laptop right at hand. He was typing in everything that happened to his head master. He told him about the pyramids, the diner, and explained Ichigo's absence. Once he sent Urahara the message, he looked over to Orihime's side of the bed. The emptiness made Uryu feel uncomfortable. He knew Orihime was in Egypt but not having her by his side made him feel as if she was doing something…something that he couldn't do anything to stop. After a few minutes of thinking about his fiancé, Uryu got a message back from his head master.

It read, _"I understand the position everyone is in and tell Ichigo I am sorry for the situation he is in, but right now you have to get rid of the assassins going after Kika and Kalia Kotani. There is another mission that must be dealt with and no other agents can handle this as well as you and Ichigo do. Renji will stay behind and catch up on some paper work. Another agent will be assigned to you after this mission. By the way, if there is more than one assassin, make sure to bring one back alive. I want to ask questions about their organization and try to get information out of them. Do your jobs then return with the assassin"_

"Understood," Uryu simply responded then closed his laptop. He sighed then looked at the digital clock on the night stand. It was almost 5:00. Uryu picked up his cell phone, pressed the 2 button then called the speed dial number.

Outside of the Motel

"Dodo do do do do do. Dodo dodo do dodo."

"Just stick those old records off the shelf. I'll sit and listen to em by myself.

Today's music ain't got the same soul. I like that old time rock and roll.

Don't try to take me to a disco.

You'll never even get me out on the floor

In ten minutes I'll be late for the door

I like that old time rock and roll"

"Since when did you listen to Bob Segar?" Isane asked

"Ever since me and Uryu danced to that song on our date last Friday night."

"What's the song again?"

"Old time rock and roll."

"Oh yeah," Isane said then looked in the window again. "I hate doing this."

"I know, but we have to get this done or Rangiku will have our heads," Orihime yawned.

Just then, her phone loudly rang. Orihime quickly tried to take it out of her pocket, but her pants were so tight that she could barely squeeze it out of the pocket. As her phone continued to go off, the lights of Kika and Kalia's room came on. In the nick of time, Orihime got her phone out of her pocket, flipped it open and pressed the end button.

Uryu looked at his phone was he heard the call suddenly end.

"She picked up," he said aloud, "she meant to end the call."

Uryu redialed

Orihime looked at her phone and saw the caller ID. Her phone was now off but it as glowing so brightly that it could make people across the street blind. "Orihime turn your phone off before Kika or Kalia comes out here and sees us."

"I can't though. Uryu is calling. I have to pick up or he'll get worried."

"Well you can't pick up now."

Then, the Motel door opened to show Kika coming out of her room with a small gun in her hand.

"Who's there?" everything was silent. Orihime's shining cell phone was now in Isane's pocket and Isane's hand was covering Orihime's mouth. Their backs were on the building wall right under the window and their eyes were wide as they watched Kika's movement. Kika moved from one area to another. She looked around and even closely passed the bushes once in a while.

"Sister, come inside. It's obvious that no one's out there." Kika took her sister's advice and went into the room; both closing and locking the door. As soon as the door closed, Isane and Orihime let go of the breaths that they didn't realize they were holding.

"That was close."

Isane glared at her friend.

"What?"

"You know what."

"I'm guessing I should leave my phone at my hotel room."

"Or at least on vibrate!" Isane loudly whispered. Just then, Isane's phone vibrated. She got it out of her chest pocket and slid it open. She read the text message sent by Rangiku.

"_Ichigo is planning to stick with Rukia. This mission is going to get more difficult. Make sure to stay on guard. And by the way, you can go home. Ichigo and Rukia just left the hospital and get ready for tonight. We finish this and head home. Thanks for the long hours of service. Love ya!"_

Isane closed her phone then started crawling out of the bushes with Orihime following. "I just can't take that girl."

"I know Isane…I know."

As the girls crawled out, they went in Isane's rental car and exited the motel parking lot.

* * *

As the sun continued to rise, Ichigo drove up to Egyptian Inn and dropped Rukia off. He put the car in park and prepared to get out.

"You don't have to help me Ichigo, I'm fine."

"Yeah but you're still not that well. I've been to your room before so I can help you at least get to your room." Rukia sighed then opened the car door.

"Fine, but you drop me off once the elevator drops me off on my floor."

"Alright," Ichigo simply said then went to help Rukia. Ichigo helped Rukia into the building. When they entered they saw the ceiling lights flickering. Some lights were even completely turned off. Ichigo stopped a hotel woman as she passed by.

"Excuse me, do you know what's happening here?"

"Yes, the lights are flickering."

"….well I can see that."

"He means to ask, what's happening. Is there a light issue." Rukia said.

"Oh, you must be new here. The electrical interference and daily troubles are all normal for the Gisei Event! The spirits are telling us that they plan to appear tonight. This is a good omen."

"If this is a good omen I wonder what I bad one is like."

Rukia elbowed Ichigo's stomach. "So is that all that's happening?"

"Yes, ma'am. Do not be alarmed. All of this activity is normal."

"Thank you." Rukia and Ichigo headed to the elevators. Rukia pressed the up button and waited as the doors opened while Ichigo's eye was twitching from his 'sudden' stomach pain. As the doors opened, they went inside and pressed the 15 button, which was Rukia's room floor. As they headed up, one floor at a time, they stayed silent. Ichigo looked over at his wife and was reminded of the text message he saw on her phone.

_He doesn't need to get involved anyway_

"What did that mean?" Ichigo thought. "Why is Rukia hiding secrets from me? If something important happened, she would have told me. Then again, Rukia does like to keep to herself. I guess I shouldn't worry too much because she doesn't tell me much anyway." Ichigo looked to his side of the elevator. "But still, I'm curious to know what the message meant. It was sent by Rangiku, so she must know something. She might even be the main cause of it. Who knows." Ichigo sighed.

Just then, the elevator shook and the lights flickered until they were completely off.

"Rukia, you alright?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A woman said over the intercom on the elevator, "we are having some technical difficulties with electronics and lighting. If you are stuck in an elevator and any other electrical area, please do not be alarmed. We will have someone over to you and try to get you out. In the mean time, remain calm and do not freak out. Thank you."

"Great," the Kurosaki's said in union.

* * *

Rangiku pulled up into the Egyptian Inn parking lot, got out of her car and headed into the Inn. When she entered the lobby, she saw Momo, Orihime, Nemu and Isane with a crowd of people at the elevators. Rangiku grabbed Orihime's shoulder. Orihime turned around along with everyone in her group.

"What's happening?"

"Ichigo and Rukia are inside of the elevator. Every other electrical equipment is working except the elevators. The elevator check person was in a different town and is stuck on traffic."

"What traffic could there be in Egypt? Camel traffic? Are there tons of camels stuff in one area and he can't get by?"

"No city traffic. Egypt has industrialized remember." Isane said. "Anyway, the hotel staff is wondering what to so sense the manager is out of town."

"Great," Rangiku sighed. "What else could go wrong?"

"Saying that increases the chances of something going wrong." Nemu said plainly.

"I'm aware of that." Rangiku said to her friend.

* * *

Rukia put her head on the elevator door and listened as he faintly heard voices.

"What's going on?"

"It sounds like there are people standing outside of the elevator. I can't clearly hear them, but I know they're there."

"Are you alright?"

Rukia turned to her husband. "Yeah I am. I'm not those kinds of people who freak out just because we're stuck in an elevator. I mean, sure it's getting hot, and sure I'm getting thirsty…and its dark…and we're stuck on God knows what floor. But yeah I'm fine. I'm fine Ichigo!"

Ichigo walked over and held Rukia's shoulders. It might have been dark, but he could slightly see Rukia. And he could see, hear and feel that she was unsettled. "Try and calm down. We'll get out of this soon."

"Yeah but when is soon? Soon could be an hour. Soon could be 2 hours. Soon could be a week. Soon could be…"

"Since when did you freak out about being stuck in elevators?"

Rukia paused. "Ever since I saw the movie 'Devil' and that girl got attacked by that demon monster thing."

"This is so un-Kuchiki like of you."

"I am a Kurosaki after all." Ichigo smiled and pulled Rukia into his arms. "I'm right here Rukia. You don't have to worry."

"Yeah," Rukia simply said then cuddled herself into Ichigo's arms.

* * *

At that moment, Uryu and Renji came through the Inn door watching as people crowded around the elevators. Uryu looked down at his tracker and saw the arrow on the tracker pointing up. "I got a reading on Ichigo's cell phone." Uryu announced to Renji. "He must be one of the people stuck in the elevator."

"So tell me again why you put a tracking chip in Ichigo's phone."

"Because," Uryu started, "I wanted to know where he was in case he ever skipped out on any missions that we had together. Lord knows he only does what he wants to. He's a Kurosaki after all."

"Did you put a chip in Orihime's phone?"

"No, she needs space. She has a life too."

"Man, I will never understand you. Hey wait, isn't that Orihime?" Uryu looked to where Renji was pointing to. He saw Orihime with her friends as they were with the crowd of people. As he was preparing to walk over, Uryu saw Kika Kotani walking past few people and pause as she looked at the crowd.

"That's Kika?"

"Yeah, but what is she doing here?"

Just then, Kika took out a gun from her jacket's inner pocket. As she pointed the gun, Uryu started to panic. "Orihime look out!"

Orihime turned, and then the shot was fired. Everyone started screaming and running while Orihime hit the ground. Uryu and Renji chased after Kika as she ran away. Renji headed one way while Uryu continued to chase Kika. They ran for what seemed like minutes, but it was only a few seconds. As Kika pushed the exit door open, Renji pounced on her. They hit the ground hard. Renji slammed Kika's face on the ground and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"Kika Kotani, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Orihime Inoue." Just then, the real police arrived. Uryu stopped them as he put his palm to their faces. "We're the FBI. We'll handle this woman. Try to help the citizens stuck in the elevators." The men nodded and headed back inside of the Inn. Uryu walked over to Kika while Renji forced her to her feet.

Uryu looked at Kika with anger in his dark blue eyes. He breathed deeply, trying to contain his anger, but he knew she would soon get what she deserved.

"What the hell do you want? Let me go! How do you even know it was me who tried to shoot that girl?"

"I witnessed everything. You took the gun out of your jacket and shot it right at my fiancé."

"Oh, so you were going to marry her. I wouldn't do that if I were you. She'll bring bad luck to you and your family. She's a girl not worth trusting."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"I'm just going to tell you willingly. If you let free, I'll tell you anything and everything that you want to know."

"Or how about you tell us everything now and we let you go afterward." Uryu glared.

"How do I know you'll let me go?"

"How do we know if you won't run away if we let you go?"

"Good point, but still, I'll tell you anything. When it comes to freedom, I'll take any chance I get."

"Information first, then your freedom." Uryu said.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"How is Orihime not trustworthy?" Renji asked.

"Look, I don't know much about the girl, but thanks to my family's research, I've learned some things."

"Like what?"

"She works for some kind of company. She gets taken to different countries and…"

"I know all of that already."

"But did she ever tell you what she does when she's out of town. Has she ever told you anything about the kind of job that she does?"

"Why does that matter?" Uryu asked in a lower tone.

"I don't know that answer. But I do know that her job will affect you, your family, your friends and a lot of other people."

"You said your family researched her? What is it that you do?"

"My family travels around the world. But when needed, we research about other people. The name, Orihime Inoue, has popped up several times so my mom, Jade Kotani, decided to do some digging. What she found, she told me all about."

"What did you find?"

"We found out that Orihime…"

Suddenly, a gun shot was fired. Uryu and Renji's eyes widened as they saw the headshot that Kika had in her head. Kika dropped to the ground; cold and dead. They looked in the direction it came in and saw that it came from the opened exit door. Uryu was preparing to walk over to the door as he saw Orihime running out of the exit.

"Uryu, are you alright? I saw you running and…oh my gosh!" Orihime covered her mouth as she saw Kika's dead body. Uryu held Orihime close to him and they walked to the door together.

"I'm fine, but listen Orihime. I need you to stay with your friends. Stay close to them and always be alert alright?"

"Sure but why this all of a sudden? Did someone try to shoot me?"

"Look, don't worry about it. Just stay close to them alright." Orihime nodded then walked back inside while Uryu and Renji handled the body. Orihime slowly walked down the lone shaded hallway. Her scared expression suddenly turned into a devilish smile. She took her gun out of her inner jacket pocket and she threw it in the trash.

"One down, one to go." She said as she reached her friends who were still in the crowd.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia stayed still as they heard the commotion unfolding underneath them. They heard screaming from the crowd downstairs and kept quiet, trying to listen to what was happening.

"I heard a gunshot."

"I did too. I wonder if anyone got hurt." Rukia said as she continued to lean on Ichigo.

Minutes later, they heard everyone calm down again, but crowd still remained.

"Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?" Ichigo pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"It's 6:08."

"You mean we've been here for over an hour? You said we would be out soon!"

"Then again I didn't realize how fast time flies when you're stuck in the dark."

Rukia calmed down again and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry about that."

"I want to get out of here just as much as you do. All we can do now is wait." Rukia nodded. Suddenly, lights started to flicker. Then they entirely came on and the elevator started to move. The couple looked around and smiled in relief. When they reached the 15th floor, the doors opened, revealing Rangiku and the others. Rukia grew a wide smile on her face then she hugged Rangiku.

"How did you guys get up here?"

"There's a thing called stairs Hun. Next time, when you notice electrical problems, use them."

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that."

As Rukia talked, Ichigo looked at Nemu and Momo. The girls stared mysteriously at Ichigo just as he did to them. "Anyway, let's get going." Ichigo got out of his daze after Orihime spoke. Rukia turned, pecked Ichigo's lips and headed to her hotel room. As soon as the girls were out of sight, Ichigo headed to the elevator. But as soon as he remembered the long hours in the elevator, he quickly turned to find the stairs.

"So what happened downstairs? I heard the commotion."

"Kika Kotani tried to kill Orihime." Isane answered Rukia.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Orihime answered. "We don't have to worry about Kika anymore either. I got rid of her myself."

"Well someone's getting down and dirty." Rukia smiled.

"I do what's necessary." Orihime smiled too.

"Well we still have to figure out what we're going to do about the Gisei Event tonight." Momo said. "If Kika is gone, then that leaves Kalia. Yoruichi told us to save her and bring her back to Japan. All we have to do is catch Kalia, get her on a plane…"

"Willingly." Nemu added.

"Yes, willingly," Momo continued, "get her back to Armageddon and we're free to relax a while or go on another mission. I don't know about you, but Egypt is boring me out. I rather go to Paris, china, or no wait, America."

"Well before we do all of that, we have to focus on getting Kalia. Any ideas?" Orihime asked.

"All I'm worried about right now is taking a shower and changing my clothes. Lets webcam about a plan for tomorrow in 30 minutes and think of a plan for tonight."

"That's a good idea Rukia." Isane said. "You have been through a lot for a past 24 hours. You must be exhausted. We'll webcam in an hour. See you then." Everyone headed to their rooms while Rukia entered hers, went into the bathroom and turned on the shower water.

* * *

After a few minutes, an exhausted Ichigo entered the lobby of the Inn. Thanks to the 15 levels of stairs, Ichigo's legs were wobbling, he was out of breath and his face was red. As he walked to the door, he saw Uryu and Renji waiting for him by the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Anyway, that's not important. We've got a problem." Ichigo looked more closely at Renji.

"What is it?"

"Kika Kotani is dead. She was killed while you were in the elevator."

"What happened?"

"Let's talk back in our hotel." Ichigo looked around and nodded. The men exited the Inn and headed into their cars.

* * *

Meanwhile

The young Kalia Kotani was crouched down with her arms over her legs and her face hidden in her knees. She lifted her head to wipe her tears away. She was alone in the dark hallway and heard as people entered and exited the Inn.

"I can't do it Kika. I just can't do it." she muttered as she remembered what her sister told her last night.

_Flashback_

_Kika and Kalia were getting ready for bed. Kika was in one bed while Kalia was in the other. The sister's back were facing each other as silence remained in the room._

"_Hey Kalia?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I need you to do something for me."_

"_It depends what it is. Remember the last time you asked me to do something for you?"_

"_Yeah, but this is something else. Something totally different."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I just want to let you know, I may not make it tomorrow."_

"_Make it to where? The event?"_

"_Yeah, something like that."_

"_What does that have to do with me?"_

"_If I can't be there, then you have to make everyone believe that you are me. Make them believe that you are Kika Kotani."_

"_Alright, whatever."_

"_And another thing, if anyone should come after you, kill them."_

"_See, there you go, you want me to kill someone." Kalia said plainly._

"_I'm serious Kalia. If anyone comes after you, no matter whom they are or what they say, I want you to kill them. You better protect yourself, even if it costs you your life."_

"_Where's this coming from?" Kalia asked as she turned to see her sister's back._

"_It's just the punishment of being a Kotani." Kika simply said then the sisters drifted to sleep_

_End of flashback_

Kalia sniffed and tried to contain herself as her sister's words echoed through her head. "I can't be you. I could never be you. No matter what you've done, I still can't be you. I can't kill someone to protect myself. I could kill someone for you, but I could never kill anyone for myself." Kalia sniffed then wiped her eyes again. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

**Armageddon building**

Head master Yoruichi Shihoin waited at her desk for the files she asked one of her interns to bring.

**Asylum building**

Head master Kisuke Urahara was waiting for the same thing the other head master was waiting for. They were waiting for files on their next hit man.

After a few minutes, their interns entered with the manila folder. They placed it on their head master's desk and exited. Kisuke and Yoruichi opened the folder and smiled.

"This is our man," they both said. "Ulquiorra Cifer."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Writers block + distractions + school = a hopeless fan girl/fanfic writer XP**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it good for the next one. Plus, I can't wait to get to the new assignment. Hopefully that one won't be as long as this one. We need to head off from Egypt and go somewhere else. **

**Tell me where you want them to go and I might use your location as their next mission. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and comment. Thank you **


	8. Ended Friendship

**Here's chapter 8, Lol. **

**This chapter holds many surprises. Lol either way, I like this chapter. I hope you like it too.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting. Please review and comment. Thank you**

* * *

Weak assassins

Chapter 8: Ended friendship

Now, the sun was setting and preparations for the Gisei event were in affect by the building officials. Meanwhile, Rukia and Ichigo were getting ready to move out. The information they needed was received and their target remained glued in their heads.

Rukia turned to her friends by the apartment door. They wore black leather outfits that covered everything but their heads. Rukia turned and looked around the room. Their bags were packed and the room remained as if no one entered in the first place. "The plan is set," Momo said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Rukia answered.

"What must you do?"

"Kill the assassins," Ichigo said as he walked over to Renji and Uryu by the apartment door.

"Once we do this, we leave Egypt and return home." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"I know that already," Ichigo sighed. "And besides, Egypt is getting pretty old anyway."

Ichigo and Rukia headed out of their apartment room doors and headed to the elevator.

"We end this tonight," they said proudly

In the motel, Kalia Kotani packed her and her sister's belongings. She sniffed and wiped away stray tears. Once everything was packed, the opened the door and put her things in the taxi that waited for her outside. _"If I can't be there, then you have to make everyone believe that you are me. Make them believe that you are Kika Kotani. Kill anyone who tries to harm you. And I mean anyone." _

"This is too much to ask of me sister," Kalia whimpered. "I'll do this for you…but only because you told me to." She sniffed. "I'm doing this for you."

* * *

_8:30pm _

**Karnak Temple**

Millions of people arrived at the humongous Karnak Temple located in a small ancient village called al-Karnak. The Egyptian people walked down the long path that led to the middle area of the temple. Statures led the way to hidden areas and spotlights shined on them as they stood for eternity. The people walked until they reached the middle area of the temple. A stage was set in the middle and hardened clay stairs were on the four corners of the stage. The ceiling was the night sky itself and the torch lights lit the area. As the millions of people walked in, they made paths for people to both exit and enter. Two paths were made, one for citizens to enter and the other was used for event reasons.

At 8:40 on the spot, Rukia and her group entered the arena. They wore their hoods back so their faces were showing. Their guns were hidden in their black cover-ups that they held over their shoulders. Rukia observed the stage and the surroundings. "There are high points of the building that no one can see from." She reported. She then turned to Momo. "When you go to find a way to kidnap her, try to make a distraction so something. We need to get her into the crowd so we can compromise with her." Momo nodded. Just then, Ichigo, Uryu and Renji entered the arena. They pushed past the crowd to get a close spot to the stage. "Let's split up," Uryu recommended. "We'll have a better way of stopping Momo and Nemu if we have the element of surprise." Ichigo and Renji nodded, then headed in 3 separate directions.

After 20 minutes, 'Kika' Kotani stepped out of the 'event reasons' used pathway. The crowd started to cheer and shout with happiness. Kalia stepped up the stairs and placed her hands on the podium on the stage. She put her head up high and placed a grim on her face. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is our annual Gisei event!" the audience applauded. When they lowered down, Kalia continued. As she spoke, Isane looked around to see if there was anything else they missed. Then, she saw _him_. Isane quickly turned to everyone. "Renji's coming." Everyone turned. "Renji's coming this way. If he sees us, our cover is blown."

"Everyone spread out. If Renji's here then so are Ichigo and Uryu. Momo and Nemu, go to your positions at the tops of the building. After a few sacrifices, make a distraction. Everyone else, try to find a close spot to the stage." Everyone followed Rukia's orders and spread out. But before Orihime could move, someone grabbed her hand. She turned and saw it was Renji. "Orihime, what a surprise!" Orihime turned and fake smiled. "Uh huh."

As Kalia finished her 10 minute speech, Uryu applauded then turned when he saw something at the corner of his eye. When he turned, he saw Momo and Nemu walking up stairs that led to the flat area on the arena. Without hesitation, Uryu pushed his way past the citizens and headed to the assassins.

At that moment, Ichigo watched as they brought the first victim of the event to the stage. Two men came out carrying a woman up on the stage. There was a single bucket placed in the middle of the stage. The podium was moved by other people while the woman came on stage. Kalia took out a tagger and kissed the blade. The woman was placed on her knees while Kalia grabbed a handful of her hair and made her face the crowd. "So dear girl," Kalia said kindly, "what is your name?"

"Sarah," the woman said.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two," Sarah happily said.

"Are you ready to give yourself to the gods?"

"Yes," she answered. "I want to join my relatives in heaven and surrender myself to the gods."

"You shall find happiness on the other side." Kalia took her tagger and placed it by Sarah's throat. Before she could do the finishing blow, she hesitated. _"I can't kill her,"_ she thought. _"Sarah has a life to live. She wants to leave this world, but she could find happiness." _

"Please," Kalia turned her focus back to Sarah, "please do it. Let me join my family." Kalia's breathing heaved and became faster. Kalia closed her eyes, pushed the tagger forward then pulled it back; slashing Sarah's neck. The audience applauded. Isane and Rangiku covered their mouths while everyone else held her heads to the floor. Ichigo covered his mouth and turned to his left.

"_Man I can't believe I wanted a front row seat," _everyone said in their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo and Nemu watched the entire event unfold. They watched as Sarah's blood poured into the bucket that was placed in the middle of the stage. "How could she do something like that? Did Kika always do this? Did she always end people's lives so simply?"

"That's not Kika, that's Kalia." Nemu reminded her friend. "But this is the Gisei event. It's where lives are ended and people wish to join those about and give themselves to the heavens. It's also where evil people can repent for their sins.

"You seem to not be bothered by this."

"You're right, I'm not." Momo said nothing, and then looked back to the stage. Just then, Momo and Nemu felt something on the back of their head. They knew exactly what the object was. "Momo Hinamori and Nemu Kurotsuchi, your lives end today."

The girls turned their heads slightly. "Uryu Ishida, this is an honor." Nemu said.

"Out of all people, I never thought I would have to take your lives." Uryu tightened the grip on his gun handles. "Orihime trusted you. She was your friend and you hid this secret from her."

"Orihime is also your fiancé and yet you are holding _this_ a secret from her. She has no idea that her fiancé is an assassin killer."

"I never knew," Momo said shocked. "I never knew you were an agent Uryu. How could you end someone's life?"

"I should be asking you two that."

"But we're Orihime and Rukia's friends!" Momo turned and got up but before she could do anything, Uryu put his pointed his gun between Momo's eyes. Momo steadied her movement. "I realize now that you might kill assassins, but that doesn't change the fact that we're Orihime's friends. If we're gone, then what happens? Does life move on? Do things start to change? Nothing changes! Orihime will remain sad and it's all because of you."

"Orihime has lots of friends. Your deaths shouldn't make a difference."

"Oh, it looks like the next victim is arriving."

"Don't try and distract me, Nemu."

"No I'm serious, here's another woman, but I think I've seen her before." Uryu looked up and saw the woman who approached the stage. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

* * *

When the event helpers removed Sarah's body, Rukia, Ichigo and the others looked back up.

"This is gruesome." Isane said.

"Only one person went," Rukia said. "How can we possibly wait until the end? I don't think I can stand watching people give their lives to the gods."

"At least you're not the person taking their loves away." Rangiku said. "By the way, how long is this event?"

"Over 3 hours," Rukia informed. Everyone groaned.

"Oh god, here comes the next person," Rangiku complained loudly. Loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

He turned his head and saw Rukia and the others. "Rukia!" Ichigo said.

"Oh shit."

"Damn Rukia, will that guy ever leave you alone." Rangiku said.

"That guy happens to be my husband."

"Yeah and that guy is helping mess up our assignment. Get rid of him before Momo and Nemu make their distraction." Rangiku and the others walked away while Rukia stayed behind and caught up with Ichigo.

"Where have you been? I called you all afternoon."

Rukia then remembered all of the times when Ichigo called and she ignored it because she was getting ready for the attack tonight. "Well, I was hanging out with everyone and my phone died."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I didn't see or hear from you all afternoon!"

"Well, just because I ask a question doesn't mean you have to yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling. I'm just trying to make sure if you're alright!"

"I don't need you watching me all of the time! I'm fine!"

"That's all I was trying to find out!" Ichigo and Rukia sighed then crossed their arms. They looked around and noticed a group of people looking at them. The couple oddly looked at them then turned back to the stage. This wasn't strange to them. Things like that, arguments and random people looking weirdly at them, happened all of the time.

When Ichigo faced the stage, his mouth opened. "A-Angelina?" Rukia looked at Ichigo's shocked face then faced the stage.

"How do you know her?"

"She's Renji's big sister, well half sister. What the hell is she doing up there?"

"She could be trying to give herself to the gods. That's mostly why those people are up there. But how did you know about her and Renji? He never told me he had a half sister."

"He never told anyone, that's the thing. If he sees her up there, he'll freak and ruin the whole performance."

"Angelina!" Renji yelled. Ichigo and Rukia turned to see Renji pushing past people to make his way onto the stage. Orihime was following close behind him. "Angelina stop!" Renji yelled again. "What do you think you're doing?" everyone turned to Renji. People made a small space for him alone. Renji focused on his sister.

"Renji? What are you doing here?"

"That's not the point at hand. What are you doing up there? Why are you giving you life away?"

"So I can give myself to the god. Both Pablo and I have made a pact that we would give ourselves to the gods in exchange for eternal happiness."

"Have you lost your mind? You have a life and a successful business. Why would you give that away?"

"I'm giving away everything so the gods can be happy. I signed up for this Renji. It's what I want. I know you don't want me to do this, but I have to, I must and I will." Angelina turned to Kalia. "Kika, please end my life so I can continue on the other side." Kalia slowly turned her head. She still wasn't over killing Sarah and watching her blood spill.

"Don't you do it. Don't you lay a hand on her."

"Shut up Renji! Kika please do it!" Kalia slowly walked over and put the tagger on Angelina's neck. Renji then got out his gun and pointed it to Kalia.

"Damn it," Ichigo said then ran out and got in front of Renji. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he muttered.

"She's going to kill Angelina. If I kill Kalia first then…"

"We need Kalia. If we can't protect Kika, then the least we can do is protect her sister." Ichigo said.

"Are you telling me to let my sister die?"

"I'm telling you to make the right decisions Renji!" Renji paused. He looked back up to Kalia and Angelina. He closed his eyes then lowered his gun. "Damn."

"Now," Kalia announced, "shall we continue?" the crowd applauded. Just then, I gun shot was fired. Everyone turned to the stage to see Kalia Kotani with a bullet straight in her head. She fell onto the stage. The crowd became wild. Men and women were running to any exit way they could find. Ichigo turned to try and find Rukia, but she was gone; along with Orihime. Ichigo turned to try and find Renji but he was gone as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo and Nemu tried to talk themselves out of their current situation. As they talked to Uryu and tried to think of a way to escape, Nemu turned her eye and saw someone with her matching outfit. The unknown person's suit was black with a hood over their face. Only emerald eyes were shown. "Who's that?" Momo turned to her friend. "Another distraction?"

"No, there's someone over there." Uryu and Momo turned to the unknown person. They then saw a gun go up.

"Hey!" Uryu yelled, but it was already too late. The gun was fired and hit Kalia right in her forehead. The unknown person ran. Momo took this chance to escape. She jumped and kicked one gun out of Uryu's grip. She then began to run. Uryu put the other gun in his empty hand and got ready to fire. Nemu quickly got up and pushed Momo out of the way. Uryu then fired his gun, hitting Nemu right on her right side. She fell hard on the ground. Uryu then had put his gun to Momo. Nemu took an injection tube from her pocket and struck it in Uryu's leg. Uryu's leg automatically became numb.

Nemu turned her head. "Run."

"No, I can't leave you. You're my friend."

"And if you truly love and care for me, you will go." Nemu said lightly. Momo paused. "You have to live on and continue living. I did this for you. At least live for me." Momo's eyes started to water. She then quickly turned and escaped. Nemu turned around and saw Uryu on the ground. His entire right side was becoming numb.

"What did you do to me?"

"It a paralyzing supplement. Soon, your entire body will become numb. Then you will start to feel sleepy. When you close your eyes, you will enter unconsciousness, then you will die."

"At least we will die together." Nemu grabbed her wounded spot of her side. She felt her blood slipping past her fingers.

"So you are willing to leave Orihime behind."

Uryu paused. "It's part of my job. I have to kill assassins at all cost. It doesn't matter what happens to me in the end." Nemu nodded then slowly closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and slowed until her chest moved no more.

* * *

Outside of the temple, Rukia and Orihime waited for the others to come out. After a few minutes, Isane and Rangiku came out of the crowd of people. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," everyone answered Rangiku. Minutes later, Momo came out and ran over to everyone. Isane opened her arms and held her panting friend.

"Momo, what's wrong with you?" Isane said frustrated. "We needed Kalia. Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't," she sobbed, "it was someone else." Isane then opened her face. Everyone watched as Momo brought up her face and saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong hun?" Rangiku asked. "What happened?"

"Nemu," she sobbed, "she's gone. She risked her life to protect me."

"Oh no," Orihime simply said then covered her face.

Rukia lowered her head. "We should probably let head master know about this. Everyone will want Nemu's body brought back to Japan for the funeral." Everyone nodded.

"I'll go back for the body." Rangiku said.

"I'll inform head master and ask for a private jet to take us home." Rukia said. Everyone nodded then headed their separate ways.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were heading floor by floor, looking for Uryu. They walked until they reached the top floor. They looked around and finally found him by another dead body. Ichigo walked over to Uryu while Renji stood by the dead assassin.

"It looks like you got one."

"Yeah," Uryu said lightly. "It might not have as much as you, but I'll get more than you soon enough."

"Quit talking shit," Ichigo smiled. "Let's get you up."

"I'm paralyzed. I can't stand." Renji walked over to the other side of Uryu. They put his arm around their shoulders and picked him up. Then, a woman in a black suit jumped off of a branch. She landed right beside Nemu. Ichigo and Renji dropped Uryu and took out their guns. Before they could do anything, the woman with shining light blue eyes picked up Nemu bridal style, winked at the guys, then escaped. Ichigo sighed. He and Renji put their guns back in their back pockets then turned to Uryu. He had a frustrated and annoyed look on his face.

"I like how you all just drop the paralyzed friend of yours."

Ichigo and Renji smiled, "I had to do my job."

* * *

**Two days later**

**Asylum building**

Ichigo sat the rolling chair at his office desk. He looked out of the window and watched the day continue by while he solved a rubics cube. When he heard a knock at the door, he turned and saw it was Chad. Ichigo smiled then spun his way around while Chad took a seat I front of him.

"I heard Uryu killed an assassin."

"Yeah, he did well out there. But one of them escaped."

"Don't worry; you'll get her next time. How is Uryu by the way?"

"Nemu put a paralyzing supplement in Uryu's system. Thanks to our healing specialists, he was given an antidote and was sent for the next few weeks. He still can't move some part of his body, but he's better than he was when he returned home."

"I also heard about Renji's half sister Angelina and her friend Pablo from Renji. What happened to them?"

"Well, Renji closed down Angelina's shop and made her and Pablo come to Japan to start a new life. Thanks to Urahara, they no longer can leave this country for the next five years. That way, Renji can know where they are and they don't have to sacrifice themselves at the Gisei event in Egypt. Anyway, how have you been? I know I've been gone a while. What have you been up to?"

"I got an assignment."

"Is that so? Well that's great. I wish you good luck."

"Thanks, but you're coming with me."

"Yeah…huh?" Ichigo put down the cube in his hand. "What do you mean I'm coming with you?"

"Head master Urahara gave me an assignment to protect a man named Ulquiorra Cifer. He said I could pick a comrade to join me and I signed you up. Would you mind going with me?"

"I can't go. I just got back and Rukia would be wondering where I'm going on such short notice."

"I'm sorry to tell you but head master signed us up and we leave tomorrow." Ichigo dropped his head on his desk. He sighed in frustration and brought his red forehead back up.

"Where is the destination?"

"China," Chad answered.

"…is this the Asia China or the China 'oh wait you're going somewhere else' China?"

"…what?"

"Never mind," Ichigo sighed then slammed his head on the desk again.

* * *

**Armageddon building**

Everyone sat in the underground church under the Armageddon building and watched as head master Yoruichi spoke at Nemu's funeral. Rukia and the others of the Kotani assignment sat in the front row. Momo cried and sobbed on Isane's shoulder while everyone else sat quietly.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi was surely a great assassin. She killed over 200 assignments. During her training, she was always the first person to ask for a sniper rifle." Some people girls giggled. "Overall, Nemu will forever live in our hearts. God bless her, and let her sins vanish so she may enter the skies above. Amen."

"Amen," the women said. Yoruichi stepped down from her standing place and walked over to Rukia and Orihime while everyone else stood in line to give Nemu her respects.

"May I have a word with you both?" Rukia and Orihime got up and followed Yoruichi out of the room.

When they were well away from the room, Yoruichi started, "I know this is hard for the both of you. I know you all were close to Nemu." The girls nodded. "I know this is soon, but I have another assignment for you." they looked up.

"This is pretty early head master."

"I'm aware of that Orihime, but with this certain job, we need the best."

"What's the job?" Rukia asked.

Yoruichi took out folded papers from her back pocket and handed them to Rukia. She took them, unfolded them and observed. "His name is Ulquiorra Cifer," Yoruichi started. "He used to work for a killing organization called Armageddon. It's an organization that kills assassins like us. About two years ago, he retired early and went to live in China."

"That's our destination?"

"Yes," Yoruichi answered Orihime.

"…is this the Asia China or the China 'oh wait you're going somewhere else' China?"

Yoruichi grinned. "This is the Asia China. Your assignment starts tomorrow. Ulquiorra is not easy to get rid of, so we need one of you to be undercover and try to get close to him."

"I'll do it," Orihime said without hesitation. _"What just came over me?" _she thought.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," Orihime answered, "I can do it. It's my job after all."

"Good," Yoruichi said, "but this assignment will not take days or even weeks. It will take at least a month or too. Get as close to Ulquiorra as possible them take him down. I know this is a lot for you and your private lives will be affected by this, but Ulquiorra must be stopped. The more people we get rid of, the better." Rukia and Orihime smiled. Yoruichi crossed her arms then walked down the empty hallway. Rukia turned to Orihime.

"You know that getting undercover is worse than actually killing someone you don't know."

"I know Rukia. I have to get close to him, know about him, then end up killing him with my own hands. It happened before. I don't think this time would be any different." Rukia sighed then nodded.

"This is our job after all."

Orihime nodded. "I understand that too."

* * *

**Well here's chapter 8. The Egypt arc has ended and everyone heads to China. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and comment and look forward to more updates. **

**Thank you **


	9. So close, yet so far away

**Well, the Egyptian arc has ended and Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Chad head to China. **

**New challenges will be discovered and new surprises will be in store. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review and comment. Thank you! **

**Oh, and to some people, I might have spelled Ulquiorra's name wrong, but I like it this was better. X)**

**Anyway, on with the story…and I don't own Bleach…only the story**

* * *

Weak assassins

Chapter 9: So close, yet so far away

**Asylum building**

"Good night, Ichigo."

"See you tomorrow Chad," Ichigo said as he closed and locked his office door. Chad left for his office while Ichigo headed to the elevators. "Goodnight Ichigo," some women said as they passed by.

"Night," Ichigo simply said.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo turned and saw his childhood friend walking up to him with a smile on her face.

"Tatsuki? What's up?" he asked as she caught up with him.

"I heard you're getting assigned to a mission in China. You have to protect Ulquiorra Cifer huh? That's gonna be hard. From what I remember, he's not a reasonable person to talk to. Plus, you two weren't that good of friends."

"Do you have to remind me what I'm getting myself into?"

Tatsuki smiled. "Hey, don't be so down. I actually came here to tell you what head master Urahara told me." Tatsuki put up her thumb. "I'm joining you and Chad on this mission."

"What?" Ichigo asked surprised. "But I thought you were suspended of any missions for the next year because you didn't follow orders on your last mission."

"That's true. I lost rights to go on missions and I was forced to stay in the research lab. I also got paid less, but head master gave me another chance to prove myself. I plan to save Ulquiorra and kill the assassin even if it kills me. I plan to prove myself to head master and everyone else."

"Is that so," Ichigo sighed, "well I'm looking forward to joining you in this mission agent Arisawa."

"Of course, agent Kurosaki."

* * *

**Armageddon building parking lot**

"Gahhhh!" Rukia sighed out as she walked out of the Armageddon building and headed into the parking lot with Orihime. "Cant Yoruichi at least give me a week or a month off before leaving again. I don't think I can handle getting up, leaving, killing, coming back and doing it all over again."

"This is our job. We're paid a good deal thanks to this." Orihime said

"We may get over one million dollars a year, but this constant moving takes the energy out of me sometimes. Anyway, how's Uryu? I heard he went home with his legs paralyzed."

"Yeah he did. He said he might have been allergic to something he ate while he was in Egypt. It's a temporary thing. I don't know what happened fully, but he's home now and that's what matters."

"How are you going to tell him you have to go out of town again?"

"I don't know," Orihime said sadly. "He needs someone to take care of him, but I can't get out of this mission. Once I'm in, I have to stay in. I just don't know what to do."

"don't worry about Uryu. He's the type of person who doesn't give up easily. You have him in a wheelchair right? He can move a around and get things on his own. He is a strong man after all."

"That's true," Orihime smiled. "Thanks a lot Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "No problem. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Orihime said then walked off. Rukia got into her black sedan and headed off to her house.

* * *

**China**

**Cifer residence**

"Ciffy! Ciffy! Come on, wake up. I want to talk to you."

"Go to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow. I need my sleep."

"But Ciffy, I want to talk to you. You haven't been home all day and Mori is boring me out."

"Mori is actually sleeping."

"Brother Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra turned to his side to see his youngest sister looking right at him with her large emerald eyes. "Get out of my bed, Kagome."

"No, I want to talk to you. You're my brother and I want us to communicate better."

"We can do it tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that…"

"What's going on in here?" Ulquiorra's middle sister Mori yawned as she entered the room. "I can't sleep. I'm sensing too much commotion and annoyance."

Ulquiorra sat up and picked up Kagome. "Please put her to bed. I need my sleep."

"I will if you take us to Ihop tomorrow."

"Again?"

"Yeah," the girls said happily.

"Fine, just get out and go to bed."

"Okay," the girls said and ran out of the room.

Ulquiorra laid his back on the bed and sighed. He looked over at the nightstand and looked at a picture of him and his girlfriend from high school. He looked back at his memories from the days when he was happy. He might have not smiled back then, but he always showed a modest state.

"Ciffy! Can you please tuck me in?"

Ulquiorra sighed.

* * *

**Ishida residence**

"Here you go," Orihime smiled as she put Uryu's plate on the table. "It's my new meal that I made just for you; fried shrimp with macaroni and cheese with broccoli. And if you want desert, we have vanilla ice cream in the fridge."

"Wow this looks good. And you cooked it?"

"…yeah."

"You ordered didn't you."

Orihime nodded. "I know my cooking isn't so good so I wanted to get you something that wouldn't hurt your stomach."

"Hey, your food doesn't taste bad…it's different."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Uryu smiled. "You have your days when your cooking actually tastes good. But sometimes you have your days when you have…_different_ meals. But I would eat them either way, because you made them."

"Thank you," Orihime said then kissed her fiancé.

"So what's going on? It's obvious that you put that outfit on for a reason." Orihime looked down and was reminded of the outfit she had on. She was wearing a strapless pink nightgown with a small black bow between her breasts. She also had matching thigh high shorts with black cat ears with pink fur in the earlobe.

Orihime smiled. "I just felt pretty today."

"You look beautiful though." Orihime blushed. "Seriously though, is there something on your mind? You seem troubled."

Orihime grinned and sat down in front of Uryu. "Listen, I know this is sudden, but…"

"Your job needs you to go on another trip?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I know you're in a bad state and I won't be here to help you…"

"Orihime, it's alright. It's your job right? You need to do what you need to do to get paid. I'll be fine alright. You just get home safely." Orihime smiled.

"Thank you." Uryu grinned then took a bite of his dinner.

"Wow this is good!"

"Yeah I know."

Uryu took another bite and sadly looked at Orihime. "What's wrong Uryu?"

"Why don't you go get us some ice cream? I would like some."

"The vanilla one?"

"No the one you made last time we were in town; the spinach and mint."

"You want some of that? Did you really like it?"

"…yeah…it was good and we should share it together." Orihime jumped from the chair and ran into the kitchen. _"I might end up throwing up the entire time she's gone, but at least she's happy."_Uryu smiled as he thought those words.

* * *

**Kurosaki residence**

"I have to go on another trip tomorrow morning."

"you too huh? Well that's a bummer," Ichigo said then kissed Rukia's naked shoulder.

"I'm surprised that we both have to leave again and at the same time no doubt. What did your company do in Egypt anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Rukia paused. "We had to observe the citizens of Egypt and report back about their environment. Its best to know other countries for trading purposes." Ichigo said nothing then kissed Rukia's shoulder. He then kissed her back and made his way up to her neck. Rukia lightly moaned and grabbed Ichigo's hand, which was on her stomach. "What about you Ichigo? What did your company do?"

Ichigo paused. "We asked local people what they thought of our company. They said they liked our products and plan to continue using us."

"What's your company's name anyway?"

"I thought we wouldn't talk about work at home."

Rukia smirked. "Yeah, you're right." Ichigo nodded then pulled Rukia closer to his chest. Ichigo loved feeling Rukia's body close to his. He loved silent nights when all he could hear was Rukia's breathing and her voice when she talked. He hid his face in Rukia's hair and took in her sweet lavender scent. As Ichigo slowly drifted off to sleep, Rukia continued to think of ways to get in and out of the mission. She wanted to do her job then return home as soon as possible, but she also couldn't forget what Orihime had told her in her office.

_Flashback_

_After Yoruichi assigned the mission to Rukia and Orihime, and after Nemu's funeral was completely finished, Orihime took Rukia into her office. _

"_What's wrong?" Rukia asked. "Why did you bring me here?"_

_Orihime sat in her desk chair and held her hands together. "I don't think I can do this."_

"_This mission? Why not? You can do other missions. Why is this one any different?"_

"_Ulquiorra," Orihime paused, "we used to date when we were in high school."_

"_Oh," was all Rukia could say._

_Orihime nodded. "It's true. And I hate to say it now, but I never forgot about him. I still have feelings for him."_

"_May I ask 'what happened'?" _

_Orihime smiled. "He broke up with me. He told me there were things he needed to take care of. He and his family moved away while I was in my second year of high school. About a month after he left, me and my friend Tatsuki met Uryu, Ichigo and the others. Tatsuki knew Ichigo all along, but still."_

"_Was there anything else Ulquiorra said back then?"_

"_He told me, 'Once I'm done, I will return back here. You have to survive on your own. Life's not hard until you actually do something to live. You find those ways on your own.' Then after that he left."_

"_Those aren't very touching words."_

"_Yeah I know, but I still loved him. I might have been young and I might have not known as much as I do now, but without a doubt, I loved him. I'm guessing he broke up with me because his family was moving away…or he just didn't want to be with me anymore."_

"_Orihime listen," Rukia stood and grabbed her friend's hand, "I know looking back to the past is hard, and I know what he did to you was painful, but you have to let him go. He's probably moved on already, plus so have you. You have a fiancé and a future. Let him go and do your job."_

"_Don't get me wrong, I have let him go, but I just don't think I have the courage and the strength to kill him."_

"_Then I'll do it," Rukia said in a lighter tone. "I'll kill him for you. You can even turn away and cover your ears so you don't hear the gun fire. I'll do this for you. I promise."_

_Orihime smiled and nodded. "Thank you."_

_End of flashback_

"I have to do this," Rukia mouthed as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

4:30am

Rukia quietly collected her bags and put them by the door. She looked back to head master Yoruichi's message about them leaving early to head to China. Thanks to Ichigo, Rukia was distracted and never got a chance to pack, or even tell Ichigo she was leaving until after they took care of their 'business'. Rukia reread the message, which said, _I will be picking you up at 4:30. Be ready to go to China and do not let anyone know you departed early. Signed, Head Master." _Rukia closed her phone and looked back at Ichigo. She walked over, gently bent over and kissed his forehead. "Ill be back soon," she said then silently headed out. Once Yoruichi appeared, Rukia put her belongings in the truck and got in the car. They then headed to Orihime house. She did the same as Rukia and everyone was off to the airport.

Hours later, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight made its way past the window shades. He blinked a few times then noticed something was missing. Rukia's side of the bed was empty. Ichigo got up and looked around. He called Rukia's name several times and got no response. He then saw a note on her side of the bed. He picked it up and read, _"Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that the trip I have to go on will last more than a week or two. I know you'll be fine. Just make sure not to burn the house down or do anything stupid. See you later dumbass. Love, Rukia."_

Ichigo put the note down then picked up the house down. He dialed Uryu's number. After a few rings, Uryu picked up.

"What Kurosaki?" he said in a groggy tone.

"Don't give me that tone Ishida. Is Orihime with you?"

"Orihime? Yeah she's…she's…what the hell."

"Exactly, do you know where she is?"

"She told me she had to go on another trip for her company." Ichigo then remembered what Rukia told him last night. His face started to turn a light shade of pink. It showed how much of a true idiot he was for not listening to Rukia fully.

"Well," Ichigo continued, "Rukia left a note before she left. She said her trip was going to be longer than a week or two. If Rukia and Orihime are always together, then that means they're both going to be gone for a while."

"Damn, I'm sure they're going to be fine. We both know that Rukia will take good care of Orihime." Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Anyway Ichigo, don't you have to get going on your trip with Chad and Tatsuki?"

"How did you…Chad told you huh."

"No, Tatsuki called Orihime yesterday, and the whole conversation was on speed dial. A five hour conversation, on speed dial, which started at nine o'clock. I couldn't sleep at all. Plus I had Orihime's spinach and mint ice cream so I couldn't sleep anyway."

"It's your fault for eating the damn concoction."

"It made my fiancé happy!"

"Yeah, anyway I have to run. Talk to you soon."

"Alright, good luck."

"Thanks," the guys then hung up and Ichigo jumped up and headed into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

**China**

It was close to 9:00am and the Ihop was just opening. Ulquiorra, his sisters and Nottori, Ulquiorra's close friend and the woman he and his sisters were staying with, were the first customers to enter, because they waited outside for the past 30 minutes. Then, everyone was taken to their seats and waited for the waiter.

"I want waffles!" Nottori said happily.

"I want pancakes!" Kagome said happily.

"I want French toast." Mori moderately said.

"We can't wait to get a mouthful!"

"Will you please shut up," Ulquiorra murmured.

"Ciffy is so angry," Kagome said to her brother, who was across the table.

"He just needs a big hug then a good meal." Nottori said.

"I always thought Ulquiorra's grogginess was eternal." Nottori giggled at Kagome's words.

"I'm telling, ever since I met this guy, that face is all I've seen."

"I can't imagine you knowing brother Ulquiorra for 15 years. That's so amazing to me."

"Me too kiddo, but hey, I'm making it. But one of these days I'm going to slap Ulquiorra so hard that the face you see right now will be stuck on my hand."

"That would make your hand groggy forever."

"Kyaaa!" Kagome and Nottori said then cracked up laughing. Mori and Ulquiorra sat by each other with their arms crossed. The waitress then arrived and took everyone's orders. As the waitress left, Ulquiorra turned to look out of the window.

"Hey Nottori?"

"What's up bro?"

"Let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

"why did you decide to buy a house so close to the airport? And why did you make us go to a restaurant that is within walking distance of that same airport?"

"I'm not right by it Ulquiorra. We live a few blocks away from it."

"the restaurant is still walking distance of the airport," Mori said, restaiting ulqiorra's point.

"there's nothing wrong with that. Sure things may be noisy and there's traffic but when we have to leave out of down, we can be first in line to get tickets and everything."

"Why do you and Ciffy leave so much? I hate having to go to your company and be watched while you all are gone."

"I'm sorry Kagome," Nottori said, "but your brother and I have jobs. If we don't have those jobs then we can't get any money. Money makes the world go round."

"I thought colors made the world go round." Mori said moderately.

"That too."

Ulquiorra continued looking out of the window. The breeze grasped the trees and made them sway to the right. Cars, SUV's and other vehicles surrounded the entrance to the airport. He then started remembering what his boss's friend had told him. "You will have old friends accompany you. You will have to make vast choices. I hope you are aware of that, young child."

"_What the hell was that freak talking about?"_

"Brother Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra turned to see Mori looking at him. "Your food is here. Aren't you going to eat?"

"Uh, yeah." Ulquiorra took out the fork and begun to eat his ordered meal. Nottori looked at her friend, already knowing what was on his mind. She then took a bite of her food then started talking just as Kagome started.

* * *

9:50am

Rukia and Orihime collected their bags from the moving airplane collection slots and headed on their way. The signs were all in Chinese, a language Rukia was fluent in. they stood under the awning of the building and waited for their driver to arrive.

"China is so beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah," Orihime loudly yawned.

"Bad night?"

"No, I talked to Tatsuki all night, then head master Yoruichi makes me wake up so early in the morning just so we can get here early. I'm exhausted."

Rukia giggled. "Well don't worry; when we get back to the hotel, I'll be sure to let you rest while I look up what we need to do while we're here."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Orihime yawned again.

"It's my choice, not live with it."

Orihime smiled. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Kagome just got done finishing her pancakes. She yawned, burped and smiled. Nottori giggled and kept eating with Mori and Ulquiorra. Kagome looked out of the window and gasped. "Wow she's so pretty!"

"Who's pretty Kagome?" Mori asked as she got finished.

"Her! That girl with the long orange hair. She's standing by the girl with the black hair with purple eyes. Wow, they're both pretty."

"Who?" Nottori and Ulquiorra asked as they looked out of the window. But as soon as he did, his eyes widened. Nottori looked over and noticed her friend's expression. That woman was without a doubt the girl Ulquiorra broke up with.

"Isn't that…" Mori started.

"Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra muttered.

At that moment, Orihime felt s slight shock run through her body. She looked around and noticed nothing. She put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Orihime answered. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Well here's the start of the next arc. I hope you liked the start. Things get more interesting later, trust me. I have a good twist to add in later chapters. **

**Please review and comment. Let me know what you think and if you want some things added just let me know. Thank you**

**I will also try to have the guys have bigger roles in events and things **

**Japanese words used…**

**Nottori – Capture**

**Mori - Forest**


	10. You can't run

Weak assassins

Chapter 10: You can't run

Rukia and Orihime made their way to their shared hotel room. They put their bags down then Rukia got on her laptop to let head master Yoruichi learn of their safe arrival.

"China is more beautiful than I thought, even though we are close to an airport."

"We're not as close as we could be, but I see your point." Rukia grinned.

"So what do we do first?" Orihime asked as she took off her shoes.

"Well we can put out stuff away, hide our weaponry then get something to eat."

"Aren't we supposed to be looking out for Ulquiorra?"

"You want to get the job done huh?"

Orihime paused then smiled. "The sooner we get done, the sooner we can go home." Rukia nodded in agreement then put her laptop down. After she and Orihime were done with their business, they headed out to get some breakfast.

* * *

**Ulquiorra residence**

"Leave me alone for a while alright?"

"Brother Ciffy? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she and her sister came into the house. Ulquiorra went upstairs, closed his room door then hid his face in his bed pillow. Nottori took Kagome and Mori to their rooms then closed the door. She then went into Ulquiorra's room and closed the door.

"You know, me talking about it won't help, but you have to let her go."

"I have," Ulquiorra mumbled into the pillow.

"If you let her go then why are you acting like this? You look as if you were mysteriously dumped, asked out by the same girl then dumped again. How much of an effect did she have on you?"

"I loved her!" Ulquiorra jumped from his pillow and faced Nottori. She simply looked at him. He realized his high tone then calmed down. "I loved her…and I couldn't stay with her."

"Because of your job right?" Ulquiorra fidgeted.

"Well listen, I may not understand how you feel, but I'm saying this professionally and personally." Nottori walked over and grabbed her friend's shoulder. "Let her go. You have to. She may be in the city but don't forget that we have issues of our own."

"I know that," Ulquiorra sighed then got off of the bed. "I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to watch my sisters for me. I want to check out something."

"I know what you're going to do. I'll watch your sisters but you can't slide this by from me."

"If you understand, then you know just how much I don't need distractions."

* * *

11:25am

"Wow that was so good. Ihop in China is greater than Japan!"

"If anyone in our country heard you say that then they might have been offended." Rukia smiled. Orihime smiled nervously. The girls headed to their rental car, given to them by Armageddon agency, and they drove off.

"So first off," Rukia started, "we have to find Ulquiorra's base of operations, or basically, where he lives. We have to see what role you can play and how easy you can gain his trust." Orihime silently looked out of the window while Rukia drove. "Listen, you can back out of this if you want to. We don't have to do this."

"No," Orihime paused, "I'm an assassin. I don't back down from a mission."

Rukia said nothing after a few minutes. "Well head master gave us an address in out GPS. We can head to that building and find out anything."

"That sounds good." Orihime sighed. She looked up and noticed the appearing gray clouds. _"Something tells me this day is going to fly by,_" she thought.

* * *

As it approached noon, Ichigo, Chad and Tatsuki arrived in China. Thanks to head master Urahara, they ended up in the right place but ended taking a 2nd class ride when they usually took first. The overall ride wasn't comfortable but Ichigo was just glad they landed in the actual China instead of 'a completely different country' China. Everyone got their bags and waited outside for their company car.

"This place is beautiful." Tatsuki smiled as she looked around. Chad agreed.

"Where do we start though?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we start with resting a bit. My head still hurts from sleeping on your shoulder."

"No one asked you to sleep on me." Ichigo said to Tatsuki.

"How was I supposed to know the hard thing my head was on was your shoulder? I thought it was the window or something."

"Let's leave this alone you guys." Chad said as the company car, no, company VAN arrived. Ichigo and Tatsuki's mouth dropped. _"I thought we would have gotten a sport car. A fast Viper sports car!" _they thought in union.

"This looks nice," Chad said.

"Have you lost it?" Ichigo said.

"Well never mind," Tatsuki said as she put her things in the van, "it's still a moving vehicle. Let's just get our job done so we can ditch the van and go home." Ichigo agreed and the guys put their things in the van. Tatsuki drove to the hotel Urahara gave them and they went to their rooms. Ichigo and Chad shared a room while Tatsuki received her own room. Both rooms had a view of the china coast. Ichigo sat on his bed which was closer to the room door and took off his shoes. He flopped on his back and looked at the ceiling.

"After this," Chad started, "why don't we look around china and see what happens. We might as well know our surroundings before we do anything."

"Sure thing," Ichigo said. _"I wonder if Rukia is alright. Where did she go for her trip this time?"_

Suddenly, Ichigo's phone rang. He sighed then picked up. "What's up?"

"Ichigo! I found Orihime!" Ichigo's eye widened then he sat up. "Found her? Did she call you?"

"No, I forgot I gave her a tracking chip in her purse about a week ago."

"…you put a tracking chip in your fiancé's bag?"

"No, I thought about it but I forgot to take it out. Anyway, do you want to know where Rukia is?"

"Yeah, where is she."

"They're both in China."

Ichigo paused. "If Rukia and Orihime are together then they're both in China. I don't know exactly if she's there but that's what my theory is."

"Where in china are they?"

"In Hong Kong. The tracker says that they're in a library. I'll send you the coordinates." Ichigo looked o his phone and watched as it received information. After it loaded, Ichigo looked at the location. "Are you close to there?"

"Yeah, closer than you think. Thanks Uryu." Ichigo hung and put his shoes back on. "Chad I'm heading out and taking the van."

"Where are you going?"

"…something. Don't worry about it. If Tatsuki gets pissed," Ichigo said at the door, "tell her to stop having a hissy fit." As soon as Ichigo opened the door, his face was welcomed with an echoing punch. His butt hit the floor as he looked up to see that Tatsuki had punched him.

"I may be a girl, but I don't have hissy fits!" she said. "Anyway, where you headed Agent Kurosaki?"

"No where," Ichigo stood up. "Just let me pass Tatsuki."

"Its Rukia isn't it?"

Ichigo paused. "What makes you think its Rukia?"

"You wouldn't just act this persistent for anyone. Only for your friends, family, job or Rukia. She's your first priority. I know this because you told me. Now tell me where you're going."

Ichigo sighed. "Uryu thinks Rukia and Orihime are in Hong Kong for their job. I want to go see if she's alright because she left earlier than I expected." Tatsuki nodded. "Well if you're going then I'm going too. Orihime is involved with this and she's my friend." Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Chad you contact head master Urahara and tell us what he wants us to do. We need all of the information we can get." Ichigo said. Chad did what he was told and got on his laptop to contact his head master.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you so worried about?" Tatsuki asked. "You and I both Rukia and Orihime are fine. They're here for their jobs and most likely are doing research for their company. Why do you have to talk and disturb them from their work?"

Ichigo pressed the elevator button then turned to Tatsuki. "I know the girls can take care of themselves, but…I have this feeling that Rukia is about to get into some deep trouble. She's involving herself in something I might not be able to stop. I want to at least see if she's alright. Anyway, what about you? You know Orihime will be fine."

"When it comes to Orihime, I take any chance I get to see her. We always talk. We don't see each other very much." After a minute, the elevator doors opened. A pregnant woman came out while holding her husband's hand. The woman smiled and waddled her way out of the elevator while the man smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded his head, both of them stating each other's presence and Ichigo and Tatsuki went in.

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo's settle face then sighed. "Somehow, I just don't see you as a father."

The elevator doors closed and they headed down.

* * *

During the past few hours, Ulquiorra was on a library computer looking up any information he could find on Orihime Inoue. He hacked into forbidden files and downloaded things he thought were helpful, but only caused viruses. He had to get on three different computers because he caused viruses on all of the computers he used. He was not on the fourth computer. All he could find was different girls around Japan with the name Orihime but none of them were the girl he was looking for. After hours of searching, he found a website that had Orihime, his Orihime.

He clicked on some links and found a clear picture of Orihime and a summary on the side.

He read: _A woman in her early 20's, Orihime Inoue is a woman who searches for success through little places. She works two jobs, at Pizza Hut and is a part time house keeper for a company called Maid's Duty. Her family is deceased and her relationship status is single." _Ulquiorra's chest suddenly lifted up as he read that last sentence.

At that same time, Rukia and Orihime were entering a library. The book shelves surrounded them and there were rows of computers people were on for multiple reasons. The library clerk sat at the check in/out table and smiled as they entered.

"Good afternoon," she said.

"Good morning," the girls smiled. They headed to the computer. Orihime sat while Rukia stood and leaned in.

"So what do you want to pose as?"

"hmm…how about a maid or a house keeper.'

"That's a good idea. Didn't head master Yoruichi make a page that said you were a maid or something in case anyone wanted to research on you or something?"

"Yeah, she made those pages in care of emergency. She made them for all of the members of the company."

"Alright let's go with that. But right now, look for houses in Hong Kong that have the last name Cifer." Orihime went to the internet and hacked into the Hong Kong government system. She looked for different houses that ended with the last name she was looking for. The first search was unsuccessful. She looked at other websites that dealt with the area. As she continued to look at type, she looked up and saw someone else on the computer across the room. She got a clearer image of the face and panicked. Orihime grabbed Rukia's jacket and pulled her to the ground. Rukia landed flat on her butt then looked strangely at her friend.

"Ulquiorra Cifer at 12 o clock." Rukia looked up and over and saw Ulquiorra focusing on the computer.

Rukia bent back down and looked at Orihime. Her face was low and her chin was on the computer desk while her eyes were up at the computer.

"You look kind of strange Orihime."

"Well I don't know what to do. I haven't seen him all this time…and he's right there…and Rukia."

"Hey, it's alright. Don't panic." Rukia got up on her knees. "I know this is hard to hear, but this is your chance to enter Ulquiorra's life again." Orihime looked at her friend. "This is your chance to prove yourself to him. This is also the chance to start our mission. Remember that."

Orihime looked over at Ulquiorra again and then back at Rukia. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go stand by that window," Rukia pointed to the window that led to the back of the library. "Stand there and act like you're looking outside. He's bound to go to you if you stand not knowing that he's here. I know this is difficult, but don't only do this for me or for Armageddon. You want him back in your life right?" Orihime nodded. "Then go to him." Orihime looked up then stood from the computer table. She stood by the window where Rukia said as she looked out of the window.

Ulquiorra looked over to the window once he saw the room darken from the clouds. Once he looked at the window, his eyes remained there. He saw her, Orihime. His face was composed and his breathing remained calm but uneasy. He looked around and saw no one. Ulquiorra clicked out of his websites and stood. He slowly walked toward the large window and looked out of it.

"Once I'm done, I will return back to you. You have to survive on your own." Orihime's breathing heaved. "Life's not hard until you actually do something to live. You find those ways on your own." Orihime turned to Ulquiorra as he turned his to hers. "It looks like you returned to me, woman."

Orihime could feel tears start to form in her eyes. She tried to hold them back. "You always called me that. You would call me Orihime time to time but still. It seems like you have that effect on me."

"Orihime," Ulquiorra's eyebrows lowered and he stepped closer, "how did you find…?"

"I'm looking for a job." She spat out.

Rukia slapped her forehead.

"I'm looking for a job around here. I didn't know you were here. What a coincidence."

"You can't fool me like that and you can't easily change the subject. How did you find me?"

"Well…I…"

Just then, before Orihime could continue, she looked over and saw Ichigo and Tatsuki walking into the library. Orihime's eyes widened. Once Rukia saw her friend's face, she looked over and saw the same people. Rukia freaked, crawled past the desks, and entered rows of shelves with books.

"Orihime what's going on?"

"Nothing, I hope to see you soon." Before Ulquiorra could say a word, Orihime grabbed his face and gently kissed his lips. Ulquiorra widened his eyes and was left speechless when Orihime separated from him. "Bye," she gave a peace sign, jumped to the ground and crawled to where Rukia was. Ulquiorra stood like a statue.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Rukia freakishly whispered. "How come everywhere I go, he's there?"

"I don't know but we have to get out of here and that door is our only exit." Orihime said.

"How much do you want to bet one of them will stand by the door." the girls turned the corner and saw Tatsuki leaning by the door with her arms crossed.

"Wow, how did you know that?"

"A friend of Ichigo's will always do that. Be warned." Rukia said then walked further into the hallway of books. "We have to get out in the most casual and sophisticated way."

"Wait," Orihime said. Rukia turned around and saw Orihime looking at the book shelves. "The exit doesn't have to be sophisticated. It just has to be effective." Rukia took a second but got onto what Orihime was saying. "Let's do it."

Ichigo walked over to the clerk and leaned on the desk. He looked back at Tatsuki and got the 'okay' to continue. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, have you seen a short girl with black hair with purple eyes that came with a friend who's much taller than her with long orange hair and gray eyes?"

"That's a pretty good description, but yes I have. Why do you want to know?"

"That's my wife and her friend and we'd like to see them. Where are they?"

"I last saw them at the computers but I guess they're gone now." Just then, I gunshot was fired. The shot was heard hitting a metal object then breaking the glass window Orihime was at. As the glass shattered, citizens started running out of the library. Tatsuki and Ichigo got out their guns while the clerk hid behind the desk. Suddenly, the book shelves on the right side of the building begun to fall. Ichigo and Tatsuki took their best measures to stay prepared for anything. Running out of the falling shelves were two people wearing black masks that showed their eyes. Those people were Orihime and Rukia. Tatsuki was the first to reach them.

"Freeze!" she shouted.

Rukia took out her gun. "Lower your weapon," she said in a lower tone.

"You know I can't do that. I'm turning you in."

"Tatsuki!"

"I got it Ichigo!" Rukia widened her eyes. She couldn't look over. If she did then he would have realized it was her. Ichigo couldn't find out about this. But what shocked her right now was that he was pointing a gun at her; at both of them.

"Get out of our way," Rukia said again as she pulled the lever to release the bullet.

Tatsuki did the same action. "You know I won't. Not put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground." The girls stood still. They couldn't be taken now. They would fail as assassins. Not only that, but their reputations would be on the line. Rukia Kuchiki, no, Kurosaki would not let that happen.

Ichigo got closer to Orihime. "Get down on the ground now."

Rukia pointed her gun to Ichigo. "Don't move," she hesitated to say. Tatsuki's gun now faced Orihime. Orihime didn't know what to do. She was shaking and started to panic. She got out her gun and pulled the lever. "I don't think so!" Tatsuki said then pulled the trigger and fired the gun. The shot hit Orihime's left arm. Rukia lowered her gun and looked at Orihime who was now on the ground. As Ichigo was about to move, gun shots were fired from a different direction. Ichigo ducked and ran over to the tables. Tatsuki joined him. Rukia looked up and saw someone in a sleek black coat running toward them. The unknown person wore a mask just like theirs. The person put away him gun and picked up Orihime. "Follow me," the person said to Rukia. She nodded and they headed to the back room while being shot at by Ichigo and Tatsuki.

The person led Rukia to a black SUV in the back of the library and put them in it. Rukia sat in the front seat while Orihime was laid in the back and the unknown person was driving. The person turned on the car and headed out before Tatsuki and Ichigo could come outside. They arrived just as the car pulled off and exited. "Damn it!" Ichigo said. Tatsuki heavily panted and looked at her friend.

"We'll get them later." She said. "They're bound to show up again soon." Ichigo nodded then the two headed back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the drive through Hong Kong, Rukia didn't say a word. She remained silent as the unknown rescuer continued to drive the SUV. She looked back at Orihime every once in a while when she moaned of pain and would reassure her that everything would be alright. But Rukia never said their names and she never asked questions to the driver. It took about 10 minutes but they finally arrived at a house. It was moderate and right near the airport. Everyone headed out of the car, Orihime was being carried and they were lead inside. As soon as the door was open, Kagome came down the stairs.

"Brother? Brother what are you doing and who are these people? And why are you wearing that mask."

"Go upstairs Kagome." He merely said then opened a door that was in the kitchen area. A light automatically came on to lead them down the stairs. At the bottom, Ulquiorra turned on the light and the entire room lit up. It was a reclining area. There was a sofa, a kitchen area in the corner with a bathroom on the side. The floors were wood and there were two ceiling fans with extra lights installed in the ceiling.

The rescuer rested Orihime on the couch and went into the kitchen. Rukia stepped to the side and rubbed Orihime's head to calm her down from her grunts. As soon as the rescuer came out of the kitchen area, their mask was taken off. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Its you!"

"Yeah, Ulquiorra." he merely said.

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't know why she was so shocked but she didn't expect this. "You shot at the other two people."

"Yeah, they tried to kill you. I saved you. You shouldn't be surprised. Like head master Ichimaru says, "We're like family right?"

"Head master Ichimaru?"

"Yeah, now let's see how bad the young is." Ulquiorra looked at Orihime's arm wound and then went to remove her mask.

"Wait!" Ulquiorra looked up to Rukia. "Ill treat her wound. Don't worry about it."

"I think I know how to treat a wound better than you."

"So, that doesn't matter. I'll treat it. Don't worry about it." Rukia walked over and started to treat her friend's wound. Ulquiorra shrugged then got up and headed upstairs.

"You can stay down here for a while and rest up," he said then closed the basement door. Rukia removed her mask and Orihime's.

"Are you alright?"

"y-yeah," Orihime grunted. "But was that him? Was that really Ulquiorra?"

"I'm afraid so." Rukia said. Orihime nodded then leaned her head on the couch arm rest. Rukia treated the wound then sat there for a while; thinking of a plan to escape."

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was in his room resting and reading a newspaper when Nottori came in after knocking. "Who's in the basement?"

"Friend's of ours. They were at the library. One of them got wounded but the agent said they'd take care of it."

"So they work under head master Ichimaru? That's good. But he would have told us if he sent anyone to give us assistance."

"Yeah," was all Ulquiorra said. Nottori noticed the news paper then sat on her friend's bed. She leaned over and saw an advertisement for wanted jobs.

"What's up with the wanted jobs ad?"

"You'll find out soon. But for right now, I need you to leave."

"Leave the house or your room?"

"My room. Leave and close the door." Nottori did what she was told then paused outside of Ulquiorra's closed bedroom door. As she was about to leave, she couldn't help but put her ear against the door and hear what he was doing.

Ulquiorra paused for a moment then called the maid number he not only saw in the newspaper but also from the website he checked from the library. Ulquiorra called the number and gulped when it started to ring.

* * *

"Would you like some more wine Rangiku?"

"You know it!" Rangiku said in a drunken matter to her head master. Yoruichi poured Rangiku's glass for the 14th time that hour. "I still can't believe all of these missions head master Yoruichi." Rangiku continued. "I…just….thinks it annoying…going one place to another all of the time."

"I know but you'll live through it." Yoruichi smiled. Just then, her blue colored cell phone rang. Out of her five cell phones, she knew the blue one meant the maid service she thought up for her assassins. One phone was for her own private life and the others were for the other lies she thought up during the years.

Yoruichi made Rangiku leave the room for no distractions. Once she slugged her way out of the room, Yoruichi picked up the phone. "Hello this is Maid's Duty where we give owners what they most certainly please. Stacey speaking," she said in a high rosy voice.

"Um, yeah," Ulquiorra started, "where are you located?"

"Sir are you looking for something or someone in particular? We have maids in all locations and we even have a names list if you're looking for anyone in particular. Please just get to your case and point."

Ulquiorra gulped. "I want a maid names Orihime Inoue to come to my house."

"Alright sir. Orihime is available but I will need your name and address." Ulquiorra hesitated while Yoruichi smirked.

"My name is Paul Anderson. I live in 207 Zach bell street in Hong Kong."

Even though the address was right, Yoruichi knew it was Ulquiorra she was talking on the phone to. "Alright Mr. Anderson. Orihime will be there either today or tomorrow and thank you for your services. She will tell you how much money you owe."

"Yeah, thanks." Ulquiorra hung up and put the phone on the bed. Yoruichi picked up her company phone and dialed a number. It took a few minutes, then someone picked up the other line.

"Its been a while since I got your call. I got worried."

"You haven't gotten my call because I didn't want to call you, Ichimaru."

Gin smiled from his office. His door was closed and he was looking out of his large window. "Well this must be a special occasion or something." He smiled. "You would never call me unless something fun or exciting was going to happen."

"This is about your agent Ulquiorra Cifer. I need to know his past and I need to know everything about it." Gin turned his smile into a smirk.

"What makes you think I am going to give information like that to you?"

"Would you like to know Rangiku Matsumoto's lively condition?" Gin paused. His breathing slowed. Just the name that entered his ear alone made his smirk disappear.

"Is she alright?"

"You tell me what I want and I'll tell you what I know."

Gin rubbed his head and sighed. "Fine, but don't lie to me about Rangiku."

"You know I wouldn't."

* * *

"So they got away?"

"Yeah, we were close but one of their allies came to get them." Ichigo told his head master.

"That's inconvenient, but I'm glad you and Tatsuki are alright. Take a break for now. I'll look up what I can find on the security camera and tell you once I find something."

"Thanks Urahara." Ichigo hung up his cell phone and looked over to Tatsuki and Chad. "Head master said to take a break for now."

"Alright but it kind of bothers me that they got away. Something was up with those assassins. If they were true assassins, shouldn't they have been a little more secretive and creative?"

"Maybe, but when it comes to escaping, the style in escaping doesn't matter. It just has to be effective. As assassin killers, we should know that."

"That's true." Chad said.

"Well I'm heading to my room. You guys can go out and eat without me." Tatsuki sighed then left the room. She went to her room beside Ichigo's, closed the door and leaned her back on it. _"Something wasn't right,"_ she thought. _"Something didn't feel right about those too. Their eyes. It was as if I've seen them before."_ Tatsuki rubbed her eyes and slapped her cheeks. "I'm just imagining things. Maybe I need some sleep."

She walked onto the bed and hid her face in the pillow. Tatsuki knew she wasn't crazy. She knew something was wrong with the entire situation. Sure she was the type of person t question unfamiliar or different things, but she felt uneasy about not only the incident in the library but about the entire mission.

* * *

**Here's the chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and comment. Thank you :D**


	11. You can't hide

**By the way, on my profile there is a poll that needs to be answered for the next adventure. Please answer it so i can continue writing good chapters for you viewers. Give honest opinions please. Thank you. Now on with the story**

Weak assassins

Chapter 11: You can't hide

**Ulquiorra residence**

"Hey sister Nottori?"

"What's up Kagome?" Nottori asked as she played card games with Kagome.

"What's wrong with brother Ciffy? He's acting strange and he came home wearing a mask. Plus he came in with two people who wore a mask just like him. Is there a game going on that I don't know about?"

Nottori smiled. "You know your brother is too "cool" for games." Kagome sighed.

"So what cards do you have?"

Kagome said nothing. Nottori looked up at her then put her cards down. "I'll be back." She said as she exited Kagome's room. She saw Mori as she exited. "Watch her for me alright." Mori nodded then went to her sister.

Nottori headed down the stairs and traveled to the basement. She leaned her back against the wall of the open door. She could clearly hear the conversation that went on.

* * *

Rukia looked at Ulquiorra carefully. Every few mere conversations, he would look at Orihime sleeping on the couch he was sitting on. _"We have to get out of here." _Rukia thought.

"So how come you're still wearing your mask?" Rukia paused then realized the cloth that has been on her face for over an hour now.

"Well…I get used to it sometimes. And sometimes I just like keeping it on my face."

"How come you're keeping the mask on your friend's face too?"

"She likes the mask too." Rukia said quickly. Ulquiorra let the subject go. Just then, Rukia's cell phone rang. She got up and walked to the corner of the room. She answered without hesitation.

"It's about time. I was getting worried."

"Worried? For what?" Rukia's eyes widened.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Yeah, what were you worried about?"

Rukia's eyes widened. She turned her head and saw Ulquiorra continue to look at Orihime. She turned back around. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Listen, Ichigo, I'm in a bit of a situation. Could we talk later?"

"Situation?"

"Never mind, see you later." Rukia hung up and turned around. "Hey thanks for everything but we have to get going." Rukia woke up Orihime. She slowly opened her eyes then was pulled off of the couch. Orihime jumped up and followed her friend.

"Thanks," she said as if she was I a drunken state. As the women headed upstairs, Nottori dashed up and stairs and hid at the top railing. Rukia and Orihime walked out of the house and looked around. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"

Rukia looked around carefully until she spotted a motorcycle. She dragged Orihime to it then she hotwired the bike. "Come on, come on." She said, hoping it would work; which it did. The girls got on the bike, out on their helmets then sped away.

Ulquiorra came up the stairs and watched as Nottori came down the stairs with her mouth wide open.

"Those bastards took my bike."

"Well that shows that they work for head master Ichimaru." Ulquiorra walked up the stairs, headed to his room and closed the door. Nottori stood in a frozen stupor.

* * *

Ichigo looked down at his phone. He closed it then sighed. "Something's not right."

"Nice work, Captain Obvious. You just reported something we already know." Tatsuki said sarcastically then plopped her head back down on Ichigo's bed.

"Don't be a pissy agent. And I already know something's not right. It's just that, some clues aren't fitting together."

"What did Rukia say?" Chad asked.

"She said she was in a situation. She also seemed panicked. When she picked up, she said she was worried about something."

"We can track her while using Uryu's tracker right?"

"We could, but I'm not a stalker like him. I actually want to give Rukia space."

"Well we need a clue and a person. Without either of them, we don't know where to start."

"We've been in situations like this before. We can do it again." Ichigo sighed. "Anyway Tatsuki, I want you and Chad to go back to the library and see what clues we can come up with. You still have a few hours before sundown. Try to come up with something during that time."

"And what are you going to do?"

Ichigo sat on the bed and got on his laptop. "I'm going to sit here and wait." Tatsuki and Chad said nothing and left to the library. Ichigo took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah, I did," Ichigo answered Uryu, "but, I need your help with something."

* * *

The sun was setting as Rukia and Orihime went into the apartment. They dragged themselves into the apartment and plopped on the bed. "That was close." Rukia panted.

Orihime agreed. "I would like it if we didn't do that again."

Rukia got up and took off her coat. "How the hell did Ichigo get here though? It's like he's following me or something. It's like he has some kind of tracker or someone is following us."

"Whatever it is, we have to find the connection fast. Our mission depends on it." Rukia agreed with her friend.

"Well let's just focus on dealing with how we're going to deal with Ulquiorra. He said he protected us because we worked for head master Ichimaru. Let's find out who he is." Orihime took out her laptop and typed in the name. Rukia sat on her friend's bed and they both looked at the results that came up. Orihime clicked on a website then it came into full screen.

The website showed a few pictures of Gin and a summary in the middle of it. Gin has shoulder length silver hair and his eyes were closed. The first picture showed Gin standing in front of his wedding business building. The company was called 'You and Me Together". Another picture showed Gin shaking hands with a man with long braided purple hair with glasses that covered the eye portion of his face. "That's interesting." Orihime said.

Rukia smiled then read the summary, "Gin Ichimaru, a multimillionaire who owns the two car companies, four banks, and a wedding service that he goes to during his free time. "I love to make dreams come true," he says. That's just creepy."

"He looks like he causes miracles to shatter." Orihime said.

"Well, for what we have right now, we don't have enough information to say this is the head master Ichimaru that Ulquiorra was talking about. We need more clues and facts before we act rashly."

"But wait," Orihime said, "head master Yoruichi only made us come here to kill Ulquiorra right? We don't have to go after Ichimaru. We just need to complete the mission."

"Orihime, you saw how quick Ulquiorra was when he rescued us in the library. There's no way we can defeat him unless we know something about him. I see we have to complete the mission, but it wouldn't hurt to do a little background check once in a while." Orihime nodded. Then her phone rang.

"Head master?" she questioned then picked up and put on speaker phone. Rukia listened in.

"Hey Orihime, how's the weather up there?"

"Um, it's nice I guess." She answered. "Was there something you needed head master?"

"Well I looked up some security cameras in your estimated location and I saw the incident in the library. That man in the black suit was Ulquiorra was it not?"

"That's correct."

"Well, as I said before, he has incredible speed and is very skilled when it comes to weaponry. Killing him will not be easy."

"I'm aware of that head master."

"Anyway, back to important matters,"

"_Those matters weren't important?" _Orihime thought.

Yoruichi continued, "Ulquiorra saw your fake profile while he was at the library computer. He found out that you worked for the maid agency I told you about. He called and asked for you assistance. He called just for you." Orihime felt her face turning red. "You will report to his house tomorrow morning and do your job. While you're there, try to find out any information you can about him. I have his address and will send it to you in the morning. Good luck agent number four."

Orihime hung up her phone. She looked over at Rukia and saw that her mouth was halfway open.

"Oh my…" was all both Rukia and Orihime could say.

* * *

Midnight

**Ulquiorra residence**

"Brother Ciffy? Can I talk to you?" Kagome asked outside of her brother's door. Ulquiorra sighed in frustration, but he knew he couldn't resist his youngest sister.

"Sure." Kagome smiled then went in her brother's room and closed the door. She then plopped on the bed and watched as Ulquiorra hid his hands behind his head and his eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Brother, you're a 25 year old man looking up at a ceiling. High school boys do that."

"Everyone looks at the ceiling Kagome. Anyway," he looked at his sister, "did you want something."

"I want you to tell me what's wrong. You usually told me what was bothering you. I might have been too little to understand but I still like to know what's on your mind."

"What if my mind is blank?"

"Then un-blank it and talk to me."

Ulquiorra grinned, sat up and looked at Kagome. She smiled then had wide, curious eyes. "You want to know what's wrong with me?"Kagome nodded. "Well, work is a little difficult, it's hard to raise two children with Nottori and…I met someone from my past."

"From your past? You mean Orihime Inoue?"

"How'd you know?"

"She's all you ever talk about."

"Oh…"

"Well don't worry about it. Tell me what happened."

"Isn't it your bed time?" Kagome pouted then got in her brother's bed.

"This will be my bedtime story."

Ulquiorra watched his sister then grinned again. He got in bed, put his elbow over Kagome's head and rested his head on his hand. "Fine, but you at least have to listen to half of the story. Kagome nodded and smiled.

Back at the hotel, Ichigo took all of the evidence Tatsuki and Chad found then sent the samples to his head master. He was waiting for a confirmed email stating what he found. Ichigo might have been in China and his head master might have been in Japan, but when you have money and connections to the world, you get stuff FAST.

He sent the samples around 10:30. During those few hours, he was emailing Uryu and trying to find out anything else about the man he was supposed to be protecting, Ulquiorra Cifer. All he found out was that he worked in a business building called Loaders and Rubbers.

"_What the hell does that even mean?"_ Ichigo thought as he searched the website, which was plain and only has pictures of ladders and bathroom appliances. After a few minutes, Ichigo got an email from his head master. He put down his Sprite and checked out the email.

"Ichigo," it read, "I observed the evidence sent to me. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the jackets and hats you sent, but we did find 9 millimeter guns while we use those and 32's. Those guns only we assassins use. Plus we researched the orange and black hair you sent. We have positive results that Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue were in the library. Another thing, the dried blood you found was exactly identical to Orihime's blood. They were a match. I don't know what this means, but find out as soon as possible. This mission might take a while, but I have another mission for you. It might be sudden, but it's what you have to do. Take care Agent Kurosaki. Sincerely, Head Master Urahara."

Ichigo sent the message to Uryu after reading it.

"I can't believe this." He said as he covered his mouth. His mind was scrambled. He didn't know how to put everything together. It was true, Rukia and Orihime were in China, but if he found Orihime's blood, then that means she got injured during the incident…or she was one of the people shot.

Ichigo shook his head at the thought of it. Just then, he got an email from Uryu.

"Is this true? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Ichigo wrote back then send the email. _"Damn it,"_ he thought then said aloud.

* * *

The next morning, the China sun rose and the breeze was cool. Orihime opened her eyes and turned to her clock to see the time. While she turned, she felt something heavy on one side of the bed. As she turned completely, she saw large pink eyes and a wide smile.

"AHHH!" Orihime freaked and fell onto the floor. Rukia jumped in her bed and turned to Orihime.

"Surprise!" Yachiru Kusajishi shouted as she smiled at her fellow comrades. Orihime looked over and bed and saw the little devil. "Captain Yachiru? What are you doing here?"

"It's a surprise visit." She answered as she sat up. "Head master Yoruichi told me to come here and be your "Eye in the Sky"."

"Eye in the Sky?"

"Yeah. I have permission to hack into security networks and get information from street cameras, security cameras and I can let you know what's going on while you two handle Ulquiorra. I also have permission to observe things going on in his house. All you guys have to do is install the camera and we're good to go."

"That was smart of head master, but why you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, because I'm a captain." Yachiru answered Rukia.

She shrugged. "Well now that we're up. Let's get started." Orihime looked at Rukia. "You have to do this today." Orihime lowered her head.

"I know that."

Meanwhile, the asylum team was up bright and early. They received an email from head master Urahara stating where Ulquiorra was located. "You guys ready?" Tatsuki and Chad nodded. Everyone got up, got their gear and headed out.

* * *

Noon

Rukia was driving through the somewhat open road to Ulquiorra's house. While she drove, Orihime looked down at what she was wearing. It was a maid outfit with ruffled sleeves and a matching bottom. She had cat ears on her head and a bracelet on her right arm reading, "I'm your Neko-chan."

"This is embarrassing."

"Are you wearing the camera necklace Yachiru gave you?" Orihime looked down on her green stoned necklace.

"Yes, but I don't see how a camera can fit in there. And I know I have to install three cameras in Ulquiorra's house, but why do I need this one?"

"Because head master wants to see Ulquiorra's reaction when he sees you in that dress." Rukia snickered.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"Sorry," Rukia snickered again. "Anyway, let's go over the plan."

Orihime sighed. "I'm going to go in, do my maid service until 7:00 then leave and do the same thing for the next few weeks. Yachiru will research information caught on the camera and time continues. Am I right?"

"Straight on," Rukia smiled then pulled into Ulquiorra's driveway. "Here we go."

"Here we go." Nottori said as he looked out of the living room window. She turned and went up the stairs. "Hey Ciffy! Your maid is here!"

Ulquiorra went out of his room and smoothed his way down the stairs. "Go upstairs and stay up there."

"This is my house remember." Nottori smiled. "But whatever. I'll be upstairs. Someone has to watch the girls after all." When Nottori closed her room door, Ulquiorra opened the door just as Orihime was about to knock. As soon as their eyes met, Orihime froze. Both man and woman stayed frozen in their place. Ulquiorra couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was Orihime at his door after all this time, but she was wearing a maid outfit with cat ears and a dangerously shining necklace. In his eyes, she was striking.

After a few minutes, Rukia honked her horn to get her friend out of her frozen state. Orihime jumped and looked behind her. Rukia was pulling out of the driveway while smirking.

"So," Orihime turned to her "master", "how much money do I owe you for your services?"

"Oh, um," Orihime looked around.

"I doubt the answer is in the sky."

"I'm thinking…" she said nervously.

"Well never mind. I'll pay doubt of what I owe. Come on in." Ulquiorra led Orihime into the house. Her nervousness was still obvious, but when she got into the house, she was mesmerized at how large it looked from the inside. Outside the house looked like a small condo, but inside, there was a large kitchen area, a living room that could fit a family of six or even seven; and that's not including the pets. The stairs curved as you walked up them and they reached the second floor of the house. On the left side, there was a door that probably led to the attic or somewhere else.

"This house is amazing."

"Yeah…" Ulquiorra turned around to face his new maid. "The kitchen's over there," he pointed. "The living room's right there, the backyard is behind the kitchen, the basement door is in the kitchen, but don't go down there without permission from Nottori. She's the owner of the house. Upstairs are the bedrooms. This is a 5 bedroom, 4 and a half bath with an attic door on the other side of the stairs. Any questions?"

Orihime hesitantly shook her head. "I think I understand."

"Good," Ulquiorra walked past Orihime and went up the stairs. She followed. He led her to his sister's room where everyone was playing on the floor. Nottori and the others paused to look at the new maid. "You guys, this is Orihime."

"Oooooo…" Mori and Kagome said. Nottori stood from the floor and shook Orihime's hand.

"I'm Nottori Kiken; the owner of the house. So how much do we owe you for your services?"

"She doesn't know, but we'll pay double of whatever it is."

Nottori's eyes widened. "Well the bill could be anything. Let's say she stays here for $1,000 an hour. If we pay double, then she gets $2,000. That's coming out of your wallet, Mr. Depressed."

"Um, excuse me." Everyone turned to Orihime. "I don't think the bill is that much."

"Well whatever, just get to work and make us proud."

"Yes Ma'am." Orihime and Ulquiorra walked out of the room and headed back downstairs.

"So what do you maids do anyway?"

"Well, I help you around the house," Orihime answered. "I help fix dinner, clean the house and serve your needs. I go home around 7:00 and I come back tomorrow at noon."

"Alright," Ulquiorra sat down on a kitchen stool. "Your first job is to fix dinner. Make a shrimp Alfredo dish with a green side and make desert."

"Yes, master." She said then walked over to the fridge. All she saw when she opened it was different flavored juicy juice, turkey slices, bread, cheese and some food in containers.

"Um, master…"

"What?"

"It looks as if we need to go shopping."

* * *

After about 30 minutes, Ichigo finally pulled up into the driveway of his destination. "So this is it?"

"Yeah," Tatsuki answered. "This is Ulquiorra Cifer's house."

"It looks pretty small." Chad commented.

"Out of everything head master Urahara told us about him, I thought he would have lived in a better looking house instead of this small place."

"Well he is hiding," Tatsuki said to Ichigo. "Maybe he wants to stay hidden and not cause a big scene by living in a big house."

"Maybe, but let's get going." Ichigo parked the car and got out with the others. They headed to the door and Tatsuki knocked. No one answered. Tatsuki knocked again.

"Coming!" Orihime said.

"We should have been gone." Ulquiorra said while still sitting in the chair.

"Well I had to find out everything that you were missing, and it turns out you don't have anything." She said as she headed to the door. "We'll leave in a few minutes." Orihime opened the door with a smile, then her side smile dropped into straight shock.

"What the….Orihime?" as Tatsuki said those words, Orihime slammed the door and ran.

"Never mind! We're leaving now!"

"Orihime? Orihime!" Tatsuki knocked on the door again.

"Out of the way." Ichigo said. When everyone moved, Ichigo took his foot and kicked the door open. Ulquiorra and Orihime escaped the back way and circled the house until they reached the car. They got in and headed out. Chad saw the car leaving and said something, "Um…"

"What's up Chad?"

"The car just left."

"Damn it!" Tatsuki said.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nottori said as she looked at her front door. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to my door?"

"Um…" Tatsuki started. "We have a good explanation for this, but we need to take care of something first."

"No one is leaving until someone explains what is going on and what happened to my damn door." Ichigo and Tatsuki turned to Chad. "I'll explain what happened."

"Orihime? What just happened right there?" Ulquiorra asked while he was in the passenger's seat.

"Oh nothing, they're just people who think they know me but they don't." she said in a panicked tone.

"Well it seems like you know them."

"I don't know them, end of discussion." She said quickly then continued driving at 60 miles per hour. Orihime looked behind her and saw no one. She then turned back to the road and slowed down. She headed into a store parking lot after a few minutes and parked the car. "Alright let's go." She said with a smile. She got out while Ulquiorra was in a startled daze. He sighed, got out then they both headed into the store. Orihime picked up a basket then walked around searching for things while Ulquiorra followed.

While he stayed quiet, Orihime was panicking in her head. She didn't know how to get herself out of this one. She had gotten into a lot of tough spots before, but this one had to be the worse yet. "What do I do? How do I explain this to Ichigo and the others? And…what if they tell Uryu?"

"Orihime?"

Said woman turned to Ulquiorra. "Yes master?"

"Don't let the past events bother you. Just keep moving forward. I told you that before remember?" Orihime smiled at the thought. She then remembered when Ulquiorra let out another famous quote from when they were in high school.

"Yes, I remember. And thank you." she smiled. Ulquiorra simply looked away. He kept his hands in his pocket and followed as Orihime shopped. He would look at her from time to time, but once he didn't, he couldn't help but think about her when he looked away. She still wore her maid dress and cat ears. People made no scene to what she was wearing. Even Orihime forgot what she had on. As Ulquiorra looked at Orihime walking in front of him, he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"Alright, your door is fixed. Sorry about all of the trouble."

"Yeah whatever." Nottori said to Ichigo. "You break it, you fix it. And I'm not paying you."

"I'm well aware of that." he muttered.

"Excuse me," Tatsuki stepped up, "I'm sorry for asking but I have to...what is your involvement with Orihime Inoue?"

Nottori paused. "Orihime Inoue? I don't know who she is. You must have the wrong girl."

"She's the woman who opened the door for us. She has orange hair, gray eyes and she was in a maid outfit. You have to know if that was her."

"That was out maid Jane. She's new. She may look like your friend but that wasn't Orihime Inoue. Sorry for the mistake you have. Now will you please leave? I have work to do around the house."

"Thank you for your time." Chad said then everyone exited the house and went into the car. Ichigo looked over at Tatsuki in the passenger seat.

"I know that was Orihime," she said. "Without a doubt. I know that was her."

"Well, whether it was her or not, we have to focus on the mission. The assassins haven't attacked yet, but they soon will. And when they do, we can be ready to not only project Ulquiorra, but Orihime too." Tatsuki sighed and nodded. Ichigo turned on the car then soon drove off. Nottori watched as Ichigo's group left.

"That girl owes me one."

* * *

After about an hour, Orihime and her "master" returned home. They put the groceries on the counter then Orihime began to cook while Ulquiorra put the food away. The two didn't say a word for a while. Once Ulquiorra put everything away, he sat on the kitchen stool and leaned his elbow on the counter.

"So, what time to do you leave?"

"Around 7:00." Ulquiorra looked at the time. It was 3:30.

"_Time flies doesn't it." _he thought. "Well make sure you do everything I tell you to until then."

"Of course master." _"I am not going to get used to that."_

"So how long will you stay here?"

"As long as you need my service, I will continue to stay."

"That didn't answer my question."

"As long as you need me, that's how long I will stay."

"Don't you have a life of your own? I know that you're single and that you have a part time job at pizza hut." Orihime paused then turned around.

"H-how did you know that?"

"…word gets around."

"What kind of word?"

"None of your business. Now continue cooking."

Orihime sighed and turned. "Yes master."

"Don't call me that." Orihime paused again and turned her head. "Call me Lord Ulquiorra."

"_Oh yeah even better!"_

Orihime sighed then felt her face start to heat up as she started cooking again. "I understand, Lord Ulquiorra."

Said man smirked and watched as his "maid" continued cooking.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yachiru laughed as she looked at the surveillance footage she got off of Orihime's necklace. She saw Ulquiorra's reaction to Orihime's outfit and she caught when Tatsuki and the others caught her and even when Ulquiorra made her call him her "lord". She died laughing as she watched the footage over and over again. She might not have seen Orihime's face physically, but imagining her reaction wasn't that hard.

"I hope she's alright." Rukia said as she got out of her shower.

"Orihime will be fine. She's a strong woman who's been through rougher situations. She can make it just fine."

"I think this mission isn't as rough as the others. I think it's even worse; for her that is."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for the late update Lol. I have Math 2 and Chemistry and they're kicking my butt. Plus writers block is a massive fail Lol.**

**Anyway, look forward to more updates and please continue reading my stories. **

**Review and comment. Thank you!**


	12. The Start

**Hey readers. Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to get in the groove of writing my stories and finished them before I graduate from high school in 2 years. Anyway, please answer the poll located on my profile and let me know your opinion. **

**My writing style might have also changed. Work with me. I'll get back in the groove soon. Thank you for reading!**

Weak assassins

Chapter 12: The Start

During the past week, the Armageddon and Asylum teams have been completing their missions. Ichigo, Tatsuki and Chad have been survalling the Cifer residence and trying to find any evidence of the assassins that were going to kill Ulquiorra. They also tried to prove that Orihime Inoue was at the house. Because of their encounter at the house a week ago, Tatsuki couldn't let go of the fact that Orihime was at the residence.

Rukia and Captain Yachiru were keeping their eyes on Orihime and soon found the hidden cameras that surrounded the house. Rukia told Orihime ways to exit the house without being seen, and that's what she did. She reported back to the hotel when her job was finished and told then the events of her day, cleaning and cooking; even playing video games with Ulquiorra's sisters. While Ulquiorra enjoyed Orihime's services, his friend Nottori has been busy with her own things.

Right now, close to midnight, Nottori got out her laptop and turned on her webcam. She connected to a secure line then soon reached the wanted man on the other end of the connection. "Why, hello Nottori. How have you been?"

"Fine," she reported to her head master Gin Ichimaru, "our vacation has been nice but I think Ulquiorra and I are ready to head into the field."

"That's good to hear, because I have a mission for you." Gin smiled as he pulled out a photo and put it in front of the camera. It showed a woman with long orange hair and gray eyes. Nottori's eyes widened as she recognized the woman shown. "Her name is Orihime Inoue. I want you to find her and terminate her."

"Why?"

"Because she was sent on a mission by Yoruichi Shihoin to get rid of him. Get rid of her before she gets rid of him."

"I thought you and Yoruichi were close friends, head master."

"Yes, but when it comes to protecting my own, I intend to do so before protecting my friends. You have seven days to end her life. I expect a report on Friday."

"Understood," Nottori closed the web chat and closed her laptop. She covered her mouth and sighed heavily. Not only was this 'Orihime' apart of Ulquiorra's past, but she was an assassin sent to kill him. Ulquiorra meant too much to Nottori and she wasn't going to let this girl end his life. She had to kill her; no matter what it took.

* * *

**Day 1: Saturday**

"I'm heading out," Orihime said to her friends. "Bye," Yachiru said in a groggy tone. She turned on the pull out couch on the room and went back to sleep.

Rukia turned her head from the computer, "Have a safe trip. By the way, before you leave, swap out the disks from the private camera we placed and put the new ones in."

"Sure thing," Orihime smiled and waved goodbye. Rukia turned back to her computer and continued her email with head master Yoruichi. She reported that their progress was continuing and things were well. A few minutes later, she got an email back. "Good work," it read, "you I expect Ulquiorra will be dealt with by the end of next week. It's time to head back home. Good luck, signed head master Yoruichi." Rukia sighed and rubbed her head. She looked over and saw Yachiru snoring away the early morning. She smiled at her, turned off the computer and headed back to bed.

After about 30 minutes, Orihime pulled up behind Ulquiorra's house. The security camera installed by Ichigo's team didn't catch the car behind the house. Orihime walked in, got out the extra house key from under the outside rug, opened the door and headed in. when she turned, she jumped when she saw Nottori on the other end of the counter.

Her face was still and emotionless. Her arms were crossed and her pieced pierced Orihime. "Good…morning."

"Hi," Nottori simply said. Orihime froze. She didn't know what to say. She shook the back of her head and made a settle smile.

"Well, for today, I was thinking about cooking a nice breakfast."

"No need, we plan to do something different today." Nottori walked behind the counter and went to the fridgorator by the door. "We're going to the amusement park today. It's a good thing you didn't wear your maid outfit today." Orihime simply smiled.

At that moment, Ulquiorra walked into the kitchen while holding Kagome's hand. The small child smile and ran to Orihime's legs. "Good morning! Are we having pancakes today?"

Orihime shrugged. "I don't know, but we're going to the amusement park."

"Yay!" Kagome cheered. She sang and ran around the kitchen with a wide smile on her face. Ulquiorra turned and saw Nottori staring at the orange haired girl. He knew something was wrong.

* * *

Tatsuki glued her eyes on the security cameras that surrounded the Cifer residence. She continued to see the somewhat empty streets, then the side of the house that continued to remain empty. She couldn't place a camera in the backyard without being caught by the people in the house. The backyard remained unwatched.

Minutes later, Ichigo exited the bathroom with damp hair. He exited the bathroom with black pants and was shirtless. Tatsuki turned to him then back at the computer. There was no interest at all.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing," the tired woman answered. She'd been up since four in the morning and it was now close to eight o'clock. Just then, Tatsuki's eyes widened as she looked on her screen. "Found something!" Ichigo walked over. Chad got up from his bed and joined his friends. They saw everyone exiting the house; even Orihime. "I knew it was her!" Tatsuki shouted and pointed to the screen.

"Yeah, but where is she going?" Ichigo said.

"Amusement Park! Amusement Park!" Kagome sang.

"Does that answer your question?" Chad asked.

"Kind of, but which one are they going to?"

"We're going to Six Flags down the street!" Kagome continued to sing.

"It's like she hears us…" Ichigo said.

Tatsuki jumped up from the bed and got out some clothes from her suitcase. "That doesn't matter. We have to move out as soon as possible. We have to protect Ulquiorra and find out what Orihime's doing here. Ichigo, find the six flags that's in that area. We move out in 10 minutes." Tatsuki got her clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

"I've never seen Tatsuki this angry and determined." Chad said.

"I don't blame her, but she's right. We have to protect Ulquiorra at all cost; no matter how much I don't want to."

"We also have to find out about the evidence you guys got from the library. Since Orihime is there you can ask her about us finding her blood at the scene. Have you asked Rukia if she's here in China?"

"Not yet…" Ichigo answered as he paused from locating six flags. He looked up to his friend, "But I plan to."

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened with awe as she looked at the entrance of the Chinese Six Flags. The rides could have been seen all the way from the roads. The fact that she was here and this close to them made her heart face. Her sister Mori wasn't all that exited. This ride, the rides that reached over 30 feet in the air, was child's play for her.

The adults soon caught up with the children and everyone headed in line. They paid for their tickets and went inside. Because it was eight in the morning, not a lot of people were there. By the time they left, people would be entering. Kagome smiled as she thought about the short lines and how many times could she ride a ride and not have to wait. She grabbed Mori's hand and ran to the longest ride in the park, "The Pork chop."

Nottori turned. "I'm going to the kids so be careful."

"Sure," Ulquiorra said. Orihime nodded. Nottori hesitated but then followed the kids to their first ride. She didn't want to leave Ulquiorra with that assassin, but she also knew he could handle himself. "So where do you want to go?"

Orihime turned to Ulquiorra. "Wherever you would like to go, my lord." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and turned away. He couldn't help but turn away as he felt his face heat up. A guy like Ulquiorra didn't 'blush'. He rolled his eyes and started walking away. Orihime followed.

As they walked to their selected ride, entering the park behind them stood Ichigo, Tatsuki and Chad. The sun shined on them as if they were the stars of the world. The team put on their black sunglasses and looked around.

"I've contacted head master Urahara," Ichigo started, "He gained access into all survallence cameras in the entire park. Here's the plan, "Tatsuki follow Orihime. Chad and I will scout out the area. Keep eyes on both Ulquiorra and Orihime." The group nodded and moved out.

After riding several roller coasters and even riding the bumper cars, Ulquiorra and Orihime headed to a stand and bought some salty pretzels. They sat on a bench and ate. Tatsuki hid behind a bunch of streets across from where they sat. "So," Orihime started after swallowing, "are you having fun?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Sure, I guess. What makes you say in not?"

"Well, usually when people ride a roller coaster, they put their hands up and go "WEEE!". But you put your hands up and looked bored the entire time."

"I'm not the kind of person who smiles a lot as you can tell." Orihime lowered her head. Ulquiorra looked over at her. "It's not that I'm not having fun, alright." Orihime looked at the man beside her. She smiled at him. He looked at her and turned his eyes away. He then ate more of his food and she did the same. Tatsuki was interested in the connection that she just observed.

* * *

Nottori continued to travel around with the kids and the whole while she looked around for any sign of anymore assassins. She was skilled when it came to environment and weird behavior. It was a part of her job after all. "I'm hungry," Kagome whined as everyone exited their fifth ride that day. Nottori took the girls to get some burgers. They on the outside table and enjoyed their meal. Walking down the cement pathway was a man with orange spiky hair wearing a red shirt with black pants and matching shoes. He walked with a taller man with a purple shirt, dark jeans and purple shoes. They both wore black sunglasses.

Ichigo took off his glasses and looked around the park. Nottori's mouth dropped as she looked at the orange haired man. _"My God, he's hot!" _

"This is a pretty big park," Ichigo said.

"Where should be start?"

"I don't know, but Tatsuki is with them so she'll alert us if something happens."

"Hey Ichigo…"

"What's up Chad?" Ichigo looked at his friend.

"There's a woman who's gawking at you." Chad pointed to Nottori. Ichigo faced her. Nottori jumped and turned her head. Her face was red and her heart was racing. When she turned, the guys were gone. She turned behind her and saw them walking to another area of the park.

"Let's go," Nottori said. The girls grabbed their drinks and followed Nottori as she followed the guys.

* * *

Several hours went by and the group continued their doings. Orihime dragged Ulquiorra to prize stands and made him play. He won nothing. Orihime smiled and gave it a try. She failed as well. They then played at a shooting game and they both won several prizes. Tatsuki followed and continued to see Orihime's smiling face. She even saw they her engagement ring wasn't on her finger. Something was up and she knew what it was.

The couple sat down on a ledge under a tree and rested. Ulquiorra looked at his watch and saw it was almost noon. They still haven't ridden all of the rides in the park, but they were still enjoying themselves. Even though Ulquiorra showed a smirk once in a while, he never truly smiled. Orihime looked in her bag of prizes and got out one of her cat ears. She placed it on Ulquiorra's head and smiled. They were black ears with pink insides. She got out her camera and quickly took a picture. "You're not putting that on Facebook are you?"

"Of course not," Orihime smiled. "It's just for me." Ulquiorra took off the ears, closed his eyes and rested his head on Orihime's. Her face started to heat up. She closed her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Ulquiorra said nothing and continued to rest of Orihime. Tatsuki couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She took out her phone and took a picture. Once it was captured, she closed her phone and kept her eyes on them. But as she turned, she saw two familiar people. Leaning on a few feet from them stood a short woman with black hair wearing a sunhat and a small child with short pink hair. Everywhere Tatsuki went, the same two people were there.

She thought about investigating it, but then she saw Ichigo and Chad walking down a pathway in the distance. Behind them, there were a few people but one face stood out; Nottori's. She was following the guys with Kagome and Mori. She stayed behind to not gain any suspicion.

Tatsuki absorbed the scene in front of her. She watched as everyone came together. Ulquiorra and Orihime got out of their trance and stood up from the bench to find Ichigo and Chad walking up to them. The boys froze as well as Orihime. Nottori paused in her tracks and stood to the side. "What's going on?" Mori asked. Nottori put her finger on her mouth and listened in.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked shockingly. Said woman's eyes widened. Ulquiorra looked over at her then back at the men.

"This isn't Orihime. This is my friend Jane. Is there something wrong?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer?" Chad asked. Said man hesitated.

"Yeah…"

"My name is Sado Yasutora and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Is there someplace where we can talk in private?"

"Whatever you need to tell me you can say it here."

Ichigo looked around and saw no eyes on them. "We're here in orders of a secret organization called Asylum. We are here under direct orders to protect you from assassins who plan to kill you."

"And who ordered this?"

"Our head master, Kisuke Urahara. He told us to protect you at all cost."

As Tatsuki watched Ulquiorra and the others, the two mysterious women in the hat and pink hair disappeared. They were nowhere to be found. Hidden in the trees behind Tatsuki, a sniper escaped the bushes and was aimed right for Ulquiorra's head. The young girl's hand rested on the trigger.

Ulquiorra listened as Ichigo and Chad continued to speak. The entire time, he had the feeling he was being watched. He also had the feeling that something was about to happen. Due to his job, Ulquiorra's skills of environment and observation help him detect upcoming events. He then sensed where the feeling was coming from.

"Do you understand your situation Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra got out of his trance.

"Yes…I understand." Just then, Ulquiorra took out a gun from his back pocket under his shirt and shot into a bunch of trees in front of them. Tatsuki jumped as she heard a small explosion behind her. A small girl fell through the trees. It was the same pink haired girl she saw before. She ran out of Tatsuki's sights. As she exited the bushes, Orihime looked at her in shock.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Orihime's hand. She was then dragged away from the group. Everyone turned and saw Orihime entering the shocked and screaming crowd. The gunshot caused a huge scene and everyone started to panic. "Let's get out of here," Ichigo said then looked for an escape. Ulquiorra followed Ichigo and Chad and they headed out.

Everyone soon exited the park and police showed up to the scene. Ichigo and the others went outside and entered their van parked right outside. Chad got in the driver's seat. As soon as Tatsuki entered, they headed out of the area. Ulquiorra turned to her then back to Ichigo. "I don't need anyone's help."

"Our head master things you do," Ichigo answered. "You may not want our help but we're following orders whether you like it or not. We might have had a non-friendly past but we're the best you've got. Good past or not, we're helping you." Ulquiorra turned away.

"My friend and sisters are there. What will happen to them?"

"They will be fine. I'm sure of it." Tatsuki said, trying not to ask him about Orihime. She figured she could wait until later.

* * *

Orihime and the unknown woman ran out of the park and got into a black Camaro. The women entered the car. Orihime looked in the back seat and found Yachiru. She was wearing a black leather outfit and she was breathing heavily. She turned to the driver's seat and found Rukia taking off her sunhat.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Protecting you," Rukia answered. "We saw on the installed cameras that the agents found out your location and we knew they were going to follow you. They were probably trying to protect Ulquiorra too."

"One of those agents was Ichigo…" she said.

Rukia started the car. "Your necklace showed us the truth. I know Ichigo is an agent." Rukia put her foot on the gas and drove off to the hotel.

Back at home, Nottori entered the house and told the girls to head upstairs. Mori and Kagome did as they were told. Nottori absorbed the situation. Without a doubt, someone was trying to kill Ulquiorra. Since Orihime was right beside him, there were more players involved. Finding them was going to be the interesting part.

Soon after, Ulquiorra entered the house and Orihime was nowhere to be found. Nottori looked over at him from the living room. "Are my sisters alright?"

"Yeah, but where's Orihime?"

"She was caught into the crowd. She'll be alright."

"Look," Nottori started, "I believe someone's trying to kill you."

"I know that, but whom?"

"I don't know, but when we find out, we're taking them out. No mercy."

"No mercy…" Ulquiorra and Nottori raised their heads high and stood as the skilled killers they were.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update. If there are any errors I will try to fix them. **

**Thank you again for reading my story. Please review and comment. Thank you!**


	13. True Colors

**Here is chapter 13! Sorry for the late update, but classes are kicking my butt haha. By the way, answer the poll on my profile to get the next destination for the story. Thank you for reading!**

Weak assassins

Chapter 13: True Colors

Rukia sat on her hotel bed. Her legs were crossed and her head hung down low. She couldn't believe the events that happened that day. In one day, she had to save Orihime from her friends and discovered that Ichigo was a secret agent. Just repeating those words in her head made Rukia lower her head even more.

Orihime walked into the room, hesitant while entering. She walked inside and smiled at her friend. "Hey," Rukia lifted her head up. Her eyes were bloodshot. It was obvious she wasn't doing well. "I went to the vending machine downstairs and got you something." Orihime passed her friend a Snickers bar. "Thanks," she said lightly.

Orihime sat on the bed. "I know this isn't a good time for you, and I'm sorry about that, but Yachiru and I showed head master Yoruichi the footage from my necklace. " Rukia nodded, "Do we have to…?"

Orihime knew what she wanted to say. She nodded, "Head master requests that we do." "But it's Ichigo! I can't kill him!" Rukia covered her face. She shook her head and sobbed in her hands. Orihime turned her eyes away. She knew there was nothing she could do to help her friend. "She told me," she continued, "that taking care of Ichigo isn't the current issue; killing Ulquiorra is. We have to focus on the mission, then we can handle Ichigo."

"You talk about it as if he wasn't your friend in the past." Rukia looked up. She wiped her face and continued, "We traveled places together, hung out together, shared secrets. We were friends together…" "But we never discussed our jobs." Rukia turned her head, knowing Orihime's words were true.

"Rukia, Ichigo is my friend, I even loved him once. I don't love him like I did, but he means a lot to me just as he does for you. I don't want to see him dead anymore than you do, but we can't ignore this. At the very least, before anything else happens, talk to him about his job; even if you have to reveal something about yourself."

Orihime stood up and exited the room. Rukia watched as her friend left. She turned her eyes to the snicker bar her friend left behind. She grabbed the bar, paused, then kept it on the bed. She just didn't have the courage or energy to eat.

* * *

**Day 2: Sunday**

Nottori walked down her house steps and wobbled to the door after hearing it knock several times. She yawned, looked through the door hole and saw Ichigo, Chad and Tatsuki outside. "Ulquiorra! Your friends are here!" she shouted, instantly waking everyone in the household.

Nottori opened the door leaving everyone in shock to see what she was wearing. Her nightwear was a strapless silk top with shorts that barely covered her thighs. "Your buddy will be down in a minute," she said madly. The group entered the house. Everyone except for Ichigo sat on the couch. Nottori closed the door and walked back upstairs just as Ulquiorra walked down. He was fully dressed and wore a red shirt with black jeans.

"I'm guessing you got my message from last night," Ulquiorra put his hands in his pocket. Tatsuki began, "Yes we did. We told our head master what happened and he requested that you come back with us to Japan. He has questions to ask you and we can keep you heavily protected."

"I don't need protection, especially if it's given to me by Ichigo. Let's just say I wouldn't put my life in his hands."

"Then don't put your life in my hands. Put it in the hands of our organization. Let us protect you from the people who want to kill you."

"I can take care of myself Ichigo." "But Ulquiorra…" Tatsuke started, but she was interrupted.

"Believe it or not, but I have been on someone's target list for a while. You guys just happen to be caught up with the world and want to assist me. After learning there's someone out to get me, I stocked up on supplies. You don't have to worry about that though; it's not important."

"You might be able to protect yourself, but the safety of you and your family are also our priority," Chad said. "It's best if you come with us."

"We would love to, but Kagome has a singing recital at her school and we're just not leaving." Nottori said as she entered downstairs. She was now wearing a blue tank top with blue jeans. "Leaving here would possibly mean relocating. You agents do stuff like that right?"

"We only relocate if our target's enemy knows where they live. Because the enemy doesn't know of your location, there's no need to move you," Ichigo informed. "We just need you to travel with us back to Japan for several days."

"We're not leaving, right Ulquiorra." Said man rolled his eyes and agreed.

Then, the back door was heard opening and closing. Orihime put her purse down on the kitchen counter and jumped when she saw everyone in the living room, "Oh, good morning." Her eyes were wide as she saw Ichigo, Chad and Tatsuki. The events in the amusement park flashed through her head.

"Jane, could you go upstairs and dress my sisters." Ulquiorra said. _"Jane?"_ she said confusedly in her head. Then she remembered it was the name he had thought up for her at the park. 'Jane' nodded and ran up the stairs. The group turned Ulquiorra again.

"What is her name?" Tatsuki asked.

"Jane, obviously."

"If you're lying, we can't help you." Tatsuki stood from the couch. "I've seen that girl before and her name is Orihime. We did research on you and found out you went to the same high school as not only the rest of us but Orihime went there too. You two have a past even. So if you're hiding her from someone then spit it out."

Ulquiorra kept his emotionless expression. "She's my maid. You have your faces and names mixed up. Jane's been with me for years, if you can't handle that then too bad. She's not the friend you're thinking about."

Tatsuki and Ulquiorra stared at each other for several seconds. Nottori fake coughed and crossed her arms, "Well it's good to see you and everything, but I think you should get going."

"I would like to stay here and observe the place, if you don't mind." Ichigo said. Nottori smirked in her head and agreed. Tatsuki and Chad exited the house, leaving Ichigo with the two people he either didn't know or had a questionable past with. As the car left, Nottori turned to the orange haired man.

"Would you like something to eat? We have waffles." She smiled. Ichigo shook his head, "No thanks, but may I see around the house?" "Sure," Nottori grinned. She took him into the basement and started their tour.

Upstairs, Orihime was taking out clothes from Kagome's closet and asked which one she wanted to wear. Mori was in her room next to her sister's. "Which one would you like to wear?"

Kagome struggled as she looked at the pink and white dress Orihime picked out. "Neither," she responded. Orihime put the clothes on the bed and picked again. A knock was heard a few seconds later. Ulquiorra entered the room. Kagome shrieked and hid under the bed. "Brother Ciffy, it's unpolite to enter a room when a girl is in her underwear."

"I've seen you naked while taking a bath. Don't act like this is a first. Anyway, I want to speak with Orihime." Kagome continued to lie in the bed. "Alone…" Kagome pouted, jumped up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As soon as the door closed, Ulquiorra walked over and pushed Orihime against the wall.

She looked at him questioningly, "What's wrong?" "How do they know you?"

Orihime turned her eyes, "They were my friends while growing up. We kept in contact and everything. I never knew they were agents."

Ulquiorra got closer to his pinned down victim, "What are you doing here?"

"You called me as a personal maid." "Wrong answer," Ulquiorra then picked up Orihime and pushed her onto the bed. He grabbed her wrists and got closer to her again, "Why are you here?"

"You called me as a personal maid." "You're lying to me." "I'm telling the truth." "How do I know you're not an agent like them?" "Because, if I was, I would have killed you by now."

The man's grip loosened. He couldn't believe his ears. Ulquiorra took his hands off of Orihime and placed them on her face. He then got so close that their noses began to touch. "Fate didn't bring us together again did it?"

"You were never one to believe in fate. I guess it's just a small world." Orihime closed her eyes, not knowing what would happen next. As much as he wanted to lower just a bit and kiss her lips, he didn't want to surrender to temptation. He got off of her and knocked on the bathroom door, "You can come out now." "Okay," Kagome said and exited the room.

Ulquiorra then opened the door and walked out of the room. Kagome looked at her new friend questioningly. "Did Brother Ciffy do something wrong?" Orihime shook her head, "No…but maybe I am." Kagome turned her head to the side. Orihime shook her head, got up and made Kagome pick one of the dresses she picked out for her.

During that Sunday, everyone remained in the Cifer residence. TV's were watched, food had been eaten, awkward moment happened between Ichigo and 'Jane'. Yachiru watched everything that appeared on Orihime's emerald necklace. Then, Orihime left the night. As she packed her things, Ichigo walked into the kitchen to clean his plate.

"Thanks for cooking," he grinned.

"No problem," Orihime said with a bit of a British accent. "I always love to cook."

Ichigo placed his plate in the sink and begun to watch the other dishes. "I was going to clean those before I left." "You cooked. It only makes since that I clean," Ichigo said. Orihime smiled and nodded. She then remembered how Rukia's condition was when she left this morning. Rukia remained in the same place and position she was in the night before. She truly wasn't doing well.

Orihime turned her eyes to Ichigo, "I'm sorry to ask you but I'm curious. Are you married?"

"Yeah," Ichigo grinningly answered. "What is she like?" "Her name is Rukia. She has black hair and purple eyes. She's truly a beauty, but if you mess with her. She bites back with a vengeance."

"I can tell you truly love her." "I do, she means a lot to me. She's always had my back, even in hard times. Just like when we were younger, my dad had kicked me out of the house for doing something stupid at school. She said my punishment was to live on my own for a few days and see how hard life is. Back then, I didn't have many friends. I was pretty much the loner in school who always scowled." Ichigo finished the last dish and set it on the drying rack. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped his hands.

He continued, "So a traveled the street most of the night, pretty much being bored. I was hungry and luckily I had enough change to get me some candy bars. I went to the town plaza where I lived and got some bars. It was about to rain so come people were putting up their umbrellas. But, when I got my bars and looked up, I saw some guys messing with a small girl. I thought they were friends messing around, but then I heard her telling them to stop. I was about to walk over and help, but the girl punched, kicked and pushed her way past the guys. They ran with their tails between their legs and scurried out of the place. When she was finished, she looked over at me with attitude and all that."

"That's amazing," Orihime smiled. "I didn't know you officially first met that way."

"We didn't start off as a lovey-dovey couple like people usually does, but we did learn to come together and get along. I guess, over time, I've come to want to be closer to her. Back then, I thought things like 'love' were crazy to talk about. Now, things have changed."

Orihime lowered her eyes, "You truly are a great man Ichigo…"

"Orihime?" "Yes?" She looked up. Ichigo's eyebrow rose. Orihime jumped when she realized she had been tricked. "So you _are_ Orihime."

Said woman turned away. She knew she couldn't change what had happened. She couldn't escape Ichigo. He was here, standing in front of her, watching her movements. She turned back to him, took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm only here because I get extra money. I do this sometimes while I'm traveling. That's how I can pay for extra things."

"Does Uryu know about this?"

"He doesn't know and I don't want him to find out. If he does then he would stop me. Just don't tell him. One day, I'll tell him myself."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Alright, but if you don't tell him, he will find out and that will be harder on you." "I know that." Ichigo nodded. He walked past the maid, grabbed his bag and opened the front door. "Ichigo?" Said man turned to his friend. "Rukia loves you, so much. Don't hide anything from her."

Ichigo lowered his eyes. "This job I have, Rukia doesn't know about it." His eyes reached hers again, "But like you, one day, I'll tell her." Ichigo then closed the front door. Outside, Tatsuki and Chad waited for him. He entered the van and rubbed his head.

"Well?" "She's Orihime, I confirmed it." He answered Tatsuki. "She travels sometimes and gets extra money for her and Uryu. He doesn't know about it and she told me she would tell him someday."

"What about Ulquiorra?" Chad asked.

"He and Nottori insist that they don't want to move, but we also need to obey what head master Urahara says."

"We'll work on that plan tomorrow, but right now, I have to show you something." Tatsuki took out her iPhone and played a video. Ichigo turned and observed. The video showed the entrance of Six Flags. It showed Rukia and Yachiru entering. Ichigo grabbed the phone and looked more closely. Rukia put on her sunhat and glasses staying close to the pink haired child.

Ichigo looked back up. "What is this?"

"Servalience footage from the park. Head master Urahara sent this to me while you were gone. Rukia is soon spotted again taking away Orihime. Her pink haired friend is seen escaping the bushes. She had a gun and was aiming it to Ulquiorra."

Tatsuki hesitated to speak, "I'm not sure, but I think she's involved with killing him." Ichigo gave Tatsuki back her phone. He covered his mouth and shook his head. He sighed heavily, "Can we get back to the hotel. I would appreciate it."

Chad and Tatsuki turned to each other. Chad turned and drove back to the hotel.

In Rukia's hotel, she replayed Yachiru's footage from Orihime's necklace. She replayed Ichigo's story of when the couple first met. She then reached what he had said about her_, "This job I have, Rukia doesn't know about it. But like you, one day, I'll tell her." _

That night, Rukia came to the conclusion that she couldn't kill Ichigo. She respected him, adored him, and loved him. Even if she disobeyed her head master's orders, her choice was official.

* * *

**Thank you guys are reading! Again, sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to more. Thanks **


End file.
